A Viagem de Inverno
by Nanna Black
Summary: A galera de Tree Hill viaja para uma estação de inverno. BL, NH, JP, TT. História atualizada e completa!
1. Capítulo 01

**Título Original:** The Ski Trip

**A Viagem de Inverno**

_Por Ali213_

Os alunos do Colégio Tree Hill ansiavam por sua viagem de inverno anual durante o ano inteiro. Uma semana esquiando, fazendo snowboard, com chocolate quente e, mais importante, os chalezinhos de madeira nos quais eles ficavam sem importar-se com o sexo - por exemplo, caras e garotas juntos no frio sob um teto de madeira.

Brooke Davis não era exceção, e não podia esperar para fugir da escola e da loucura de Tree Hill, e relaxar com todos os seus amigos. Bem, quase todos.

"**Não acredito que não podemos ir! Por que preenchem todos os lugares tão depressa? Isso é muito injusto aos alunos novos, a Anna e eu nem tivemos uma chance de tentar!"**

"**Eu sei, Felix, mas não importa, não vai ser _tão_ legal assim, e te vejo em uma semana"**, Brooke estava tirando roupas de seu armário e as jogando em uma mala, enquanto Felix estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços cruzados e parecendo furioso.

"**Uma semana é muito tempo. O que vou fazer enquanto você estiver fora?"**

"**Pode sair com a Anna, ou fazer novos amigos, vai ficar bem, e eu aposto que você nem gosta mesmo de esquiar!"**

Ele não respondeu, e ela virou os olhos e continuou a escolher as roupas.

"**Você não vai levar isso!"**

"**O quê? Por que não?" **Brooke estava segurando seu biquíni vermelho.

"**Bom, primeiro, não vai usar porque você vai _esquiar_ e, segundo, não quero que outros caras te olhem quando eu não estou lá para enxotá-los".**

"**Já ouviu falar de banheiras termais, Felix? E ninguém vai olhar para mim, eles todos têm as próprias namoradas com quem se preocupar"**. Secretamente, Brooke também estava louca para viajar porque seria uma chance de se afastar de Felix por um tempo. A superproteção dele tinha ido de fofa a irritante e ela estava cansada de ter constantemente o braço dele ao seu redor.

Felix estava calado há um tempo e ela olhou para ele.** "Você não está mesmo feliz com isso?" **Ela perguntou.

Ele suspirou e disse,** "Não, estou bem, mas é que eu queria ir com você, sabe?"**

Ela sorriu,** "Sei sim".**

"**O Lucas vai?"**

Ela tinha se voltado para o guarda-roupa e, com isso, olhou depressa para ele.** "E se ele for?"**

Felix deu de ombros.** "Só estava curioso".**

Brooke estreitou os olhos. Ela sabia que Felix odiava Lucas e, desde que este rompera com Anna, os dois não faziam mais segredo disso. Ela considerava, porém, o desprezo de Felix por Lucas podia ser causado por mais que um fim do relacionamento com a irmã de Felix.

"**Não sei com certeza"**, ela disse simplesmente, e voltou a fazer as malas. Na verdade, sabia com certeza que Lucas ia, mas, se dissesse isso a Felix, eles iriam brigar, e ela não podia se abalar em lidar com isso no momento. Seria divertido passar algum tempo com Lucas. A nova amizade deles tinha sido um pouco ignorada desde que ela começara a namorar Felix, mas ela tinha certeza que eles podiam recuperá-la quando estivessem sozinhos.

Na manhã seguinte, todos se encontraram do lado de fora da escola, onde dois ônibus grandes estavam prontos para levá-los na viagem de cinco horas rumo ao local onde eles iriam esquiar. Brooke avistou Peyton, que estava perto de Jake.

"**Pey, por favor me diga que a gente vai sentar na mesma fileira?" **Brooke pediu.

"**Ahn..." **Peyton olhou para Jake, que deu um olhar a Brooke pedindo desculpas. Ela olhou em súplica para ele, fazendo bico como uma criancinha, e ele cedeu, acenando para Peyton.

"**Tá, claro"**, Peyton concordou, e então virou-se para Jake.** "Você é tão influenciável"**, ela ria.

"**Ah, qual é, olhe para ela"**, ele apontou para Brooke.** "Ninguém resiste a esse ar perdido!"**

Isso fê-lo ganhar um sorriso satisfeito de Brooke e um tapinha no braço de Peyton. Ele riu enquanto eles subiam no ônibus, encontrando lugares perto dos fundos. Haley, Nathan e Lucas entraram um pouco depois deles, e Haley e Nathan se sentaram em um banco do outro lado de Jake, e Lucas sentou a seu lado. Peyton e Brooke sentaram na fileira de trás.

Eles conversaram e riram na primeira hora mais ou menos, e então, um a um, os jovens começaram a ouvir música ou a dormir, até que o ônibus estava bastante silencioso. Brooke ouvia alegremente a seu i-pod, quando de repente a bateria acabou. **"Droga"**, ela disse baixinho. **"Eu sabia que devia ter comprado pilha"**. Ela olhou para Peyton, mas esta tinha adormecido, com um rock qualquer à toda em seus fones de ouvido. Brooke suspirou e se recostou em seu assento. Examinou as cutículas (precisava fazer as unhas...). Estava para ir dormir quando o banco diante do seu se moveu de leve e ela lembrou que Lucas estava ali.

"**Lucas?" **Ela sussurrou, inclinando-se sobre o encosto da poltrona.

"**Que foi?"** Ele respondeu.

"**Estou entediada".**

"**O que quer que eu faça sobre isso?"**

"**Me entretenha".**

Ela o ouviu rir, e então ele se virou para encará-la. **"E como vou fazer isso?"**

Ela virou os olhos. **"Sei lá, fale comigo".**

"**Por que a Peyton não faz isso?"**

"**Ela tá dormindo. É tão típico, eu tive um _trabalhão_ para ela sentar comigo e então ela vai e morre a viagem toda!"**

Lucas riu e Brooke sorriu. Peyton se moveu de leve em seu sono, e parecia inquieta. Brooke se alongou gentilmente, tirou os fones de ouvido da amiga e desligou o discman. Ela empurrou a jaqueta que Peyton usava como travesseiro mais para baixo da cabeça da amiga, e esta ficou calma de novo.

Lucas sorria enquanto via Brooke cuidar da melhor amiga. Quando ela se virou para ele, ele disse, **"Fico feliz por vocês duas serem amigas de novo".**

"**É, mas não graças a você"**. Era uma piada, mas o rosto de Lucas murchou. **"Desculpa"**, ela disse depressa. **"Acho que ainda não estamos na fase de podermos fazer piada disso, né?"**

Lucas apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"**Mas vamos chegar lá"**, Brooke sorriu, e Lucas sentiu uma profunda onda de alívio.

"**Nunca vou me perdoar"**, ele disse.

"**Pois devia"**, Brooke sussurrou, e ele ergueu os olhos, surpreso. **"Todos erramos"**, ela continuou, **"e aí aprendemos com eles, e é assim que crescemos".**

"**Quando foi que você ficou tão esperta?"** Ele zombou.

"**Ah, eu sempre fui esperta"**, ela disse imperialmente. **"Mas isso contrasta com a imagem de animadora de torcida burra, então só divido meu saber com poucos eleitos".**

"**Fico honrado"**, ele riu, e ela deu uma risadinha.

Eles conversaram por quase uma hora, sobre as duas últimas semanas, e sobre seus passados, e coisas diversas as quais as pessoas discutem em viagens de ônibus longas demais. Eventualmente, as pessoas começaram a voltar a si, e o nível de barulho no ônibus cresceu. Whitey, que estava responsável pelos alunos com mais alguns funcionários, perambulou pelo corredor, dando um tapa na cabeça de Lucas e dizendo a ele que se virasse e sentasse. Ele deu um último sorriso a Brooke, antes de se virar para a frente, e, pelo resto da viagem, os dois conversaram com Jake e Peyton.

Todos desceram do ônibus e se encontraram no meio do que parecia ser uma pequena vila nas colinas, mas, na verdade, era o complexo de chalés nos quais eles ficariam. Whitey estava diante deles, com uma caixa de chaves, aonde havia chaves com vários números.

"**Essas são as chaves para os seus chalés. Cada chalé tem dois quartos pequenos, e os colegas de quarto foram separados alfabeticamente. Vou chamar os pares e lhes dar as chaves".**

Lucas e Nathan se entreolharam e sorriram. Sabiam que iam ficar juntos, e estavam mais felizes com o fato do que tinham estado no ano anterior, no jogo de basquete. Ainda assim, Nathan teria preferido ficar com Haley.

Whitey estava lendo a lista de nomes e, chegando em Theresa Cunningham e Brooke Davis, as duas garotas foram recolher suas chaves, trocando sorrisos, e reuniram-se ao grupo. Brooke teria gostado de ficar com Peyton, mas Theresa também era divertida. Um pouco abaixo, Jake e Haley haviam sido colocados juntos, e pareceram bastante felizes. Quando Whitey chegou ao S, Nathan e Lucas se surpreenderam ao ouvir que não estavam juntos. Lucas estava com Peyton, e Nathan com Tim. Lucas e Peyton se olharam nervosamente enquanto apanhavam suas chaves, e Brooke sentiu uma desconhecida onda de ciúme. Ela a ignorou, e olhou para Jake, que parecia não ligar para o arranjo. Ele podia ver que não haviam mais sentimentos entre Lucas e Peyton.

Nathan concordou em ficar com Tim; eles eram, afinal, os melhores amigos. Mas Tim não parecia tão feliz.

"**Ahn, Brooke?"** Brooke virou-se para Theresa.

"**Oi?"**

"**Se importaria de, talvez... trocar com o Tim?"**

Brooke virou os olhos; tinha esquecido que Tim e Theresa tinham começado a namorar recentemente.

"**Tá, que seja"**, ela riu e se aproximou de Tim e Nathan. **"Tim, sua amiguinha quer ficar com você, então estamos trocando"**, ela atirou a chave para ele, e ele a apanhou, surpreso mas sorridente, e jogou a dele para ela.

"**Bom, Nate, acho que somos nós dois então"**, ela deu um tapa no ombro dele, e ele riu.

"**Espera, a gente pode trocar?"** Haley perguntou.

"**Acho que sim"**, Brooke deu de ombros. **"O Whitey nunca disse o contrário".**

"**Legal"**, Haley disse, tomando a chave de Brooke e a mão de Nathan. **"Vemos vocês no jantar"**. Eles subiram a colina.

"**Tá"**, Brooke disse, levemente surpresa pelas ações óbvias de Haley. **"Então vou ficar com o Jake".**

"**Na verdade, se você não liga..."** Peyton ergueu a chave. Brooke suspirou e trocou. Quando Peyton e Jake começaram a subir a colina de mãos dadas, Brooke virou-se para a última pessoa ali de pé com ela.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo enquanto eles se olhavam, e Brooke disse, **"Acho que vamos dividir um chalé".**

"**Aparentemente"**, Lucas lutou para ficar sério enquanto Brooke o fitava, suspeitando.

Finalmente ela sacudiu a cabeça e riu. **"Vem, Scott"**, eles começaram a ir para seu chalé.

"**Tá, que quarto você quer?"** Lucas perguntou quando eles entraram. O chalé tinha uma pequena sala com uma lareira e um sofá, e uma televisão no canto. Três portas desembocavam ali, e Brooke aproximou-se de uma e a abriu. Era um banheiro arrumado com pia, vaso e chuveiro. Lucas abriu as outras duas portas, revelando dois quartos.

"**Não importa"**, Brooke disse enquanto saía do banheiro.

"**Tá, eu fico com esse"**, Lucas riu enquanto entrava no quarto da direita.

Brooke enfiou a cabeça pela porta e viu o quarto pela primeira vez. **"Ah, meu Deus, nada disso! Esse quarto é muito maior que o outro!"**

"**Você disse que não importava!"** Lucas ria enquanto atirava as sacolas na cama dupla.

"**Eu não tinha visto ainda! Qual é, isso é muito injusto, achei que eles eram iguais, o outro tem uma cama de solteiro e..."** Ela parou quando viu a descoberta dele. **"Você tem um closet! Luke, eu tenho _muiiiiiiiiiito_ mais roupa que você, você tem que me dar esse quarto!"**

"**Lamento"**, Lucas ria enquanto ela ficava emburrada, **"mas nada disso"**. Ele se jogou na cama, alongando os braços. Brooke fez um som estrangulado e rolou os olhos, fechando a porta com um estrondo atrás de si quando saiu.

Meia hora depois, ela voltou, dessa vez carregada de roupas. **"Luke, essas coisas todas não cabem no meu armário, então vou guardar no seu, tá?"**

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro que lia. **"Ah, claro, tem montes de espaço".**

Ela jogou as roupas no chão do closet, resmungando, **"Vou arrumar depois"**, e caiu na cama ao lado dele. **"Viajar é exaustivo! Eu tinha esquecido. Vou estar dormindo aqui se você precisar de mim".**

Lucas olhou para ela e riu. **"Tá".** E então reclamou baixinho, **"Você tem uma cama para si mesma há dez segundos, mas..."**

Brooke deu um tapa no braço dele, de olhos ainda fechados, e ele riu para si mesmo.

Ela acordou com o telefone tocando.

"**Pode atender isso?" **Ela ouviu Lucas perguntar, vendo que ela estava desperta. Ela estendeu a mão para a mesinha de cabeceira e apanhou o telefone.

"**Alô?"**

"**Oi, Brooke".**

"**Felix? Oi"** Ela sentou-se depressa; não tinha esperado que ele ligasse tão logo.

"**Como vão as coisas? Tentei ligar no seu celular, mas estava fora de área, então liguei para o hotel, e eles me deram o número do seu quarto. O Tim atendeu, e me deu esse número".**

"**Ah, é, a gente, ahn, trocou de quarto".**

"**Ah, sei. E com quem você está dividindo?"**

Brooke olhou para Lucas, que estava observando-a acima da borda de seu livro; ele lhe sorriu em inocência e voltou a ler.

"**Ah, a Peyton"**, ela declarou. Bem, era o que acontera em certo ponto. Provavelmente, no meio de toda aquela troca.

"**Que legal. Bom, só liguei para ver como você estava. Espero que se divirta".**

"**Estou me divertindo".**

Ela não ouviu a resposta de Felix, porque Lucas tocou seu ombro e disse, **"Vou pegar algo para beber. Você quer?"**

Ela mexeu os lábios em negativa e pegou o fim da pergunta de Felix.

"**Desculpa, o que disse?"** Perguntou.

"**Quem era? Parecia o Lucas".**

"**Ah, era, ele só, ahn, veio ver a Peyton. O que você disse antes?"** Ela rapidamente mudou de assunto.

Eles conversaram por alguns minutos, e ela se despediu e desligou. Ela deixou o quarto de Lucas, para encontrá-lo sentado no sofá.

"**Achei que você ia pegar algo para beber?"**

"**E peguei"**. Ele ergueu uma lata de refrigerante. Ela uniu-se a ele no sofá, tomando a lata e bebendo um gole.

"**Ei! Você disse que não queria um. Sabe, tem que pensar mais cuidadosamente sobre as decisões que toma se vai continuar desistindo delas"**, ele brincou. **"Se você queria o maior quarto, que o escolhesse, e, se estava com sede, que pedisse um refrigerante! Senão, só vai se arrepender depois, e eu vou acabar perdendo!"**

Ela riu, e então percebeu que o que ele tinha dito podia ser aplicado a outra decisão que ela tinha tomado recentemente, da qual ela estava começando a se arrepender.

"**Então, qual foi o rolo com a Peyton?"** Ele perguntou enquanto ligava a tevê.

Brooke fez uma pausa de um minuto, insegura quanto à resposta. **"Acho que o Felix não ficaria feliz se ele soubesse que eu estou dividindo um quarto contigo".**

"**Um chalé, Brooke, não um quarto. Por isso você mentiu pra ele?"**

Ela deu a ele um olhar enviesado. **"Como se _você_ se importasse com _ele_".**

"**Eu não ligo. Mas eu me importo com _você_, e quero que você seja feliz, e você não pode ser feliz com esse cara se está mentindo pra ele".**

Brooke estremeceu sob o olhar dele. Ele, obviamente, estava certo, mas ela detestava-o por ser tão doce a ponto de se importar com o relacionamento entre ela e um cara que ele odiava. **"Foi uma mentirinha inocente"**, ela disse. **"Ele nunca vai descobrir mesmo, e isso não vai magoá-lo mesmo, mas vai nos poupar de remexer num monte de porcaria".**

Lucas acenou lentamente. **"Bom, se você está bem com isso... Qual é o mesmo o problema dele comigo?"**

"**Além do fato de você ter dado o fora na irmã dele?"**

"**Claro, porque isso não tem nada a ver com o namoro de vocês".**

"**Você é meu ex-namorado".**

Lucas ergueu as sobrancelhas. **"E daí? Eu acho que, tipo, metade dos caras da escola são".**

Brooke deu um soco no ombro dele. **"Isso não é verdade! São, eu acho, um quarto deles, e, mesmo assim, nenhum deles foi um namorado de verdade, nós só... ficamos. Eu meio que tive... sentimentos por você, coisa assim"**, ela se calou e ficou longe dele.

"**Você meio que... teve 'sentimentos' por mim? Nossa, nunca ouvi alguém sendo tão elegante"**, ele brincou.

"**Cale a boca, você sabe o que quis dizer. Mesmo assim, ele meio que se sente ameaçado por você".**

"**Sério?"** Lucas pareceu gostar da possibilidade. **"Bom, não tem motivo, né?"** Ele tomou a mão de Brooke. **"As coisas vão bem pra vocês, né?"**

Brooke deu de ombros, **"Vão"**. Ela disse, mas meio sem vontade.

Lucas notou que algo não ia muito bem com ela, e tentou olhar profundamente em seus olhos, mas ela apenas lhe sorriu e ele desistiu. **"Bom"**, ele disse. **"Fico feliz por vocês dois".**

Brooke ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

"**Bom, fico feliz por _você_"**, ele cedeu, e Brooke riu. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele deu um beijo no topo de seus cabelos. Ela se perguntou quando tanto conforto nascera de novo entre os dois. Não havia tanta tensão atrás de cada toque, como antes. _Provavelmente porque você não está mais solteira_, ela pensou. _Não existem expectativas ou possibilidades_. Ela segurou a mão dele com mais força, sentindo falta do arrepio que costumava sentiu quando eles romperam, quando se viam nos corredores ou se tocavam por acidente. Ela adorou a sensação de conforto que tinha ao lado dele agora, era quase tão boa como quando eles estavam juntos. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e ele abaixou os dele para ela no mesmo momento, com uma expressão desejosa. De repente, ali estava, como uma corrente entre eles. Ela sustentou seu olhar por um momento, e então desviou os olhos, com os dedos formigando.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2**

Na manhã seguinte, todos foram instruídos a acordar cedo; assim, dirigiram-se ao restaurante que servia a todos no resort, com olhos inchados. Peyton, Haley e Theresa tagarelavam sobre as alegrias de partilhar um quarto com seus namorados, e Brooke ouvia, considerando como era estranho que ela, Brooke Davis, fora a única a não transar na noite anterior. Ela pensou em Felix, mas percebeu que não estava sentindo falta dele. Ficou confusa sobre seus sentimentos em relação a isso; é claro que estava feliz por estar bem sem ele, mas com certeza, não devia estar sentindo saudade de seu novo namorado?

**"Vocês vêm ou não?" **Lucas mantinha a porta do restaurante aberta, sorrindo para as garotas com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

_Talvez seja a companhia com quem estou_, ela considerou, espiando Lucas. Nunca ia sentir saudade de Felix quando estava com seus melhores... amigos.

**"Claro, já vamos entrar"**, ela lhe sorriu, e forçou as outras a entrarem.

A comida era péssima, mas estava um degrau acima da comida da escola; assim, eles não reclamaram... tanto. Brooke odiava comida ruim, pois sempre fora criada recebendo o melhor que seus pais podiam lhe dar. Ela bebeu café; sendo um lugar para esqui, os cozinheiros eram especialistas em bebidas quentes.

**"Você vai comer isso?" **Lucas perguntou apontando para o bacon e os ovos de Brooke.

**"Vá em frente"**, ela empurrou o prato para ela.

**"Aaah, os ovos estão muito ruins para a princesa Brooke?" **Peyton caçoou, e os outros riram.** "Não vos preocupeis, o bravo cavaleiro _sir_ Lucas vai livrar-se deles para vós!"**

**"Cale a boca!" **Brooke jogou um gomo de tangerina para Peyton, mas a loira podia ver que ela estava sorrindo.

**"Quando vamos começar a esquiar?" **Haley perguntou.

**"Não sei, mas espero que possamos fugir dos esquis e ir direto para as coisas pós-esqui!" **Theresa disse.

**"Tem uma banheira termal externa perto do nosso chalé"**, Jake disse.** "Era aquela coisa sob o gazebo"**, ele acrescentou para Peyton.** "Eu vi hoje de manhã".**

**"Massa!" **Tim riu.** "Podemos todos ir lá hoje".**

Os outros todos acenaram, e Lucas notou de repente dois gomos de tangerina que apareceram em seus pratos.

**"São pra mim?" **Ele perguntou a Brooke, que estava comendo tangerina e que, ele percebeu, também tinha deixado as cascas em seu prato.

Ela acenou, com um sorriso doce.** "Tem caroço"**, explicou, com o rosto sério.

Peyton virou os olhos.

**"Se eu puder ter a atenção de todos"**, Whitey tinha ficado de pé e se dirigia aos adolescentes, mas alguns outros turistas e nativos o olhavam, e ele sorriu, corando de leve.** "Quero dizer, todos os do Colegial Tree Hill"**, acrescentou depressa.** "Vamos apanhar os esquis agora, e então vamos direto às colinas, então se apressem e acabem de tomar o café".**

Houve um rumorejo geral quando todos acabaram de comer e saíram. Seguiram Whitey à loja de aluguel de equipamento. Nathan quase começou uma luta de bola de neve quando atirou uma bola em Haley e acertou em Theresa por acidente. Ela contra-atacou, mas errou e acertou Jake, e ele estava para apanhar um montinho de neve quando Whitey gritou para que acabassem com isso, e então deu uma bronca em Nathan por sua péssima mira.

* * *

A loja de aluguel era pequena, e logo ficou repleta de estudantes. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Jake e Peyton encontraram-se espremidos em um canto, no que parecia ser o fim de uma fila bem longa.

**"Droga, vamos ficar presos aqui por horas!" **Nathan reclamou.** "Como o Tim conseguiu ficar tão lá na frente?"**

**"Talvez porque ele não estava perdendo tempo tentando enfiar neve dentro do meu casaco!" **Haley disse, virando para Nathan com sobrancelhas erguidas.

**"Qual é, Hales, foi uma piada!"**

**"É, e agora estou congelando de frio porque tem gelo no meu casaco!"**

Nathan podia dizer que ela não estava com muita raiva, mas pediu desculpas mesmo assim, e abriu seu casaco, puxando-a contra seu peito e envolvendo o casaco ao redor dela.** "Melhor?" **Ele disse – ela virou a cabeça e sorriu para ele.

**"Muito"**. Nathan sorriu e virou-se para os outros.

**"Afinal, vocês vão pegar esqui ou pranchas de snowboard?"**

**"Não tenho certeza, nunca fiz nenhum dos dois"**, Lucas olhou as estantes de esquis e pranchas, pensativo.

**"Tente snowboard"**, Nathan disse animado.** "É muito legal. Eu te ensino".**

**"Pode me ensinar também?" **Jake perguntou.** "Só esquiei uma vez, mas foi uma droga, e eu sempre quis aprender snowboard".**

**"Claro"**, Nathan olhou para Lucas,** "você vai tentar?"**

**"Claro, por que não?" **Ele sorriu e acenou.** "E vocês, meninas? Lembra-se de como se esquia, Hales?"**

**"Muito mal, foi há anos atrás".**

**"Você pode reaprender com a Peyton então"**, Brooke disse.

**"Eu fui uma vez com a Brooke"**, Peyton explicou.** "Mas não era muito boa".**

**"Você foi ótima!" **Brooke exclamou.** "Mas era a sua primeira vez. Eu juro que, ao fim dessa semana, vou levar as duas para uns montes mais altos".**

Haley e Peyton ergueram as sobrancelhas sem acreditarem.

**"Você é boa mesmo sobre esquis?" **Lucas perguntou a Brooke, que estava de pé a seu lado.

**"Dá pro gasto"**, ela disse, modestamente.** "Meus pais geralmente vão nas férias de Natal e da Páscoa, então me levam com eles"**, explicou.

**"Então por que não tenta o snowboard com a gente? Não vai querer ficar nos montes mais baixos com as meninas"**, Jake disse.

**"Porque ela é péssima sobre uma prancha!" **Nathan disse aos risos.

**"Não sou, não! Mas é duro mudar do esqui para o snowboard, e o Dan quase me matou de susto!"**

**"Quando você fez snowboard com o Dan?" **Lucas perguntou confuso.

**"Nossas famílias iam esquiar juntas, nossos pais eram amigos"**. Nathan explicou.

**"Eu não sabia disso!" **Haley disse erguendo os olhos para Nathan.

**"Foi quando éramos crianças"**, Brooke disse depressa.** "Quando meus pais participavam da minha vida ativamente".**

**"Então vocês dois eram amigos? Eu sempre achei que vocês se conheceram por meio da Peyton"**, Lucas disse.

**"Quem você acha que serviu de cupido?" **Brooke perguntou.** "Mas na verdade, nós não éramos tão amigos assim. Nós nos afastamos na segunda metade do ensino fundamental".**

Lucas acenou lentamente. Tentou imaginar os jovens Nathan e Brooke sendo amigos, e percebeu que podia visualizar facilmente. Se Dan tivesse aceitado-o como seu filho, ele também estaria lá... Mas, rapidamente, deixou de pensar nisso. Havia Haley, e ele não trocaria a amizade com ela por nada no mundo.

**"Continuando"**, Nathan disse,** "Brooke se deu mal e acabou discutindo aos berros com o Dan – o que, eu preciso dizer, me impressionou bastante, e aí ela jurou que dali em diante ela apenas iria esquiar".**

Peyton riu e Brooke disse,** "A Theresa vai vir mesmo comigo. Ela já esquiou montes de vezes".**

**"Legal. Estamos todos decididos, então?" **Nathan perguntou.

Todos acenaram, e continuaram a se mover lentamente rumo ao começo da fila.

**"Estou tão cansada"**, Haley gemeu, quando estavam esperando por dez minutos.

**"Eu também"**, concordou Brooke.** "Tivemos que levantar cedo demais".**

**"Você dormiu horas seguidas ontem à tarde, na minha cama. Não devia estar cansada"**, Lucas disse olhando para Brooke.

**"Por que você dormiu na cama dele?" **Peyton perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Brooke calou-a com um olhar.

**"Ah, é, como é dividir um quarto, vocês dois?" **Jake perguntou, seguindo com o interrogatório.

**"Olha só o que você começou!" **Brooke disse a Peyton, que riu.

**"Tem chance de vocês darem uns amassos na neve?" **Nathan perguntou.

**"Não!" **Brooke disse intensamente.

**"Não tem como a gente ficar aqui uma semana e não rolar alguma coisa entre vocês"**, Haley disse, sorrindo.

**"Posso lembrar a todos de uma coisinha chamada meu namorado? Felix?"**

Todos se calaram, mas Haley ainda estava sorrindo, e Jake cochichou para Peyton,** "Acho que colocamos o dedo na ferida"**. Peyton acenou de leve em concordância e suspirou. Ela sabia que sua melhor amiga ainda nutria algo por Lucas, podia ver isso quando eles estavam juntos. Mas ela também sabia que Brooke não ia se reapaixonar por ele facilmente. Ela desejou, pela milésima vez, que pudesse desfazer o que fizera, para que sua amiga pudesse ser feliz.

* * *

Enquanto continuavam a esperar, as conversas foram trocadas por bocejos. Lucas sentiu a cabeça de Brooke pender sobre seu ombro quando eles se apoiaram em uma parede. Ele lhe sorriu, e então a acordou gentilmente quando eles se adiantaram. Brooke olhou enciumada para Haley, que ainda tinha os braços de Nathan ao seu redor e estava meio adormecida, apoiada nele. Ela apoiou a cabeça em Lucas, mais uma vez, e colocou uma mão no braço dele, fechando os olhos.

**"Você precisa dormir mais à noite"**, Lucas sussurrou para ela.

**"Eu não estou dormindo"**, ela murmurou em resposta.

**"Bom, posso ter meu braço de volta?" **Ele gracejou.

**"Não"**, ela segurou com mais força.

Ele riu, e soltou-se dela, passando-o plenamente sobre os ombros dela.

**"Nossa, bem melhor"**, ela disse, passando um braço na cintura dele e pousando a cabeça em seu peito.** "Me acorda quando pudermos pegar os esquis".**

**"Pey, olha"**, Jake sussurrou a Peyton, fazendo um gesto para Brooke e Lucas. Peyton ergueu os olhos de sua posição no pescoço de Jake e sorriu ao que viu.

**"Qualquer um pensaria que eles já estão juntos. Isso é basicamente verdade, mas eles não estão transando".**

**"Talvez eles estejam, e só nós não sabemos!" **Jake brincou e Peyton riu.

**"Isso não me surpreenderia".**

Eles enfim chegaram a uma mesa, onde um italiano alto anotou os números de sapatos de todos, e mandou uma pessoa buscar botas para eles. Ele tinha pele azeitonada, e cabelo escuro ondulado, e sorriu para todas as garotas. Brooke era a última da fila, tendo se soltado de Lucas na vez dele.

**"E, enfim, qual é o tamanho do calçado da _bella signorina_?"**

Brooke automaticamente vestiu a faceta de sedutora, dando um pequeno sorriso a ele e mordendo o lábio de leve antes de levantar lentamente seis dedos. O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve e acenou, antes de ir procurar as botas.

Ele voltou ao banco no qual Brooke estava sentada, ao lado de Lucas e dos outros, que lutavam para calçar as botas.

**"A _signorina_ precisa de ajuda?" **Ele perguntou quando passou os calçados a ela. Brooke aceitou-as e as calçou habilmente, fechando os trincos com facilidade.

**"Acho que consegui"**. Ela ouviu Lucas rir de leve a seu lado.

**"Você já esquiou antes?"**

**"Um pouco".**

**"Gostaria de vir em umas pistas comigo? Tenho certeza que acharia mais excitante que as pistas de treinamento. Eu sou Andreas, a propósito".**

Brooke hesitou, e deu um olhar de lado a Lucas. _O que está fazendo_? Ela pensou. _Deveria estar preocupada com o Felix, não com o Lucas, e o Felix nem está aqui!_

**"Claro"**, ela aceitou, com um sorriso exuberante.** "Mas posso levar uma pessoa?"**

Andreas olhou para Lucas, e seu rosto murchou. Brooke percebeu e acrescentou depressa.** "Não, ele não. Minha outra amiga, Theresa".**

**"Ah!" **Andreas ficou iluminado ao som de um nome de mulher.** "Claro!"**

Todos receberam esquis ou pranchas, e foram para a neve, aonde estava o resto do grupo. Brooke encontrou Theresa e lhe passou a oferta de Andreas. Theresa aceitou prontamente e foi contar a Tim.

**"Então você vai com o cara da loja de esquis?" **Lucas abordou Brooke.

**"O nome dele é Andreas"**, Brooke disse, radiante por notar um tom de ciúme na voz de Lucas. **"E sim, por que não?"**

Lucas deu de ombro.** "Tá, mas vá com cuidado".**

**"Acho que posso me virar nas colinas".**

**"Quis dizer com ele".**

Brooke virou os olhos.** "Mas com certeza eu posso lidar com ele!"**

Lucas sorriu.** "Tá, tá. Eu te vejo depois, então".**

**"Tá"**, ela o observou se afastar.

* * *

O dia nos esquis passou depressa. Nathan se divertiu imensamente **ensinando **Jake e Lucas, por isso, basicamente, dar a ele uma chance de mandar nos outros dois. Fora divertido, entretanto, e Nathan era definitivamente um professor melhor que Dan, pois, à tarde, Jake e Lucas estavam deslizando por pequenas colinas sem caírem... demais.

Quando o sol começou a sumir, todos decidiram retornar ao hotel no sopé das montanhas. Haley e Peyton esquiaram para ver como os rapazes estavam indo, e, quando se aproximaram da pista de snowboard mais íngreme, elas viram Brooke e Theresa deslizarem no fim de uma pista e esquiarem até elas, Brooke encharcando Peyton com neve ao parar em uma paralela perfeita.

**"E aí, como foi?" **Ela perguntou ao erguer os óculos de sol.

Peyton rolou os olhos.** "Bom, nós achávamos que tínhamos ido bem, até que vocês duas apareceram e nós vimos que, em comparação, nós estávamos péssimas!"**

Theresa riu e Brooke sorriu maliciosa.** "Como vão os meninos nas pranchas?"**

**"Foi isso que viemos ver"**, Haley disse,** "mas eles estão no cume da colina, e parece que eles não vão descer tão cedo".**

**"Cadê o Andreas?" **Peyton perguntou olhando ao redor.

**"Ele voltou para a locadora"**, Theresa disse,** "depois de perguntar o que vamos fazer hoje"**, ela acrescentou rindo.** "Juro que nunca vi um cara flertar tanto!"**

Haley e Peyton riram, e Brooke forçou um sorriso. Na verdade, Andreas deixara-a pouco à vontade depois de um momento. Ela estava acostumada a ser olhada pelos rapazes, e, mesmo quando estava com alguém, isso nunca a perturbara. Ela até se divertia brincando com eles, às vezes. Mas, durante todo o dia, ela fora incapaz de esquecer a imagem de Lucas se afastando, o que era imediatamente seguida pela confusão e por um forte sentimento de culpa quando ela pensava em Felix.

**"... Mas não digam nada ao Tim"**, Theresa estava dando risadinhas quando Brooke saiu de seu transe. Ela viu que Haley a observava, e sorriu depressa para esconder seu desconforto.

**"Enfim! Eles estão descendo!" **Peyton apontou para o ponto da colina, e elas viram que as três figuras tinham, de fato, começado a deslizar colina abaixo em suas pranchas. Era fácil dizer qual era Nathan, por ele estar movendo-se muito mais depressa que os outros dois, e, quando foi necessário pular, ele pulou acertadamente sobre elas, fazendo um giro de 360 graus no final.

**"Hales, odeio dizer isso, mas seu marido é um exibido!" **Brooke ria ao observar.

Peyton riu quando ouviu isso. **"Brooke, a suja falando do mal-lavado?"**

Haley riu.

Brooke olhou confusa para ela.** "O quê?" **Isso fez as outras rirem ainda mais, e Brooke fez bico.

Os rapazes pararam no fim, Nathan virando-se ao fazê-lo, e Lucas mal conseguindo ficar de pé, mas Jake se desequilibrou antes de cair para trás, pousando na neve.

**"Acho que não fui feito para esportes de inverno"**, ele riu, e Peyton se aproximou, sentando-se a seu lado. Brooke tirou os esquis e os enfiou na neve junto com seus apoiadores, e então abordou Lucas.

**"Bela parada"**, ela disse.

**"Bom, eu consegui ficar de pé"**, ele riu, olhando para Jake.

**"Ah, é?" **Ela sorriu malevolamente, antes de empurrá-lo levemente no peito. Ele caiu para trás em sua prancha.

**"Ei!" **Ele exclamou, e Haley e Nathan voltaram seus olhos (estavam aos beijos, mais uma vez com a jaqueta dele ao redor de ambos) e começaram a rir.

**"Precisa trabalhar nesse equilíbrio, Garoto Pensativo!" **Brooke deu uma risadinha quando esticou a mão para puxá-lo de pé. Ele estreitou os olhos quando a aceitou, e então de repente puxou-a, de modo que ela também caiu.

**"Você também!"**

Brooke exalou um gritinho de choque na neve fria, e então agarrou um punhado de gelo, atirando-o no rosto de Lucas. Lucas agarrou suas mãos, e as prendeu, enquanto enfiava neve no casaco dela. Ela se soltou, e montou sobre ele, segurando seus punhos acima de sua cabeça enquanto ele ficava deitado na neve, aos risos.

Ela prendeu um dos cotovelos dele com seu joelho, e usou a mão livre para tirar uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, abrindo a jaqueta para tirar o gelo preso ali. Lucas riu ainda mais quando viu a quantidade de neve que saiu. Brooke manteve o rosto muito sério, e o fuzilou com os olhos.

**"Eu gostaria de um pedido de desculpas"**, ela declarou, com a boca meio-curvada no esforço para não rir.

**"Tá, me perdoe!" **Ele fez um biquinho.** "Desculpa?"**

**"Não"**, ela fingiu ignorar que o pulso ainda preso por sua mão estava agora se debatendo na neve, e se livrou, os dedos dele enlaçados aos dela.

Ele beijou sua mão enluvada.** "Por favor?"**

Ela sorriu à galanteria.** "Diga... a Brooke manda".**

**"A Brooke manda"**, ele disse, virando os olhos.

**"E ela é a melhor no esqui".**

**"Ela é a melhor no esqui".**

**"E ela é a garota mais linda que você conhece".**

**"Você tá exagerando"**. Ela empurrou o joelho com mais força contra o braço dele.** "Ai, ai, tá! E ela é a garota mais linda que eu conheço!" **Ele cedeu, e Brooke livrou seu braço com um sorriso doce.

**"Certo, eu te perdôo"**, ela se levantou e ele tirou os pés da prancha e também se ergueu, fuzilando Brooke com os olhos.

**"Sabe, você me empurrou primeiro, você devia estar se desculpando".**

**"Você não pediu"**, ela sorriu,** "e me deixou toda molhada, o que é muito pior".**

Ele balançou a cabeça e apanhou a prancha.

**"Onde estão os outros?" **Brooke perguntou olhando ao redor. Eles se dirigiram ao hotel, e viram os outros sentados ali, bebendo chocolate quente.

**"Vocês nos deixaram!" **Brooke disse indignada quando se sentou, e bebeu um gole do chocolate quente de Nathan.

**"Bom, vocês pareciam ocupados"**, Nathan deu um sorriso malicioso. **"E 'ei!', a propósito!" **Ele disse, se referindo à sua xícara quase vazia. Brooke sorriu docemente, e se moveu no sofá para que Lucas pudesse sentar. Ele viu que Haley e Peyton observavam-no, e se sentiu corar. As duas garotas se entreolharam

**

* * *

"Tudo bem, gente, hora da banheira termal!" Tim disse enquanto eles deixavam o restaurante, após o jantar. Todos sorriram e se separaram para voltarem a seus chalés e se trocarem.**

Brooke e Lucas foram juntos.** "Vai esquiar com o Andreas amanhã de novo?" **Lucas perguntou, tão casualmente quanto era possível.

Brooke não foi tapeada, mas respondeu levemente,** "Não, acho que eu e a Theresa vamos sozinhas amanhã".**

Lucas a fitou, mas nada disse, e apenas acenou.** "Falou com o Felix hoje?" **Ele perguntou depois.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Eles vagaram mais um pouco sobre a neve.

**"Lucas, sabe o clima horrível de desconforto no ar?"**

**"Ah... não, não senti"**, Lucas disse inocentemente, mas cedeu e riu quando Brooke o encarou.

**"É, bom, ele não existiria se você não perguntasse sobre... caras. Então, podemos mudar de assunto e nos livrar dele?"**

**"Eu não sabia que o silêncio tinha um assunto".**

Ela lhe deu outro olhar abrasador.** "Você sabe o que quero dizer".**

**"Tá, tá. Não vou perguntar sobre caras. Isso inclui o Jake e o Nathan?" **Ele perguntou, estressando Brooke.

Ela bateu no braço dele.** "Você sabe o que quero dizer! É que..." **Ela hesitou, e então continuou em voz baixa, **"... é estranho falar com _você_ sobre o Felix".**

**"Mas não devia ser"**, Lucas disse, agora sério.** "Quero dizer, somos amigos, não é?"**

**"Claro que somos, mas..." **ela o fitou,** "ainda existem coisas... que..." **ela se calou.** "Deixa pra lá, você não sabe o que eu quero dizer".**

Lucas esticou o braço e segurou o dela, brecando-a.** "Sei, sim".**

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e soube que ele estava falando a verdade; que, no fundo dele, ele ainda sentia algo por ela.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo enquanto eles se encaravam, e Brooke sentiu um inacreditável desejo de beijá-lo ali mesmo. Ela viu que ele abria a boca para dizer algo, mas hesitou, e a fechou.

**"Só vai demorar mais um pouco, tá?" **Brooke disse, tentando manter a voz mais equilibrada quanto era possível.** "Só precisamos... esquecer".**

Por um segundo, uma expressão dolorida lampejou no rosto de Lucas, mas ele relaxou.** "É"**, ele concordou com a voz também trêmula.** "Só precisamos esquecer sobre _nós_, e então podemos continuar vivendo".**

Ambos acenaram, mesmo sabendo que aquela era a última coisa que eles queriam fazer.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3**

Na hora que eles chegaram ao chalé, o clima ruim no ar tinha desaparecido, basicamente, depois de Lucas contar algumas piadinhas ruins para tentar romper o silêncio. Brooke nunca conseguia se sentir pouco à vontade perto de Lucas, simplesmente porque estar com ele era-lhe... confortável.

Eles entraram em seus quartos e se trocaram. Lucas saiu de seu quarto, usando uma sunga azul-escura e uma camiseta. Ele vestiu uma jaqueta grossa, porque estava nevando um pouco lá fora.

"Lucas, posso pegar um agasalho emprestado?" Brooke tinha saído de seu quarto.

"Claro que pode", Lucas se virou para ir pegar um, mas parou. Brooke estava usando um biquíni preto e uma minissaia jeans, e calçava um par de botas Ugg. Ela estava uma delícia. "Ah... tá, eu só vou pegar um", ele repetiu, sacudindo-se de leve.

Brooke mordeu o lábio, escondendo um sorriso. "Obrigada", murmurou quando ele retornou, com o agasalho encapuzado cinza. Ela vestiu-o, transportada para os meses em que eles estavam juntos, e que ela o usava constantemente.

Ele teve um forte sentimento de perda ao vê-la novamente com o agasalho, e engoliu em seco. "Está pronta para ir?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou", ela respondeu, e eles saíram.

Ela estremeceu quando eles saíram, e se abraçou. Ele deu um olhar de lado a ela quando eles trotaram na neve, e esperou que ela não estivesse com muito frio. Quando seus dentes começaram a bater, ele envolveu um braço ao redor dela, e a puxou para si. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto eles andavam.

Eles chegaram no gazebo de madeira sobre o qual Jake falara, e o encontraram tirando a capa de uma imensa banheira termal junto com Peyton.

"Não é massa?" Peyton disse, quando os viu.

"É imensa!" Brooke sorriu para sua amiga. Era maravilhoso vê-la realmente feliz depois dos meses horríveis pelos quais ela passara.

Jake se aproximou de uma pequena caixa de controle e apertou um botão. A banheira termal começou a borbulhar com o funcionamento dos jatos.

"Você ligou?" Nathan perguntou, chegando com Haley, ambos sendo seguidos por Tim e Theresa.

"Claro!"Jake disse.

Peyton enfiou um dedo na água. "Está esquentando!" Ela declarou e, despindo a saia e a camiseta, deslizou para dentro da banheira. "Meu Deus, que delícia!" Ela apoiou a cabeça e mergulhou na água quente. Brooke despiu as botas, o agasalho de Lucas e a saia, e se juntou a Peyton dentro da água.

"Belo biquíni", Peyton disse.

"Valeu. O seu também".

Peyton deu um olhar de lado para ela, invejando seu busto. "Deus, não sei o que eu daria para ter os seus peitos!" Ela riu, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

Brooke riu. "P. Sawyer! Eu achava que você não ligava pra coisas superficiais como o tamanho dos peitos de alguém!"

"E não ligo!" Peyton disse. "Na maior parte do tempo... quando não estou sentada do teu lado em um biquíni!" As duas meninas riram, e então se separaram, dando espaço para os outros entrarem.

"Meu Deus, que frio!" Jake disse enquanto subia os degraus que separavam o lugar onde ele havia deixado seu agasalho da banheira.

"Entrem depressa!" Peyton disse, puxando-o para dentro, junto dela. Todos os outros seguiram seu aviso, e logo os oito adolescentes estavam sentados em círculos dentro da banheira. Peyton ao lado de Jake, que estava ao lado de Theresa e Tim. Em seguida, Brooke, Lucas, Haley e Nathan. Tim pareceu feliz entre Brooke e Theresa, mas, quando ele colocou os braços ao redor das duas, de brincadeira, Brooke lhe deu um olhar de fúria e tirou o braço dele de cima dela, ficando mais perto de Lucas. Tim fingiu estar magoado, e todos riram. O braço de Lucas estava sobre a borda da banheira, de modo que agora o corpo de Brooke estava dentro de seu abraço. As entranhas dele se retorceram quando a cintura nua dela tocou a dele. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo-a, mas resolutamente ficou colada nele, sentindo o ritmo de sua respiração.

Eles conversaram sobre o dia, rindo quando Nathan contou sobre as tentativas de Jake no snowboard, enquanto este reclamava que Nathan estava exagerando, e Brooke o consolava. Ele ficou mais feliz quando Peyton o beijou e disse que ela não ligava para isso e que o amava mesmo assim.

Eles ficaram conversando mais um tempo quando Peyton interferiu, "Certo, tenho uma pergunta para todos. Até que ponto vocês foram dentro de uma banheira termal?"

"Eu nunca fiquei sozinho em uma banheira quente com alguém", Jake disse. "Sempre havia montes de gente, então até ponto nenhum".

"Bom, com certeza podemos consertar isso", Peyton sussurrou, mas Theresa ouviu.

"Eca!!!! Corta essa, gente!"

Peyton deu uma risadinha. "E você, Tim?"

"Hummm... Uns amassos".

Peyton acenou, com as sobrancelhas meio erguidas. "Nathan?"

Nathan pigarreou. "Ahn... eu fiz tudo", ele disse baixinho. Peyton arqueou as sobrancelhas, e ela olhou, surpresa, para Haley.

"Ei, como você sabe que foi comigo?!" Haley objetou.

"Porque nunca fizemos isso em uma!" Peyton retrucou.

"Eu tive outras namoradas além de vocês duas!" Nathan disse indignado.

"Não desde os seus 15 anos, eu acho", Brooke disse.

"Ou foi enquanto a gente namorava? Uma de suas... paqueras?" Peyton caçoou.

"NÃO!"Nathan disse.

"Foi comigo", Haley concedeu, "mas esse não é o ponto". Todos riram.

"E você, Brooke?" Peyton disse, virando-se para sua melhor amiga, que estava inocentemente evitando o seu olhar. Todos adivinharam o significado da expressão levemente culpada de Brooke.

"Bom, isso não me surpreende", Peyton brincou.

"Cale a boca!"

"Foi com o Felix?" Nathan perguntou.

"Não exatamente", Brooke disse.

Peyton pareceu surpresa. "Foi com um carinha qualquer que era dono de uma ou..." Seu olho bateu em Lucas, que estava decididamente ficando fora do papo. Haley percebeu para onde ela estava olhando.

"E aí, Lucas?" Haley perguntou casualmente. "Até onde você foi em uma dessas?"

Lucas estreitou os olhos para ela, sabendo que ela tinha adivinhado.

Nathan concluiu, "Lucas? Que massa, cara", ele levantou a mão, e Lucas relutantemente deu um tapa na do irmão com a sua.

"E aí, de quem era a banheira? Porque não me lembro..."

"Nós tipo que... emprestamos a de alguém", Brooke disse, capturando o olhar de Lucas.

"Ahn, correção", Lucas disse, "vocêinvadiu o jardim de alguém. Eu não sabia que não era sua!"

"Ai, meu Deus!" Theresa riu. "Não acredito que vocês transaram na banheira termal de outra pessoa!"

Lucas corou de leve, e Brooke mordeu o lábio, rindo da lembrança.

"Vamos brincar de verdade ou conseqüência!" Haley disse, quando parou de rir de Lucas.

"Legal!"Peyton concordou. "Se você sugeriu, então vai primeiro!"

"Tá, que seja", Haley disse. "Eu quero... conseqüência".

Todos eles refletiram por um tempo, e aí Tim disse, "Se agarre com uma das meninas!"

"Nunca!"Haley respondeu. "Quero verdade".

"Tá, tá, beije uma das meninas", Tim cedeu.

"Eu tenho mesmo?" Haley reclamou.

"Tem, é a sua conseqüência!" Tim disse. Haley olhou em súplica para os outros, mas nenhum dos outros garotos pareceu discordar de Tim. Na verdade, todos pareciam estar esperando na maior expectativa.

Haley suspirou. "Tá. Desculpa, Brooke!" Ela se esticou na direção de Lucas; em um movimento, puxou Brooke para si e a beijou.

"Por que eu?!" Brooke disse quando elas se separaram, e os garotos aplaudiram.

"Não tenho certeza..." Haley disse. "Acho que pensei que você seria quem menos se importaria. Quero dizer, você beijou a Peyton um monte de vezes".

"Perdão, o quê?" Tim disse. "Quando elas se beijaram, e por que eu não estava presente?" Theresa deu um tapa nele.

Peyton riu. "Na Noite dos Desafios", ela explicou, "e mais algumas vezes", ela resmungou.

Tim virou-se para Brooke em busca de mais detalhes, ou por confirmação, mas ela ainda estava olhando indignada para Haley. Haley riu quando viu a expressão de Brooke. "Ei, eu me desculpei antes!"

"Quer dizer que vocês já se agarraram ou coisa assim?" Tim perguntou, ainda olhando para Peyton e Brooke,

"Qual é a da obsessão de homens com beijos de mulheres?"Brooke perguntou. "Quero dizer, ver vocês dois se beijando" ela apontou para Tim e Nathan, "seria a última coisa que me excitaria no mundo inteiro!"

"Então, o que te excitaria?" Tim brincou, e Theresa bateu nele de novo.

"Ahn, Tim? Eu estou bem aqui!" Ela disse; ele riu e pediu desculpas.

"Falando sério", Peyton disse, "qual é?"

Todos os garotos se entreolharam, pensativos.

"Acho que tudo faz parte da fantasia do _ménage a trois_", Nathan disse, fixando-se na técnica. "A gente meio que acha que, com duas garotas aos beijos, a parte difícil já passou, nós só precisamos nos... unir".

Houve gritos de nojo das meninas. "Como se isso fosse acontecer um dia!" Brooke disse.

"Não estrague a fantasia!" Jake exclamou, e eles todos riram.

"Tá, outra pergunta", Theresa disse, inteiramente enojada com o assunto. "Quando vocês todos perderam a virgindade?"

"A gente sabe disso", Brooke disse. "Pergunta outra coisa!"

"Eu não sei a de todo mundo", Theresa disse, "nem detalhes como com quem, coisas assim. Eu aposto que você sabe, Brooke. Prove".

Brooke hesitou por um segundo e então disse, "Tá, tá. Bom", ela apontou para Tim, "16 anos, na festa de aniversário da Mia, com a Janie Alwell". Seu dedo se moveu para Theresa enquanto uns fitavam Tim buscando confirmação. Ele assentiu. "Aos 16 anos, no quarto dela, com os pais dela em casa, e Tom Fuller". Theresa corou de leve. Brooke deu um sorriso malicioso e apontou para Peyton. "Aos 15 anos, levemente de porre, com Jason Horts".

"Eu não estava levemente de porre!" Peyton interrompeu.

"Eu lembro dele, ele era mesmo lindo!" Theresa disse, e ela e Peyton riram.

"Hales", Brooke prosseguia, "bom, todo mundo sabe, mas que seja. Aos 16 anos, na noite de núpcias, com nosso querido Sr. Nathan Scott".Nathan e Haley trocaram um sorriso. "Jake..."

"Você sabe quando eu perdi a virgindade?!" Jake interrompeu, surpreso. "Eu nunca te contei!"

"E você acha que o Tim contou? Eu tenho muitas fontes!" Brooke sorriu. "Como eu dizia... Jake, aos 15 anos, com sua namorada de muitos anos, Amy Pearlman".

Jake sacudiu a cabeça de leve à declaração correta de Brooke. "Não acredito que você saiba de tudo isso".

"Alôô?!"Peyton disse. "Ela é a rainha das fofocas da escola".

Brooke pareceu modesta.

"Isso não é necessariamente um elogio!" Peyton caçoou, e Brooke atirou água nela.

"Então quando você conheceu a Nikki?" Lucas perguntou a Jale.

"Algumas semanas depois, eu e a Amy rompemos logo depois de... você sabe".

Brooke balançou a cabeça em simpatia falsa. "Meu Deus, o Jakie não foi bem em sua primeira vez?"

"Cale a boca", Jake disse, e Brooke deu uma risadinha.

"Bom, onde eu estava?" Ela olhou ao redor para o grupo. "Ah, é, Lucas", ela lhe sorriu. "Aos 16 anos, na casa dela, com a Katie... como era mesmo o nome dela?"Ela perguntou a Lucas.

"Katie Blackwell", ele disse.

"É isso mesmo, lembrei".

"Cara, como você sabe disso?" Jake perguntou, ainda chocada com o conhecimento de Brooke sobre a vida sexual de todos. "Você nem o conhecia!"

"Porque ele me contou", Brooke disse. "Eu era namorada dele, lembra?"

"Quem pode esquecer?" Haley resmungou.

"Na verdade, eu não sei com quem foi sua primeira vez", Lucas disse, repentinamente notando isto.

"Isso porque ela não pode lembrar!" Peyton disse rindo.

Brooke ficou calada por um segundo, mordendo o lábio. "Na verdade..."

"Você lembrou com quem foi?" Peyton perguntou, intrigada.

Brooke não respondeu, e então Theresa interrompeu, "Você ainda não falou do Nathan".

Brooke olhou na direção de Nathan, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele lhe deu um leve aceno.

Ela respirou fundo. "Nathan, no seu aniversário de 15 anos, na cama dos pais dele... comigo".

Houve silêncio por um segundo. Todos os encaravam, e então Peyton disse, "Foi com o Nathan?! Quando você disse que tinha perdido a virgindade na festa dele, você me disse que estava bêbada demais para lembrar com quem foi!"

"Me desculpa, tá? Eu estava mesmo bêbada, e não podia me lembrar com certeza, e aí vocês dois começaram a namorar logo depois e eu só... nunca te contei". Brooke tagarelava. "E eu sei que eu devia ter contado, e sinto muito mesmo, mas é que... nunca veio à tona!" Ela concluiu tolamente, olhando em súplica para Peyton.

"Tudo bem", Peyton disse. "Eu entendo. Mas é que nunca achei que você mentiria para mim".

"Lamento muito, Pey".

Peyton a perdoou, e as duas se abraçaram. Jake, Tim e Theresa começaram a conversar, tentando acabar com o silêncio levemente estranho que caíra enquanto as meninas conversavam. Peyton logo se uniu a eles, assim como Brooke e Lucas, embora ela o observasse pelo canto do olho enquanto eles conversando, especulando no que ele estaria pensando.

Nathan virou-se para Haley, a seu lado. "Me desculpe por nunca ter te contado, mas é que foi há séculos, e foi muito idiota e..."

"Tudo bem", Haley interrompeu. "Eu não estou com raiva". Ela sorriu.

"Sério? Porque eu sei que pra você, a primeira vez foi muito importante, e eu não queria que você pensasse..."

"Sério", Haley disse. "Eu sabia que você tinha transado antes de mim, e eu sempre achei que você tinha perdido a virgindade com uma garota qualquer. E eu aceitava isso. E daí se foi com a Brooke – quero dizer, você dormiu com a Peyton, e isso nunca foi problema".

Nathan respirou aliviado. "Obrigado", ele disse, "por entender". Ela sorriu para ele, que pôs uma mão em seu rosto e a beijou.

"Ei, se controlem, vocês dois!" Peyton gritou, interrompendo o clima; os outros riram. O fato de que Haley estava inabalável pela revelação de Brooke pareceu um sinal de que eles podiam deixar isso pra lá; e assim, o grupo voltou a rir e conversar.

Lucas empurrou a nova informação para o fundo de sua mente. Preocuparia-se mais tarde em estudar quais eram exatamente seus sentimentos a respeito de sua ex-namorada ter transado com seu meio-irmão. Ele tinha percebido o olhar de Brooke depois de ela ter-lhes contado, e ela lhe parecera preocupada. Ele foi levemente consolado por isso; ela ainda se importava com seus sentimentos, e entendia que ainda havia muito entre eles que, ao ser descoberto assim, importaria mais a ele do que aos outros. Ele tinha certeza de que ela iria querer conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Enquanto isso, ele aproveitaria a noite sem se preocupar.

"De quem é essa perna?!" Brooke estava perguntando, quando Lucas saiu de seu transe, cutucando alguém no bolo de pernas no centro.

"É minha!" Peyton disse. "Sai, isso faz cócegas!"

"Tá muito macia!" Brooke disse. "Você foi se depilar sem mim?"

"Gente", Nathan sussurrou, "é uma cena da fantasia".

Brooke o ignorou, e Haley atirou água em seu rosto.

"Ahn... fui, há uma semana, eu acho", Peyton admitiu, levemente culpada.

"Sem mim?!" Brooke fingiu estar indignada. "Com quem você foi?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Ahn, a Anna queria ir, então eu disse que iria com ela".

"Ah", o rosto de Brooke ficou subitamente mais sério. Haley a observava; sabia que Brooke estava meio desconfortável com Peyton ficando próxima a Anna, novamente, depois de seus... problemas. Brooke sentia que Anna tinha traído a confiança de Peyton ao não apoiá-la.

"Lamento", Peyton disse, e parecia verdadeira.

"Tudo bem, não seja boba, não importa tanto assim!" Mas a voz de Brooke soava meio estranha. Não era que ela não gostasse de Anna; era que... ela detestara quando, aparentemente, Anna tinha roubado tudo o que fora seu antes: sua melhor amiga... e Lucas. E ela achava que Peyton tinha perdoado Anna um pouco depressa demais depois das horas difíceis na escola.

Ela teria que esquecer, contudo. Aparentemente, Anna estava mais uma vez em cena; pelo menos, ela não era mais namorada de Lucas. Ela ainda estava um pouco chateada com o lance da depilação, contudo; ela e Peyton sempre faziam isso juntas. Ela percebeu que estava sendo boba, e deu um empurrãozinho na perna de Peyton com a sua e sorriu para ela, para a outra saber que ela estava bem. Peyton sorriu em retorno, e então uniu-se a Jake e Tim na conversa sobre atrizes gostosas, parando Jake no meio de seu fluxo de elogios a Scarlett Johansson.

Lucas fitou Brooke; tinha reconhecido o tom de sua voz quando ela dissera que estava bem. Era o tom de quem diria qualquer coisa em vez daquilo. Ela viu que ele a observava e lhe deu um sorriso genuíno, e ele sorriu de volta, deixando que o braço que repousava atrás dela repousasse sobre os seus ombros. Ela apoiou-se nele, confortada, e pousou a cabeça de leve em seu pescoço.

O toque de um celular rompeu o som das vozes felizes. Todos ergueram os olhos.

"É o meu", Brooke disse. "Jake, pode me passar? Está no agasalho do Lucas" Ela apontou para onde o moletom estava, a uma curta distância dele.

Ele apanhou o agasalho pela manga e o passou para ela. Ela secou as mãos no tecido, dando um sorriso de desculpas a Lucas, e tirou o telefone.

"Alô?"Houve uma pausa. "Felix, oi. É... Acho que aqui tem sinal". Aparentemente, ela daria tudo para que o celular falhasse.

Peyton tentou engolir seu riso. O cara com certeza sabia quando ligar. Ela imaginou o que Felix iria fazer se pudesse ver Brooke agora, sentada numa banheira termal com quarto cara, aparentemente muito à vontade, apenas segundos antes, entre os braços de seu ex-namorado.

"Estou em uma, ahn, banheira termal", Brooke disse, pondo uma mão em sua cabeça. _Não posso acreditar nisso!_ Ela disse a Peyton apenas mexendo a boca, e a loira sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Com, ahn, umas pessoas". Os outros todos observavam. "Ahn, é, ele está aqui". Ela resmungou, mas Lucas tinha ouvido que Felix havia questionado sobre ele. "Ahn, não, não pode falar agora com ele, ele está, ahn, meio ocupado com, ahn, a Katie Blackwell". Ela viu Lucas pôr uma mão sobre a boca para disfarçar o riso e deu uma cotovelada na cintura dele.

"Escuta, Felix, posso, ahn, posso te ligar depois? Claro, tá, ok, ok, tchau!" Ela desligou o telefone e o jogou para o lado, e então escondeu o rosto nas mãos, afundando na água.

"Sabe, Brooke, talvez seja apenas comigo, ou talvez meus olhos estejam ruins", Jake disse, com a expressão muito séria, "mas eu não vejo a Katie Blackwell em lugar nenhum".

Todos desataram rir, mas Brooke apenas gemeu. "Eu tinha que dizer algo a ele!" Brooke defendeu a si mesma. "Ele estava para surtar! Quero dizer, posso ver o motivo, pareceria muito ruim", ela indicou a banheira termal, querendo falar da situação.

"Bom, é", Haley disse. "Acho que nenhum namorado ficaria muito feliz ao saber que sua namorada estava há quilômetros de distância, dentro de uma banheira termal, com o ex dela!"

Lucas pareceu pouco à vontade quando falaram dele como se não estivesse ali, mas Brooke riu. "É, acho que não. Ele queria falar com o ex, e ele teria feito um barraco e..."

"Ele queria falar comigo?" Lucas interrompeu. "Para dizer o quê?"

"Pra te dizer pra ficar bem longe da namorada dele!" Nathan sugeriu rindo.

"Gente, calem a boca, não é engraçado", Brooke disse.

"Brooke, por que você não termina com ele? Quero dizer, você quer mesmo ficar com ele, apesar de ele não confiar em você?"Theresa disse.

"Eu não vou romper com ele!" Brooke disse. "Vai ser só uma semana, e então vai ficar tudo bem. Ele apenas... não gosta do Lucas, é isso".

"Vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui, por favor?" Lucas disse, mas não estava chateado. Havia algo muito reconfortante em ouvir o quanto ele irritava Felix, vendo o quanto ele odiava o sujeito.

"Desculpa!"Brooke disse, pegando na mão que estava mais uma vez sobre seus ombros e dando um beijinho nela. "É, devíamos deixar pra lá. Não é... a melhor coisa sobre o que falar".

Os outros pareceram meio desapontados, principalmente as meninas; dissecar a vida amorosa de Brooke era algo que todas elas adoravam.

"Devíamos sair logo", Haley disse, olhando seu relógio, jogado no deque atrás dela. "Está bem tarde".

Ela se acomodara no colo de Nathan um pouco antes, e agora ele abraçava-a com mais força. "Mais um tempinho?" Ele pediu, como uma criança pequena. Ela riu e concordou, pondo a mão no rosto dele.

"Tá, mais um round de verdade ou desafio para todo mundo!" Peyton disse.

Todos concordaram, e Jake foi primeiro, mas arrependeu-se quando foi forçado a revelar seu momento de maior embaraço, que se dera quando seu pai o flagrara olhando uma pilha de revistas de pornografia.

"Não sei para quem foi mais constrangedor, na verdade", ele riu, "para mim ou para ele!"

Tanto Peyton quanto Theresa escolheram verdade. Brooke perguntou a Peyton com quem ela iria adorar ficar presa num elevador. Jake reclamou quando viu que não estava na lista, mas Peyton lhe explicou que ela podia transar com ele quando quisesse. Theresa admitiu, por sua vez, que ela beijara uma vez Alvin Hicks, o maior gênio da classe, quando ele e seus amigos invadiram uma festa na qual ela estava.

"Eu não sabia que era ele!" Ela explicou. "Eu estava bem bêbada na época, mas ele, para minha surpresa, beija muito bem!"

"Eca!"Brooke exclamou, e as garotas estremeceram de nojo.

"Nathan, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio", ele disse.

"Eu o desafio a me fazer uma massagem", Haley disse.

"Isso não é um desafio!" Devolveu Nathan.

"Bom, vai ter que ser, porque eu quero uma", ela respondeu, esfregando a nuca. Nathan rolou os olhos, mas cedeu.

"Haley, verdade ou desafio?" Theresa perguntou.

"Bom, o desafio deu certo na última vez", ela gracejou, piscando para Brooke. "Vou querer outro".

"Certo... mostre!"

"O quê?!"

"Vai ajudá-la a esquecer de seu pudor!" Brooke explicou. "São apenas peitos, e todo mundo os tem! Exceto pelos caras, claro!" Ela acrescentou, indicando os rapazes.

"Ei, você tá falando dos peitos da minha mulher!" Nathan exclamou.

"Eles não te pertencem, Nate!"

"Se o marido pode se permitir controle sobre alguma parte no corpo de sua mulher, sabe... é sobre eles!" Ele disse, indicando os seios de Haley.

Brooke riu, mas disse, "Lamento, é o desafio da Haley!"

Haley gemeu. "Por que os piores sempre sobram pra mim? Tá!"Ela desatou o nó de seu biquíni.

"Eu não quero ver isso!" Lucas cobriu os olhos. Haley baixou o top, e o recolocou depressa. Todos riram, e Jake deu um assobio alto. Nathan deu um olhar de falsa fúria a Brooke, que lhe sorriu docemente.

"Tá, quem é agora?" Perguntou Peyton. "Ah, Lucas!" Ela refletiu por um momento. "Na verdade, vamos pular você rapidinho. Brooke, verdade ou desafio?"

"Qual é, Pey, você já sabe o que vou escolher!"

Peyton sorriu, "É, sei. Para seu desafio... beije o Lucas!"

Brooke imediatamente lembrou a vez, quase um ano antes, quando ela mandara Peyton fazer exatamente o mesmo desafio na festa de Dan. Mas, ao contrário dela, Peyton não tinha a nota de malícia que a dela tivera, e ela não precisara acrescentar, 'Mostre-nos quais são seus verdadeiros sentimentos'. Todo o grupo sabia o motivo de ela ter pedido isso a Brooke.

"A propósito, Lucas?" Peyton acrescentou no silêncio da expectativa. "Isso pode contar como seu desafio também".

Brooke estava hesitante. Peyton sabia que ela não era mulher de recusar um desafio, mais agora que havia uma grande parte dela que desejava ardentemente beijá-lo. "Só um beijo, certo?" Ela perguntou a Peyton. "Nada mais?"

"Só um beijo", Peyton disse. Ela capturou o olho de Haley e elas trocaram um sorriso. Sabiam que Brooke faria e então, talvez, enfim ela admitisse o que sentia.

Brooke olhou para Lucas. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas bem de leve. Ela respirou fundo. "O Felix nunca vai saber disso, tá?"Ela disse ao grupo que concordou obedientemente.

Ela voltou os olhos para Lucas, mordendo o lábio, e enfim se decidiu. Ela virou os olhos, como se dissesse 'qual o grande problema?'. Deu um pequeno sorriso a ele, e então pôs a mão em seu rosto e o beijou.

O beijo foi breve, mas o grupo ficou quieto por alguns segundos depois de seu fim. Talvez fosse o fato de que seus olhos se conectaram quando eles se afastaram, ou talvez porque Brooke ficara de olhos fechados um segundo ou dois a mais que o necessário, ou talvez porque isso parecesse tão certo. Suas cabeças moveram-se para lados opostos, eles ficaram juntos pela mesma quantidade de tempo, seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente. O que quer que fosse, todos podiam notar que aquele fora mais que um beijo normal de 'desafio'.

Quando Brooke enfim desviou os olhos de Brooke e olhou para Peyton, Peyton lhe sorria. O ar de tensão se desfez, e Jake perguntou, "Todos já foram desafiados?"

"Eu não fui", Tim disse.

"Certo... eu o desafio a ir apanhar toalhas pra gente", Nathan disse rindo. Tim fechou a cara, mas pulou para fora e calçou os tênis. Vestindo seu agasalho, ele começou a correr pela neve rumo ao chalé.

Todos o viram correr.

"Acha que devíamos ter contado a ele que tem uma pilha de toalhas bem ali?" Brooke perguntou. Os outros riram, e saíram, apanhando toalhas. Nathan envolveu uma ao redor de Haley enquanto ela apanhava suas roupas.

Brooke secou os pés e calçou as botas de novo. Lucas desatou a rir ao vê-la em nada além de em uma toalha e de botas.

Peyton deslizou para junto de Lucas enquanto ele vestia a camiseta. "Pode me agradecer agora".

Ele olhou para ela evirou os olhos, mas então olhou na direção de Brooke, que estava pondo sua minissaia. "Obrigado", ele disse com seriedade, e ela sorriu.

Todos estavam vestidos e a ponto de retornarem para seus chalés quando Tim voltou, carregando uma pilha de toalhas. Ele não ficou feliz.

Todos disseram boa-noite, e Brooke e Lucas estavam indo embora quando o telefone dela tocou de novo. Ela viu o identificador de chamadas e viu que era Felix. Ela cancelou a ligação e ergueu os olhos para ver Lucas observando-a.

"Vou falar com ele amanhã", ela resmungou. Ele acenou e depois sorriu. Passando um braço nos ombros dela mais uma vez, eles foram de volta a seu chalé.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 4**

Quando eles chegaram na cabine, Lucas e Brooke entraram em seus quartos individuais para trocar de roupa. Brooke vestiu um short curto e uma regata, e vestiu o agasalho de Lucas sobre a regata, pois seu quarto estava frio. Ela entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes, e achou Lucas ali, usando um short de pijama azul-escuro e uma camiseta cinza. Ele sorriu brevemente para ela, e continuou a escovar os dentes. Ela colocou pasta na escova de dentes, seus olhos vagando sobre o reflexo de Lucas no espelho.

A camiseta deixava entrever o corpo definido sob ela, e ela mentalmente censurou-se por não ter aproveitado o fato de ele ter estado sem camisa pela maior parte da noite, dentro da banheira termal.

Lucas cuspiu espuma, e lavou a escova, e depois sentou na beira da banheira, esperando que Brooke acabasse. Quando ela acabou, deu um olhar estranho a ele, perguntando-se por que ele esperara.

"Eu só queria dizer boa noite", ele sorriu, como se tivesse lido a mente dela.

"Tá", ela acenou e deu de ombros. "Boa noite". Deu um sorriso sapeca por cima do ombro e virou-se para sair.

Ele virou os olhos, e segurou o braço dela quando ela saía do banheiro. "Vem cá", ele riu, puxando-a em um abraço. Ela aninhou o rosto no peito dele e suspirou. Ele se afastou um pouco, olhando a face dele. "Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo", ela sorriu.

"Eu só quis ter certeza, depois... de tudo. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e o Felix, mas, se precisar de mim, estou bem aqui, tá? E não me importa se é um pouco estranho ou não. Você vai sempre poder falar comigo".

Ela acenou e disse, "Valeu, isso significa um monte pra mim".

Ele sorriu e notou então que ela estava vestindo seu agasalho. "Eu vou recuperar isso um dia?" Ele perguntou, rindo.

Ela fingiu refletir por um momento. "Ahn... não!"

"Deixa pra lá, fica melhor mesmo em você", ele piscou para ela, e deixou o banheiro, dizendo boa noite por cima de seu ombro e entrando em seu quarto.

Brooke entrou no próprio quarto, e subiu na cama. Ela pensou rapidamente em Felix e se sentiu ue pouco de culpa por cancelar o telefonema dele, mais cedo. Prometeu a si mesma que ligaria para ele no dia seguinte. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, sua mente inevitavelmente começou a vagar sobre o garoto deitado no quarto ao lado, enquanto ela caía no sono.

* * *

Lucas acordou com o som da porta abrindo.

"Brooke?" Ele perguntou para o escuro. Houve luz vindo da sala de estar, e ele apenas podia delinear a figura aproximando-se de sua cama. Brooke aproximou-se e estava de pé ao lado do móvel, com os braços em volta dela mesma.

"Tudo bem?" Lucas perguntou preocupado.

"Tudo, é que... não consigo dormir", ela sussurrou. Houve o estalo de um trovão, e a luz de um raio.

"É a tempestade?" Lucas perguntou, olhando para a janela.

"Bom, duh!" Brooke fez. "Não, estamos sendo atacados. Claro que é uma tempestade".

"Achei que você gostasse de tempestades", ele disse. "Você gosta de ver os raios".

Ela sorriu por ele ter lembrado, e disse, "Quando eu falei que não gostava?"

"Bom, eu concluí que foi por isso que você não conseguiu dormir", ele disse. "Não foi?"

Ela fez uma breve pausa. "Não gosto de dormir sozinha durante tempestades", ela sussurrou. "Eu costumava ficar apavorada, quando eu era criança. Meu pai deixava que eu dormisse em sua cama com ele e minha mãe, mas, quando eles não estavam lá, eu ficava em pânico".

Lucas sentiu uma agulhada no peito às palavras de Brooke. "Quer que eu me levante para lhe fazer companhia, ou prefere dormir aqui?"

"Bom, tá um frio danado aqui fora, então a cama seria preferível", Brooke disse.

Lucas riu, feliz por Brooke soar mais como ela mesma, e levantou o edredom. Ela entrou sob eles, e ele sentou, começando a sair da cama e oferecendo-se para dormir em uma cama.

"Ai, não seja idiota", ela disse, impedindo-o. "É uma cama de casal e, mesmo assim, já fizemos pior".

Lucas sorriu e voltou a deitar-se, apoiando-se em um cotovelo e a encarando. Houve um silêncio confortável por uns segundos, enquanto Brooke aninhava a cabeça no travesseiro, adorando o cheiro de Lucas ali.

"Tenho medo de águas profundas", Lucas disse enfim.

"É mesmo?" Brooke disse, consolada pelo fato de também ele ser dono de medos não revelados.

"Eu odeio o fato de não podermos ver o que há debaixo de nós. Na verdade, tenho mais medo de tubarões do que da água, na verdade".

Brooke acenou. "É, tubarões não são muito legais. Acho então que você nunca viu _Tubarão_".

"Como você acha que esse medo nasceu?"

Brooke riu. "Sei. Bom, eu não recomendo _Nas Profundezas do Mar Sem Fim_!"

Houve outra trovoada, e Lucas olhou alarmado para Brooke. "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo", ela sorriu. "Perfeito".

* * *

Lucas acordou na manhã seguinte, e encontrou a cama vazia. Brooke provavelmente estava vestindo-se, ou tomando banho. Ele riu para si mesmo. Não iria contar, quando a visse, que tinha acordado de novo no meio da noite, e a viu com um braço ao redor dele, e um pedaço de sua camiseta preso na mão dela. Ele viu o agasalho jogado no fim da cama e o apanhou. O perfume de Brooke tinha se entranhado na trama, e ele sorriu enquanto o abraçava.

Esquiar naquele dia foi mais divertido que no dia anterior. Todos estavam ficando mais confiantes, e começaram a deslizar colinas abaixo em velocidades que deixaram Whitey muito desconfortável.

Lucas e até mesmo Jake estavam começando a pegar o jeito do snowboard, e pareciam estar em seu habitat natural quando desciam pela colina, em vez de parecerem perdidos.

Quando todos se encontraram para o almoço, todos animadamente repassaram os saltos que tinham conseguido fazer, ou árvores das quais tinham se desviado (ou, no caso de Brooke e Theresa, as duas pistas profissionais pelas quais elas deslizaram naquela manhã).

"Tenho uma idéia do que fazer hoje à tarde", Haley disse quando eles estavam terminando o almoço. "Podemos andar de tobogã!"

"Meu Deus, eu adoro tobogã!" Brooke deu um gritinho. "Temos que fazer isso!"

Os outros aceitaram prontamente. Assim, mais tarde, depois de esquiarem mais um pouco, todos voltaram à locadora e alugaram quatro imensos tobogãs.

"Tem uma boa colina perto de nossos chalés, e não é visada pelos esquiadores", Peyton sugeriu. "Podemos ir pra lá!"

"Legal. Tá, quem vai me puxar?" Haley tinha se sentado em um dos tobogãs assim que eles tinham voltado para a neve, e agora estava claramente olhando para Nathan. Ele virou os olhos, mas puxou o fio e começou a puxá-la.

Tim fez o som de um chicote, o que revelou ser um erro. "Não pense que vai escapar fácil assim!" Theresa disse, e também Tim viu-se puxando um trenó carregado. Isso, é claro, fez com que nem Peyton nem Brooke vissem motivo para andarem e, com uma piscada e um sorriso sedutor, Brooke persuadira Lucas a arrastá-la.

"Assim é a vida!" Haley sorriu enquanto elas deslizavam pela neve, e Brooke riu.

Quando chegaram à colina, os garotos estavam mortos. "O que vocês têm? Eu achava que vocês todos estavam em excelentes condições, sendo atletas!" Peyton riu, e Jake a fuzilou com os olhos.

As garotas, repletas de energia, correram para o topo da colina, arrastando os trenós.

"Quando foi que ficamos tão dominados?" Tim refletiu enquanto eles observavam-nas.

"Não sei", Nathan disse. "Mas acho que pro Lucas é pior. Quero dizer, você nem tá dormindo com ela, cara!"

"Ainda não acredito nisso", Jake disse, meio sério. "Não tem como vocês dois estarem transando sem a gente saber?"

Lucas deu um olhar de lado a ela. "Acredite", ele disse. "Não estamos!"

As garotas tinham descido pela neve, e vieram parar aos pés deles.

"Pelo que estão esperando?!" Brooke chamou. "Essas coisas são imensas, têm espaço pra dois!"

Eles passaram a hora seguinte descendo de tobogã pela colina, disputando uns contra os outros ou uns tentando derrubar os outros. Peyton e Jake bolaram um modo muito eficiente de fazê-lo, e Brooke e Lucas freqüentemente eram seus alvos.

Depois de serem derrubados três vezes, os dois estavam deitados e ofegantes na neve. Brooke se jogou no peito de Lucas e enterrou o rosto na jaqueta dele por uns segundos.

"Acho que devemos nos vingar", Lucas sussurrou para ela. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, com um brilho moleque nas íris. Ele formou uma bola de neve em uma mão e, ainda esparramado na neve, atirou-a nas costas de Jake.

Jake virou-se, sobressaltado, e então estreitou os olhos quando viu o culpado, que estava rindo com Brooke. Jake começou a juntar neve e, ao mesmo tempo, Brooke pulou de cima de Lucas e agarrou um punhado, atirando-o em Peyton.

Uma guerra de bola de neve aconteceu. Os outros viram o que estavam acontecendo e não quiseram ficar de fora. Logo, todos estavam correndo ao redor, cobertos de neve.

Brooke estava sendo perseguida por Nathan, que segurava uma bola de neve particularmente grande, tendo acabado de atingi-la com outra. Foi atingido nas costas por um rolo de neve, e se virou para ver Jake atrás dele. De repente, um braço apareceu e puxou Brooke para baixo, atrás de um monte de neve.

Lucas pôs um dedo sobre os lábios, sorrindo-lhe. Ele juntou um montinho de neve nas mãos, e ela acenou e fez o mesmo. Eles se entreolharam e então ambos pularam de trás do monte, cobrindo Nathan com bolas de neve.

O tiro de Brooke o atingiu bem no rosto, e ele a olhou, chocado, enquanto ela desatava a rir e dava um tapa na mão de Lucas.

"Hales, talvez um contra-ataque?" Nathan chamou, mas Haley estava dobrada em riso, por causa da cabeça dele, coberta de neve.

* * *

Brooke e Lucas se arrastaram para dentro da casa, rindo tanto que mal conseguiam ficar direito em pé, ambos encharcados de neve.

"Aquilo foi muito massa! A expressão na cara do Nathan!"

Brooke sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma, e esfregou os braços, enquanto seus dentes começavam a se bater.

"Vá tomar um banho. Deve estar congelando!" Lucas disse.

"E você?"

"Eu vou ficar bem, só trocarei de roupa".

"Tem certeza?" Brooke não parecia convencida. Mesmo com roupas secas, os cabelos dele ainda estariam molhados, e a água era gélida.

"Tenho, agora vá", ele deu um empurrãozinho nela rumo ao banheiro.

Lucas entrou no quarto e despiu a camiseta e o agasalho molhados. Apanhou uma toalha e tentou secar um pouco os cabelos.

"Desculpa, é que preciso pegar umas roupas", Brooke tinha entrado, apontando para o guarda-roupa dele, onde ela tinha estocado algumas de suas roupas. Ela brecou quando avistou Lucas, parecendo ridiculamente sexy sem camiseta e com os cabelos molhados e despenteados.

"Ai, desculpa! Eu vou, ahn, pegá-las depois", ela disse voltando para o banheiro, com seus olhos arregalados.

Lucas observou-a afastar, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

Ele trocou as roupas por jeans e uma camiseta limpa, apanhou um livro e deitou na cama para ler. Depois de um momento, houve uma batida em sua porta, e ele ouviu a voz de Brooke. "Você já tá vestido?"

"Estou", ele respondeu.

"Bom, porque eu não estou", ela disse entrando, envolta em uma toalha. "E eu acho que, se mais de um de nós estiver seminu na próxima vez, as coisas vão ficar estranhas", ela gracejou, enquanto se aproximava do guarda-roupa.

Lucas não respondeu por um segundo, pois estava olhando para ela; e então, ele censurou-se e disse, "É".

Ela deu um olhar de estranheza a ele sobre o ombro e continuou a selecionar roupas. Quando ela aparentemente estava com tudo que queria, ela se virou para partir, dando um sorriso breve a ele por cima de seu ombro enquanto o fazia. Ela parou na porta, contudo, e voltou, sentando-se na beira da cama dele.

"Na verdade, enquanto eu estou aqui, tem uma coisa sobre a qual eu queria falar com você", ela disse, mordendo o lábio de leve.

"Ahn... tá".

"Eu não sei se eu devia abordar isto, mas eu só queria ter certeza..."

Ela foi interrompida por Lucas, "Ahn, Brooke, se essa vai ser uma conversa séria, na qual eu vou precisar pensar coerentemente, seria possível que nós a tenhamos... quando você_não_ parecer muito gostosa usando apenas uma toalha?"

Brooke deu um aceno lento. "Tá, é, eu vou voltar mais tarde", ela pôs uma mão em sua perna ao se levantar. "Não quis deixá-lo todo excitado e abalado aí, Garoto Pensativo", ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Lucas deu um olhar de derreter gelo a ela, mas concluiu que tinha pedido por isso. Ela deixou-o para se trocar, rindo para si mesma.

Ela voltou plenamente vestida, e Lucas deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio, apesar de ter percebido que o top dela ainda era bem apertado e decotado, não que ele se importasse com isso!

Ela sentou de pernas cruzadas, e então disse, "Afinal, eu queria falar com você sobre... o que eu contei a todo mundo ontem à noite".

"Sobre você e o Nathan?" Ele perguntou.

"É", ela encontrou brevemente os olhos dele, e então abaixou os seus. "Não era assim que eu queria que você descobrisse sobre isso, eu apenas..."

"Você quer dizer que planejou me contar isso algum dia?" Ele interrompeu.

"Mas é claro que sim!" Ela disse, notando o tom levemente frio de sua voz. "Quando nós começamos a sair, eu ia te contar, mas isso teria significado que a Peyton e a Haley iriam descobrir. Tinha tanta história envolvendo isso, e nós tínhamos acabado de começar a namorar, então eu achei que a revelação de bombas podia esperar".

Lucas continuou a observá-la.

"E então eu ia te contar quando ficássemos mais próximos e coisa assim, mas aí... bom, você sabe, outras coisas aconteceram?"

Lucas abaixou os olhos. "Mas você nunca achou que, com todas coisas entre o Nathan e eu, isso seria algo muito importante para mim?"

"Sim, eu sabia disso, e é por isso que eu queria te contar. Mas... bom, o Nathan e a Haley estão juntos agora... não eu e você. Ele devia contar".

Lucas acenou, compreensivo. "Então por que você contou pra todo mundo ontem?"

"Não sei. Apenas achei que a hora havia chegado, e que eu podia contar a todo mundo de uma vez. E eu achei que havia montes de testemunhas, para que a Haley ou a Peyton... ou _você_ não pudessem me matar", ela deu um pequeno sorriso a ele, e ele correspondeu. "Eu sinto muito por não ter te contado antes".

"Tudo bem", ele sorriu, e se inclinou para frente, tomando uma das mãos dela e dando um beijinho nela. Ela sorriu para ele e se arrastou pela cama, deitando-se ao lado dele e entrelaçando os dedos com os dele.

Quando todos entraram no restaurante naquela noite, eles descobriram que ninguém tinha sentado, e, em vez disso, estavam amealhados ao redor de Whitey, que parecia estar fazendo um anúncio.

"Agora, eu sei que alguns de vocês ficaram desapontados por estarem perdendo o jogo dos Bobcats de hoje à noite", ele dizia, e havia murmúrios de concordância entre muitos dos rapazes. O mais alto deles veio de Nathan, o que fez Haley virar os olhos. "E, por isso ser algo que eu sei que é importante para vocês, e também para mim", ele acrescentou "eu descobri um bar na cidade mais próxima, que estará transmitindo o jogo, e vou levar quem quiser assistir".

Houve gritos altos, e Nathan riu animadamente. Os rapazes imediatamente concordaram em ir, e Lucas virou-se para Brooke, "Quer vir?"

Ela refletiu. "Ahn... caras gatinhos em shorts apertados..." ela começou, refletindo, e então continuou, "... em um bar com nosso técnico de basquete... com trinta caras muito estressados e nervosos... é, não tenho certeza".

Lucas riu. Theresa apareceu ao lado de Brooke. "Quer ir? Pode até ser divertido".

"Eu acho..." Brooke disse, quando Haley e Peyton se aproximaram. "Ou tenho outra idéia", ela disse. "Devíamos ter uma festa do pijama enquanto os caras estão vendo o jogo e ficando mais amigos".

"Ah, eu gosto dessa idéia!" Theresa disse, e as outras acenaram.

"Mas não temos filmes", Peyton disse.

"Ou pipoca", disse Hales.

"Ou bebida", disse Theresa.

Brooke sorriu para todas. "Não temam, sua fada-madrinha arrumará tudo! Podemos fazer no meu chalé".

Todas pareceram intrigadas, perguntando-se como Brooke colocaria as mãos em tudo, mas concordaram.

"Estamos indo agora, vamos jantar na cidade". Nathan deu um cutucão no ombro de Haley. "Você e as meninas vêm ou vão ficar?"

"Nós vamos ficar", Haley sorriu. "Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama".

Nathan levantou as sobrancelhas. "Tá, eu te vejo mais tarde então", ele deu um beijo breve em Haley.

Os outros rapazes se despediram, e Brooke abordou Lucas. "A propósito, as meninas vão dormir lá no nosso chalé esta noite, então não se preocupe se ouvir algum... não sei, barulho alto ou coisa assim quando voltar!"

"Tá..." Lucas pareceu um pouco confuso. "Eu vou poder dormir lá?"

"Ahn... talvez não", Brooke riu. "Mas podemos ver isso quando você voltar. Você sempre pode ficar com o Nathan".

"Tá", Lucas acenou, e Brooke deu um beijo em sua face e se despediu.

Quando as outras meninas entraram no chalé de Brooke, mais tarde, descobriram que ela tinha cumprido sua palavra quando dissera que tomaria conta de todos os detalhes. Os edredons dela e de Lucas estavam no chão, perto de duas imensas tigelas de pipoca. Alguns filmes estavam sobre a pequena televisão, e uma garrafa de vodca e uma imensa variedade de sucos estavam colocados sobre uma mesa lateral.

"Onde você arrumou tudo isso?" Theresa perguntou enquanto se acomodava no sofá.

"Bom, eu perguntei por aí se as pessoas haviam trazido algum filme, e a cozinha do restaurante me deu as bebidas, exceto pela vodca, que eu mesma trouxe. E Whitey trouxe montes de pipocas da cidade ontem, porque achou que os garotos podiam gostar de comer pipoca durante o jogo, e eu consegui persuadi-lo a me dar um pouco", ela sorriu maliciosa.

"Perfeito!" Peyton apanhou um pouco de pipoca e se aninhou numa poltrona, enquanto Haley se sentava na outra ponta do sofá com Theresa e o edredom de Brooke, deixando Brooke deitada no chão sob o edredom de Lucas.

Elas assistiram um filme primeiro, mordiscando pipoca. Era bem assustador; assim, mais ou menos no meio do filme, Peyton tinha deslizado para o chão e estava acomodada sob o edredom com Brooke.

"Tá, quem concorda que assistamos o resto desse filme depois?" Haley disse, quando os personagens no filme entraram num chalé apavorante que parecia preocupantemente similar àquele no qual elas estavam naquele momento.

"Eu!" Todas disseram em uníssono. Brooke apanhou o controle e o desligou.

"Lembrem-me de trazer _As Apimentadas _da próxima vez", Brooke brincou.

Haley se levantou e se serviu d eum copo de suco, olhando pela porta aberta do quarto de Lucas enquanto o fazia. "Não acredito que você deixou o Luke ficar na cama de casal!" Ela disse para Brooke.

"Bom, não foi o caso de 'deixar'", Brooke respondeu secamente.

Peyton abaixou os olhos para o edredom, notando que este era bem grande. "Esse aqui é do Lucas?" Ela perguntou.

"É", Brooke disse distraidamente.

"O cheiro é o seu".

"O que quer dizer?" Brooke riu.

"Bom, sabe, todo mundo tem um cheiro. Ele tem o seu cheiro, e o do seu perfume".

Haley ergueu as sobrancelhas para Brooke.

"Bom, talvez seja porque eu estava deitada em cima dele ou coisa assim", Brooke ignorou. Não estava com vontade de admitir que tinha dormido na cama dele na noite anterior. As meninas não precisavam de uma desculpa para sabatiná-la a respeito de Lucas.

Peyton pareceu incrédula, mas nada disse. Haley, por sua vez, perguntou, "Brooke, falando sério, o que está acontecendo entre você e o Lucas?" Brooke estivera à espera dessa pergunta; sabia que elas iam querer saber. O problema, contudo, era que ela mesma mal sabia!

"Falando sério, eu não sei. Quero dizer, na verdade nada, porque eu estou com o Felix".

Peyton deixou esse fato para lá. "É, tá, que seja, não é _nada_, Brooke! Vocês só faltam se agarrar! Eu não estou dizendo que não deviam se agarrar ou coisa assim, mas eu acho que você precisa ser honesta com ele e dizer como se sente".

Brooke suspirou; Peyton fora um pouco rápida demais ao tirar Felix de cena. Nem todos desvalorizavam a lealdade como ela. Brooke sabia que este pensamento fora injusto, mas era verdadeiro. Peyton já havia mostrado que colocaria o amor acima da honestidade, e aquele havia acabado não sendo amor.

"Como é que você se sente, exatamente?" Theresa perguntou. "Quero dizer, você ainda é a fim dele?"

Haley deu um olhar escaldante a ela. "Acho que isso é bastante óbvio. A pergunta é: você ainda é apaixonada por ele? O suficiente para perdoá-lo completamente pelo que ele fez, e o suficiente para ficar com ele de novo?"

"Eu não sei, Hales. Quero dizer... é tão fácil, quando vocês todas estão com seus namorados, bem apaixonadinhas, sentir-se à vontade com ele, então talvez a paquera vá um pouco alem. Mas aí... Às vezes, eu percebo os olhares dele, sabe, e de repente tudo é muito mais sério, e eu me assusto".

Haley acenou, compreensiva.

Peyton considerou o que Brooke tinha dito. Enfim, ela perguntou, "Você gosta, quando percebe o olhar dele ou coisa que o valha, quando parece que há algo mais?"

"O que quer dizer?" Brooke perguntou, surpresa com a pergunta.

"Quero dizer, você preferia que isso nunca mais acontecesse, que vocês dois pudessem apenas se agarrar por aí, e sabendo que isso nunca seria algo mais sério?"

Brooke fez uma pausa. "Não".

Peyton sorriu à resposta dela. "Então eu acho que você tem sua resposta".

Brooke mordeu o lábio e então censurou-se. Podia pensar nisso mais tarde. "Bom, eu não tenho certeza, e acho que agora não é o momento de decidir alguma coisa. Essa semana é de diversão; semana que vem, vou voltar para o Felix, para a realidade... e para as decisões".

Haley sorriu. "É, tem razão, não esquente com isso agora. Paquere o Luke o quanto você quiser!" As meninas todas riram.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 5**

As meninas tinham acabado de chegar a um momento apavorante no filme, e estavam todas sentadas, segurando a respiração, com as mãos sobre o rosto.

De repente, a porta se abriu, e todas gritaram.

"Ei! Calma, meninas, é só a gente!" Nathan estava de pé na porta, com as mãos erguidas, parecendo surpreso.

"NATHAN! Que inferno você pensa que está fazendo entrando assim! Agora venha cá!" Haley fez um gesto para ele se aproximar e agarrou seu braço assim que ele estava a seu alcance, puxando-o para o sofá e aninhando-se em seus braços.

"O que vocês estão vendo?" Ele perguntou, rindo das expressões apavoradas delas.

"Um filme muito, muito assustador; assim, dá pra vocês todos entrarem e fecharem a porta? Quero descobrir o que acontece!" Peyton mandou, quando Jake sentou-se a seu lado, passando um braço ao redor dela. Tim sentou no sofá com Theresa, e Lucas perto de Brooke no chão.

"Esse aqui é o meu edredom?" Ele perguntou.

"É", Peyton respondeu. "E queremos falar com você depois sobre isso". Ela deu um sorriso malicioso para Brooke, que virou os olhos. Lucas a fitou inquisitivamente, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça, significando que explicaria mais tarde, e recolocou o vídeo

Com o passar do filme, Brooke arrastou-se para o colo de Lucas, e se acomodou entre as pernas dele, com os braços dele ao redor dela. Ele ficava sussurrando coisas em uma voz assustadora no ouvido dela, e as cotoveladas no estômago dele pareceram ineficientes. Eventualmente, ela ameaçou fazer com que todos vissem **Tubarão**, e ele se calou.

Quando o filme acabou, todos estavam um pouco abalados, apesar de, é claro, nenhum dos garotos admitir isto. Haley se levantou de um pulo e ligou todas as luzes do chalé, e todos ficaram gratos por isso.

"Tá, acho que é o momento para o velho e cafona jogo do _Eu Nunca_", Peyton sugeriu, levantando-se e apanhando a garrafa de vodca.

"Tem certeza?" Brooke gemeu. "Podíamos batizar esse jogo de _Vamos Embebedar a Brooke_!"

"E desde quando você se opõe a ficar bêbada?" Nathan riu.

"Desde que eu vi o quanto estava errada e decidi mudar!" Brooke disse de modo pio.

Nathan desatou a rir, assim como Peyton.

"O que foi?" Brooke pareceu ofendida, mas podia ver por que eles consideravam tão engraçado. "Estou falando sério!"

"Você disse que só não ia beber tanto a ponto de desmaiar. E prometemos que não vamos deixá-la bêbada assim. Só... de pilequinho".

"Bom, acho que não discordo disso. Tá, Garoto Pensativo, é sua a tarefa de ter certeza de que eu não vou desmaiar".

Lucas pareceu levemente divertido. "Tudo que você quiser, Brooke".

Peyton apanhou alguns copos, misturando uns drinques. "Uma vez que não temos aqueles copos de dose única... e eu acabei de prometer que não vamos ficar bêbados demais, seria melhor se nós não bebermos vodca pura, então vou misturá-la com alguma coisa".

Ela distribuiu os copos, e Tim concordou em ir primeiro.

"Tá... eu nunca... fui a fim de alguém e nunca contei à pessoa".

Haley suspirou e bebeu, assim como Peyton.

"Quem foi?" Brooke perguntou, dirigindo-se a ambas.

"A gente não tem que dizer!" Haley disse.

"O Sr. Stewart", Peyton ria.

"Ah, é..." Brooke sorriu, lembrando o professor de arte na sétima série, com quem Peyton jurou que iria se casar. "Você não _tem_ que dizer, Hales, mas, se você não disser, vamos concluir que é alguém dessa sala..."

Haley ficou levemente vermelha.

"... Que, eu acho, seja..." Brooke prosseguiu, "... não que tenha muita escolha, não é?" Ela olhou claramente para Lucas.

"Eu tinha uns dez anos!" Haley se defendeu.

"Não acredito que você nunca me contou, Hales!"

"Ai, meu Deus, Luke, você pode imaginar como a coisa teria sido estranha?"

"Não vejo como a amizade de vocês sobreviveu à puberdade!" Brooke riu. "Inferno, eu sei que eu não seria capaz de ser a melhor amiga do Garoto Pensativo sem ceder e... bom, vocês sabem!"

Todos eles riram. "Bom, vocês dois não são especialistas em serem apenas _amigos_", Haley riu, e Brooke fuzilou-a com os olhos para calá-la.

"Eu tenho outra", Nathan disse, sorrindo maldosamente para Brooke. "Eu nunca fui pego comprando camisinha!"

"Eu achei que você não ia me deixar bêbada!" Brooke exclamou desafiadora. "E como você sabe disso?"

Nathan acenou para Lucas, que estava parecendo meio culpado. "Eu achei que só meninas contam tudo umas pras outras", ela riu, batendo nele.

Ela relutantemente bebeu, assim como Lucas, e então disse, "Sabe, Nathan, se você quiser brincar disso, Haley pode mesmo contar-nos coisas às vezes". Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha perigosamente, ao que Haley disse:

"Brooke, não ouse!"

"Haley, o que você contou a ela?" Nathan exclamou.

"Eu nunca fiz sexo na mesa da cozinha", Brooke disse, "mas quase fiz", ela disse para si mesma.

Nathan e Haley a fuzilaram com os olhos, enquanto os outros riam, e beberam.

Eles continuaram brincando por horas. Haley, tendo jurado vingança, tentou achar mais e mais coisas que Brooke tinha feito, e que ninguém havia feito (o que era muito). Eventualmente, Lucas reclamou que muito daquilo o incluía, e se ela e Brooke não podiam acertar isto quando não o envolvessem com uma horrível dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte.

A noite eventualmente acabou com uma guerra de travesseiro gigantesca, depois de uma briga ter acontecido, sobre quem tinha ganhado a guerra de bola de neve.

Penas voaram por todos os lados, e parecia ser cada um por si e Deus por todos, até que as meninas se uniram contra os garotos e montaram um apavorante ataque, dando aos garotos nenhuma outra escolha a não ser usar táticas sujas, também conhecidas como fazer cócegas nas garotas sem piedade.

"Luke, eu juro por Deus que, se você não parar agora, vou te machucar de verdade!" Brooke deu um gritinho, tentando se afastar dele enquanto ele fazia cócegas em sua barriga sem dó.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo, e agarrou o travesseiro de Brooke, e o jogou para Nathan, que estava prendendo Haley pela cintura com um braço e mantendo os travesseiros longe das garotas com o outro.

"Acho que ganhamos!" Jake disse.

"Só porque vocês usaram táticas muito pouco honradas!" Peyton ficou emburrada, por isso, Jake a agarrou e fez cócegas nela até que ela cedeu. "Tá! Vocês ganharam, ganharam sim!"

Os garotos todos sorriram uns para os outros. Caíram no chão ou no sofá, entre as pilhas de almofadas e edredom. As garotas se aninharam nos braços de seus namorados, e Brooke estava feliz por ter Lucas com ela. Deitou-se ao lado dele, com a cabeça sobre seu peito e uma das mãos dele sobre seu estômago.

Brooke sentiu uma pontadinha de ciúme ao ver Nathan curvar a cabeça de Haley para trás e dar um levíssimo beijo nos lábios dela. Ele lhe sussurrou algo, e um sorriso assomou no rosto dela. Brooke suspirou e enlaçou os dedos nos de Lucas, apertando de leve a mão dele. Ele correspondeu ao aperto, e ela se sentiu um pouco melhor.

Peyton se levantou e desligou as luzes, antes de voltar para o lado de Jake, e todos ficaram deitados na escuridão, falando distraidamente, alguns deles cochilando e acordando.

Em alguma hora na aurora, eles enfim adormeceram, esparramados pela mobília, completamente exaustos. Quando Brooke caiu no sono, com os dedos de Lucas deslizando preguiçosamente por seu braço, ela lembrou, culposamente, que ainda não tinha telefonado para Felix.

* * *

Haley foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte. Ela se espreguiçou, e o braço de Nathan rolou para longe dela. Ela olhou seu rosto adormecido por alguns segundos, com um sorriso. Ele piscou e ela se levantou.

"Me desculpe, eu te acordei?" Ela sussurrou.

"Tudo bem", ele sorriu. "Bom dia". Ele a beijou na boca, e aí olhou ao redor. Todos ainda estavam dormindo; Peyton e Jake estavam aninhados na poltrona, e Theresa estava dormindo na outra ponta do sofá. Ele riu baixinho ao ver que Tim tinha sido jogado para fora do móvel. Lucas e Brooke estavam dormindo no chão sob o sofá, com as costas dela contra o peito dele, e um dos braços dele ao redor da cintura dela.

"Acha que devíamos acordar todo mundo?" Nathan perguntou.

"Não, eles estão tão fofos!"

"Mas, se perdermos o café da manhã, o Whitey pode vir procurar a gente, e não queremos que ele veja esse lugar!" Ele olhou ao redor, para a garrafa de vodca jogada a um canto da noite anterior, quase vazia, almofadas espalhadas por todos os lados, e seis adolescentes dormindo pelo quarto.

"Você tem razão", Haley cedeu, e gentilmente sacudiu o ombro de Theresa.

Nathan despertou Tim e depois Jake, e Haley acordou Lucas. Os movimentos dos rapazes despertaram as meninas do lado deles, e logo o quarto estava cheio com o ruído de gemidos mal-humorados, pois ninguém estava muito descansado, com poucas horas de sono.

Eles chegaram quase no fim do café da manhã, embora Brooke praticamente foi arrastada por Lucas.

Depois de uns copos de café, todos estavam suficientemente acordados para discutir os planos para o dia, e Nathan decidiu que gostaria de esquiar um pouco. Brooke concordou que ele fosse com ela, e Theresa decidiu que ia ficar nas colinas menores porque não achava que pistas para profissionais e ressacas se misturavam.

Eles voltaram para os chalés para colocarem os casacos e as luvas, e Brooke apanhou o telefone, achando que teria tempo que ligar para Felix antes de saírem.

Lucas ficou na sala, querendo dar privacidade a ela.

"Oi, é a Brooke!" Ela cumprimentou Felix animadamente, pronta para dar a ele um resumo dos dias anteriores, ouvir os gemidos dele sobre como Tree Hill era entediante sem ela, dizer que estava ansiosa para vê-lo de novo e então desligar livre de sua consciência pelo resto do dia.

Mas nunca disse nada do que havia planejado.

"Brooke!... Ahn, oi. Escuta, eu posso, ahn, te ligar depois? Prometi que ia a um lugar com a Anna!"

Brooke ficou um pouco surpresa, mas não se importou. "Tá, claro, eu te ligo depois". Ela estava para desligar quando ouviu uma voz ao fundo. Os cabelos em sua nuca se eriçaram. "Quem é ela?" Ela perguntou casualmente.

"Ahn... quem? Ah, essa, ela é uma amiga da Anna!"

"Ah, sim. Posso... posso falar com a Anna? Só quero dizer oi?"

"Ahn... sabe, ela tá no banheiro". A voz de Felix estava um pouco tensa, e ele não parecia nem um pouco entrosado. "Eu te ligo depois, certo?"

Brooke interrompeu antes que ele pudesse desligar. "Felix, quem é que está aí contigo?"

"Eu disse, Brooke, não é ninguém..." Brooke ouviu de novo a voz ao fundo, parecendo mais alta e um pouco mais furiosa. Houve um som abafado, e havia outra pessoa na linha, perguntando, "E quem está falando?"

Brooke sentiu as entranhas se revirarem; ela reconhecia a voz. Era de uma menina do ano dela, mas não alguém que ela conhecia bem.

"Você não é amiga da Anna, é?" Ela perguntou.

"O quê? Não, não sou. Sou _amiga_ do Felix".

"Desculpe por interrompê-los..." Brooke disse, mas Felix tinha recuperado o fone.

"Brooke, olha, a gente não..."

Brooke o calou. "Não acredito que você fez isso, Felix, depois de saber o que eu passei com o Lucas..."

"Como pode dizer o nome dele na minha cara? Brooke, você estava ignorando meus telefonemas, se divertindo dentro de banheiras termais com um monte de homem, incluindo seu ex-namorado! Não pode ficar com raiva de mim quando está fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa!" Ele gritou.

"Eu estava me divertindo com alguns dos meus amigos mais antigos! Deixa pra lá, Felix, não quero mais saber das suas desculpas!" Ela desligou.

Brooke deitou-se na cama, sentindo-se fria e oca. Não podia acreditar que isso tinha acontecido com ela. Ela levantou lentamente e saiu do quarto. Viu Lucas sentado no sofá.

"E aí, como foi...?" Ele se calou ao ver a expressão no rosto dela. Ela estava tremendo de leve, e parecia perdida e confusa. Ele se levantou e, em três passos, tinha envolvido-a em um abraço. Ela enterrou a cabeça no peito dele, agarrando sua jaqueta. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou.

"O Felix me traiu".

Lucas sentiu o coração desmoronar. Nunca tinha esperado isso; por mais que odiasse o sujeito, tinha achado que Felix amava Brooke de verdade. Mas, pensando bem, ele também amava, e olha o que tinha acontecido...

"Brooke, eu sinto tanto".

"Por que isso acontece comigo?" Brooke sussurrou. "O que eu tenho de errado?"

"Nada, Brooke, ok? Você é perfeita. Mas os caras..." Ele se calou; era muito difícil falar disso, quando ele mesmo também o fizera. "Não sei porque isso te acontece, mas sei que um cara não te trai sem se arrepender".

Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

"É azar dele", Lucas disse.

Ela deu um aceno meio sem vontade.

"Quer ficar aqui?" Lucas perguntou.

Ela fez uma breve pausa, e então se decidiu e disse, "Não. Você tem razão, é azar dele; não tem porque eu perder um dia excelente de esqui por culpa daquele idiota".

Lucas sorriu, "Essa é a minha menina animada!"

Eles se dirigiram para as colinas; Brooke, apesar de mais calada que o de costume, estava razoavelmente alegre.

* * *

Quando se reuniram aos outros, ela lhes contou o que aconteceu. Os garotos todos lamentaram por ela e, no caso de Nathan, se ofereceram para dar uma surra nele, e as meninas a abraçaram. Todos pareciam muito felizes em considerar Felix um grande canalha, contudo, e dizer que Brooke estava muito melhor sem ele.

Lucas notou que um pequeno sorriso aparecera no rosto de Haley. Ela viu que ele estava olhando para ela, mas ele se recusou a dar qualquer resposta para sua sobrancelha arqueada. Ela lhe deu um olhar cúmplice, contudo, como se dissesse que sabia que ele estava tão feliz pelo rompimento quanto os outros.

Depois de se assegurarem que Brooke estava bem, eles a deixaram com Nathan e se dirigiram para as colinas menores e pistas.

Eles chegaram ao topo do monte, e ambos desceram. Esquiaram um pouco até chegarem à ponta da pista profissional. Nathan olhou para baixo, um pouco nervoso.

"Está com medo, Nate?" Brooke perguntou rindo.

"NÃO!" Ele respondeu. "Mas é... bom, eu não esquio há um tempinho..."

Brooke virou os olhos à desculpa dele. "Bom, não precisamos descer imediatamente. A vista daqui de cima é linda". Eles acharam uma pequena clareira, e tiraram seus esquis, sentando na neve e olhando para o belo horizonte.

"E aí, como se sente?" Nathan perguntou.

Brooke ficou calada por um momento. "Tá", ele disse, dando de ombros. Nathan observou-a, obviamente insatisfeito com a resposta dela.

"Quero dizer, eu odeio o homem, mas... não sei, não me sinto muito mal".

"Talvez porque você se sinta secretamente aliviada?" Nathan perguntou.

"O quê? Não!"

"Porque agora você não tem que dar o fora nele", ele continuou sabendo que estava certo.

"O que te faz pensar que eu ia dar o fora nele?"

"Ah, qual é, Brooke! Você sabe que o Felix não era o cara certo pra você!"

"Bom, desculpa, Nate, mas nem todo mundo encontra a pessoa certa aos 16 anos, sabe? Não temos a mesma sorte que você e a Haley".

"Tem razão, geralmente é assim, você pode sair com alguém com quem só vai se divertir e nada mais. Mas não quando você _tem_ sim o cara certo! Porque aí você está apenas perdendo tempo, e sabe disso!"

Brooke ficou calada.

"Você sabe que ele ainda te ama, Brooke, ele deixou isso bem claro. Quase tão claro quanto você deixou o fato de que você ainda é doida por ele!" Ele riu. "Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, só precisam ter coragem para ficarem juntos de novo", ele deu um sorriso encorajador para ela, mas Brooke não o olhou nos olhos.

"Desculpa, mas de quem estamos falando?" Ela disse, fingindo inocência.

Nathan suspirou. "Tá, você não quer falar sobre isso, percebi. Mas, por favor, pense nisso".

Brooke deu um aceno minúsculo. Pensava nisso o tempo todo.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 6**

"Gente!" Peyton veio saltitando, quando todos estavam jantando. "Adivinhem para onde vamos hoje?"

"Ahn, para a Disney?" Jake sugeriu.

"Numa caçada a ursos polares?"

"A Floresta Amazônica".

"Kentucky!" Todos gritaram respostas idiotas. Peyton virou os olhos, esperando que eles se calassem.

"Não! Vamos a um clube para todas as idades que acabei de ver na cidade!"

"Legal!" Houve exclamações gerais de felicidade.

"Agora todo mundo vai se trocar porque vamos sair em 20 minutos, então se apressem!" Ela olhou especialmente para as meninas, em especial para Brooke, que sempre demorava uma eternidade para ficar pronta.

"Está a fim de fazer isso?" Lucas perguntou a Brooke, quando saíram do restaurante.

"Claro", ela sorriu para ele.

Dezenove minutos depois, Lucas estava berrando para Brooke correr, ou Peyton iria trucidá-los.

"Já vou, já vou!" Ela saiu correndo pela porta do quarto e parou quando chegou à porta da frente do chalé.

"Você vem, Menino Pensativo?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele, e ele virou os olhos e a seguiu, admirando suas formas numa curta saia de brim, um top verde esmeralda e uma jaqueta frouxa verde escura.

Eles trotaram pela colina, e Brooke notou que Lucas estava 'secando-a'.

"O que foi?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Nada", ele disse inocentemente. "Você tá muito gata".

Ela virou os olhos. "Você não pode mais dizer coisas assim!" Ela brincou. "Agora que estou solteira de novo, posso te levar a sério, um dia desses".

"E isso seria muito ruim?" Lucas perguntou, meio sério.

Brooke se calou, recusando-se a responder. Isso significaria ter que analisar uma tonelada de sentimentos que eram complicados demais para serem trabalhados no momento, e, assim, a conversa continuou leve e sexy pelo resto da caminhada.

Eles encontraram os outros e foram para a cidade, seguindo a rota que os meninos tinham feito com Whitey no outro dia.

"Devíamos ter trazido aqueles trenós", Haley brincou enquanto caminhavam pela comprida colina.

"Já tentou andar de trenó usando uma saia?" Brooke riu. "Acredite em mim, não quer fazer isso!"

Eles chegaram na boate e pediram uns drinques. Ficaram sentados em uma das cabines por um tempinho, conversando, e então enfim foram dançar, um a um.

Brooke pressentiu alguém atrás dela, e sentiu uma mão em sua cintura. Ficou tensa por um segundo, e então relaxou ao reconhecer o toque.

"E aí, como vai?" Lucas disse no ouvido dela para que ela o ouvisse acima do barulho.

Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu. "Bem". Pôs uma mão sobre a dele em seu quadril. "E você?" Perguntou.

Ele fez um muxoxo em resposta, e ela virou os olhos. "Vem dançar comigo!" Ela agarrou a mão dele e o puxou para o meio da pista de dança. Foram empurrados um contra o outro pela massa ao redor deles, e Brooke colocou um braço casualmente ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto eles dançavam.

Seria duro para qualquer um não parecer bem dançando com Brooke Davis, mas Lucas, ao contrário do que dizia, dançava muito bem, e Brooke relaxou contra ele, lembrando como seu corpo sentia-se contra o dele. As mãos dele eram leves em seus quadris, e ela sorriu de leve ao mexer a pelve contra a dele um pouco. Talvez estava ultrapassando um pouco a linha; sabia que estava a um passo de perder todo o controle; mas, naquele momento, não importava. Ela se colou a ele, repentinamente querendo mais, querendo esquecer a história e a estranheza que os cercavam, mantendo-o longe dela.

Lucas podia sentir a tensão sexual crescendo entre eles. Seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleraram, e seu corpo parecia estar em fogo enquanto ela se apertava nele. Por um segundo, ele viu os olhos dela, e ali estava ela, com os lábios entreabertos, a centímetros da dele.

Mas aí ela se refez, e recuou de leve, parecendo hesitante e quase assustada.

"Ahn, eu vou... comprar... um drinque!" Ela gaguejou, segurando o olhar dele por mais um segundo, e então se virando e empurrando pessoas rumo ao bar.

Lucas olhou-a, um pouco sem ar. E então suspirou e se virou, indo na outra direção, rumo ao banheiro.

Brooke apoiou-se no bar, tentando reunir os pensamentos.

Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: se tivesse ficado com Lucas por mais um segundo, alguma coisa teria acontecido. _O que está acontecendo?_ Ela pensou. _Estou solteira há apenas 12 horas e, assim que fico a um metro do Lucas, mal consigo parar de tocá-lo!_

* * *

Lucas apoiou a cabeça na parede gelada no banheiro. Fora por pouco. Mas do que ambos tinham tanto medo? Algo acontecendo entre eles de verdade, que não aquele flerte constante, torturante? _É_, ele pensou, era exatamente isso o que ele temia. Porque, assim que eles ficassem juntos, haveria algo a perder então. Pelo menos assim a amizade deles estava protegida, e a possibilidade de algo mais bastava.

Mas não mais. Aquilo estava dolorosamente óbvio. Ele queria tudo com ela. Não bastava mais ser apenas amigo dela, o confidente, o ex que deixava os pretendentes dela com ciúme por ser muito mais íntimo dela do que eles seriam. Ele queria ser o cara que dormia ao lado dela toda noite, que a beijava quando quisesse, que podia deixá-la feliz. Ele a queria.

Lucas suspirou, pois sabia que, por mais que quisesse isso, agora não era hora. Ela precisava agora de um amigo, pelo menos até que tivesse esquecido Felix e pudesse continuar vivendo. E ela **não** precisava dele chegando perto demais e complicando as coisas... mesmo tendo sido ela quem tinha se aproximado, ou fora ele? Ele não conseguia se lembrar... as coisas foram acontecendo, e então ambos estavam perdidos, esquecendo onde estavam, esquecendo que não eram mais um casal.

* * *

Brooke sentou-se no bar, bebericando seu drinque. Sentia-se fria, tranqüila e controlada. O que quer que tivesse acontecido com Lucas, fora um lapso momentâneo, causado por seus desejos naturais e pelo fato de ela estar se sentindo meio frágil depois do rompimento com Felix. Isso era tudo. E não aconteceria de novo... mesmo se ela quisesse.

"Oi", Lucas aproximou-se cautelosamente, parecendo nervoso. "Ahn... desculpa por antes..."

"Tudo bem", ela disse. "Só fomos um pouco longe demais".

Ele acenou, aliviado pelo acontecimento não alimentar muita estranheza, mas também um pouco desapontado por ela ter deixado isso para trás tão depressa.

"Você precisa trabalhar para ser um pouco menos irresistível, Menino Pensativo", Brooke gracejou, piscando para ele. Lucas sorriu, sentindo a familiar atmosfera confortável retornando.

"Tá, bem..." Brooke se levantou, terminando seu drinque. "Eu vou dançar mais um pouco". Ela deu um sorrisinho, abaixando o copo, e voltou para a pista de dança.

Mais uma vez, Lucas encontrou-se vendo-a se afastar.

Um pouco mais tarde, Brooke estava no bar de novo, pedindo outro drinque. Peyton aproximou-se dela. "Achei que você estava abdicando do álcool", ela disse.

Brooke virou os olhos. "E estou. Não bebi tanto assim", ela disse, desafiadora.

Peyton parecia incerta. "Pode lembrar exatamente do quanto você bebeu?"

Houve uma breve pausa. "Bastante... e não foi tanto assim".

"Brooke, eu sei que te magoaram hoje, mas este não é o jeito de superar isto. Felix era um filho-da mãe, mas isso não quer dizer que você pode se ferir mais do que ele já feriu".

"Peyton, você está superestimando isso. Não estou tentando esquecer o Felix; eu já o esqueci. Só estou tentando me divertir um pouco", e ela se virou, levando sua bebida consigo.

Peyton observou sua partida, mordendo de leve o lábio. Acreditava em Brooke quando ela dizia que tinha esquecido Felix, pois não achava que a amiga gostasse tanto assim dele para começo de conversa, mas tinha certeza de que Brooke tinha bebido mais do que admitia. Afinal, Felix tinha traído-a, e Peyton tinha certeza de que isto tinha trazido más lembranças à tona; podia completamente entender se Brooke quisesse fugir de tudo; apenas não achava que aquele fosse o modo de fazer tal coisa.

Ela avistou Lucas, que tinha se aproximado do bar para comprar água.

"Ei", ela disse. "Se ver a Brooke, não deixe que ela beba mais, tá?"

Lucas pareceu preocupado. "Por quê? Ela tá bem?"

"Acho que ela já tem bem alta, e hoje não foi um dia bom para ela. Não quero que ela pegue pesado".

Lucas acenou. "É, tudo bem. Vou ficar de olho nela".

"Valeu", Peyton disse e retornou para Jake.

Lucas engoliu o resto da água, especulando se a bebedeira de Brooke tinha algo a ver com seu pequeno amasso de antes. Censurou a si mesmo; estava sendo idiota, provavelmente seria porque ela tinha acabado de descobrir que seu namorado estava traindo-a. Só porque o mundo dele girava em torno dela, isso não queria dizer que **ela** tinha sido afetada por uma dança boba.

* * *

Brooke estava num canto do bar, tagarelando com uns dois caras e umas meninas do ano deles. Estava sentindo-se um pouco alta, e pensando no que Peyton tinha dito. _Então eu não lembro do quanto eu já bebi... grande coisa!_, ela pensou. Ainda estava lúcida, sabia onde estava; com certeza, ela já estivera mais bêbada. E ela podia lembrar de mais coisas... como a traição de Felix... e o fato de que, há uma hora, ela estivera a dois passos de beijar Lucas Scott.

Ela suspirou. Sabia que era por isso porque estava verdadeiramente bebendo. Tudo era apenas tão... complicado. Ela tinha se acostumado tanto à idéia de que Lucas era algo que ela não podia ter, que, agora, quando repentinamente a coisa que ela mais quisera estava bem diante dela, ela estava assustada demais para agarrá-la.

Assim, ela buscara conforto em seu velho amigo álcool. Bebia um tanto, ficava de pilequinho... e seus problemas desapareciam... mas, agora, isso parecia não estar dando tão certo, vendo como ela tinha passado os dez últimos minutos pensando neles.

As pessoas com quem ela estava reunida estavam todas conversando animadamente, e aparentemente alguém tinha acabado de contar uma piada. Ela riu fracamente, e de repente sentiu o cara a seu lado pôr a mão em sua perna. Ficou tensa. O cara era lindo, e, se isso fosse há um ano, ela teria dado início a uma bem-praticada seqüência de eventos que os levaria ao quarto dela em menos de uma hora. Mas agora, isso era a última coisa que ela queria. Ela estava para ir embora, quando alguém chegou e se sentou do outro lado, bloqueando sua saída da mesa.

Ela suspirou de alívio quando um rosto muito familiar sorriu para ela. Lucas colocou um braço sob o encosto do sofá, conseguindo impedir-se de passá-lo com firmeza ao redor dos ombros de Brooke.

Ele reconhecia a maioria das meninas presentes, mas quase nenhum dos rapazes. Percebeu que Brooke parecia pouco à vontade.

Algumas meninas estavam observando-o. Seu relacionamento com Brooke era amplamente conhecido no CTH, e, por isso, elas estavam interessadas em ver como ele reagiria a um cara que estava dando em cima de sua ex.

Lucas, contudo, ficou calmo, sem querer complicar ainda mais as coisas entre si mesmo e Brooke.

Brooke, entretanto, aproximou-se um pouco mais dele, deixando a mão do cara escapar ao fazer isto. Ela deu um olhar de perdão ao cara, e ele deu de ombros, dando um olhar invejoso a Lucas, e se virou para as outras meninas.

Lucas inclinou-se para Brooke, sussurrando em seu ouvido, "Quer dar o fora daqui?"

Brooke ergueu os olhos para ele e acenou. Ele tomou a sua mão, e eles se ergueram, indo em direção às portas, com as outras meninas fitando-os com leve interesse.

"Acho que os outros estão prontos pra ir", Lucas disse. "Eles estão aqui em algum lugar".

Brooke apenas acenou de novo, e Lucas a fitou, preocupado com seu silêncio.

"Tudo bem contigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Ahn... é, não estou me sentindo tão bem".

"Peyton disse que você bebeu um pouco demais".

Brooke virou os olhos. "Nada que eu não agüente. Estou bem, Luke".

Lucas não pressionou mais, mas continuou procurando os outros. Encontrou Haley aos beijos com Nathan. Pigarreou, e ela se virou.

"Ah! Oi, Luke!" Ela virou-se completamente para ele, e Nathan passou os braços em sua cintura, parecendo apenas levemente constrangido.

"Oi. Estamos querendo saber se vocês dois estão prontos pra ir".

Haley mordeu o lábio. "Ahn... agora?"

"Bom, vocês sempre podem continuar com isso lá na cabine de vocês", Lucas sugeriu rindo.

Haley corou. "Tá, mas a Peyton e o Jake ainda estão dançando, e não sei onde o Tim e a Theresa se enfiaram, e, francamente, nem quero saber!"

Lucas suspirou. "Tudo bem, bom, estamos indo nessa, então vemos vocês amanhã".

"Tá". Eles se despediram, e Haley abraçou Lucas, instruindo-o a cuidar de Brooke. _Como se ele não cuidasse_, ela pensou.

Nathan puxou Brooke pra um abraço de um braço só. "Tudo bem?" Perguntou.

"Tá", ela deu um sorrisinho a ele.

"Tudo vai ficar melhor amanhã", ele disse.

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta em silêncio, porque Brooke estava cansada demais para falar. Ela apoiou-se pesadamente em Lucas, que tinha um braço ao redor dela, sem ligar para que complicados limites isto cruzava.

Estavam subindo a colina recoberta de neve quando Brooke repentinamente parou, com o rosto enterrado no ombro de Lucas, e se recusando a prosseguir.

"Luke, eu tô cansada", ela reclamou. "E estou com dor de cabeça, e com frio, e não quero mais andar!"

Ela parecia à beira de um colapso, e Lucas sentiu o coração se partindo. "Venha cá", ele disse, e ela o olhou. "Eu te levo".

"Sério?"

"É, vem cá", ele a ergueu no colo e a levou nos braços até a porta deles. Ela apoiou-se em seu peito. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir, com pensamentos e sentimentos inundando-a, acompanhados por uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Lucas abriu a porta e a levou para seu quarto, deitando-a na cama. Ela se esticou e então rolou para o outro lado, ficando com as costas para ele. Ele observou-a por alguns minutos, e então foi procurar uma aspirina.

Ele voltou com os comprimidos e um copo de água. "Aqui, toma isso", ele disse, estendendo-as para ela.

Ela sentou de leve, enxugando uma bochecha com a parte de trás da mão e as aceitou. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, massageando suas costas. Seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas e, quando ela tinha engolido os comprimidos, puxou as pernas para o peito, e pousou o queixo sobre eles.

"Me desculpe", ela sussurrou, "por... ser tão bagunçada".

Ele a puxou para si. "Calma", ele sussurrou, "vai ficar tudo bem".

Lágrimas começaram a correr de novo pelo rosto dela. "Gente, achei que já tinha superado a fase de beber e ficar deprimida!" Ela disse amargamente, enxugando as lágrimas. "Estou cansada de ser um clichê!" Ela exclamou. "Nem posso afogar as mágoas de um modo original", ela riu friamente. "Apenas recorro à boa e velha cachaça. E não acaba aí, sou uma tonelada de clichê. A pobre menininha rica que não é amada por seus pais, que acham que podem fazê-la feliz atirando-lhe dinheiro! E que tal a líder de torcida burra e vagabunda que acha que pode encontrar o amor transando com um monte de caras!"

"Brooke..." Lucas tentou interromper. "Você não é assim, você..."

"Ou que tal isso?" Brooke prosseguiu. "A menina que não consegue esquecer seu primeiro amor, mas é medrosa demais pra fazer qualquer coisa, e só pode contar isso a ele numa confissão embriagada".

Lucas estava em uma calada perplexidade. Brooke o observava, com o coração disparado.

"Mas, se eu me mantivesse no clichê", ela disse, "eu iria desmaiar aqui e agora, para que não precisássemos ficar nesse silêncio", uma leve sombra de sorriso cruzou seu rosto, mas desapareceu à expressão no rosto de Lucas. Ele estava olhando tão atentamente para ela, que ela achava que ele poderia ver através dela a qualquer momento e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela não fazia idéia do que ele estava pensando.

"Só esqueça do que eu disse", ela disse depressa, "foi uma confissão de bêbada, mesmo, você não tem que levar essas coisas a sério... esquece, eu aparentemente te entendi errado, eu achei que você ainda..."

O fim de sua frase foi engolido pelo beijo de Lucas. Ele colocou uma mão no rosto dele e a beijou como tinha feito na primeiríssima vez em que eles se beijaram, nos fundos de um bar qualquer, depois de um jogo de sinuca. Ela nunca tinha esquecido aquilo, e sabia que jamais esqueceria isto.

"Eu estava tentando descobrir se você queria mesmo dizer isto", Lucas sussurrou, "e demorei um pouco porque eu não sabia o quanto você estava bêbada. Mas eu não podia deixar que você pensasse que eu não sentia o mesmo", ele lhe sorriu. "Brooke, é claro que eu ainda te amo, eu achei que você tinha me esquecido e..."

Brooke colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele. "Cale a boca, Menino Pensativo", ela riu. "Não importa o que a gente pensava. Tá tudo bem, agora".

"É, tudo está bem".

"Ah, e a propósito", Brooke sorriu sem jeto, "não estou tão bêbada _assim_. Quero dizer, pode apostar que vou me lembrar disto de manhã!"

Lucas riu. "É, eu cheguei a essa conclusão. Quando você está bêbada, você é divertida, não séria".

Brooke também riu. "E vou sentir o mesmo de manhã. Você não sabe o quanto eu quis isso, Luke".

Lucas sorriu. "Eu também quis", ele disse. Houve um silêncio momentâneo, enquanto ele olhava nos olhos dela. E aí Lucas disse, "Mas eu acho que você está tão bêbada que devia ir dormir, então vou deixar que você faça isso, e podemos conversar de manhã", ele beijou a testa dela, e ficou de pé.

Ela segurou sua mão. "Vai ficar aqui comigo?" Perguntou.

Ele sorriu. "É claro".

Ele deitou ao lado dela, e ela se acomodou em seu peito, inspirando seu delicioso perfume. Lucas passou os braços ao redor dela, saboreando a sensação de abraçar-se a ela depois de tanto tempo querendo isto.

Eles se beijaram brevemente, ambos redescobrindo o sabor dos lábios do outro, e então foram dormir.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo VII**

Brooke acordou e sentiu braços ao redor de si. Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu ao ver o rosto de Lucas. Gradualmente, a lembrança da noite anterior retornou a ela, e seu sorriso ficou maior quando ela lembrou o que tinha acontecido.

Ela esticou a mão e tocou de leve o rosto dele, enfrentando o desejo de beijá-lo, ao mesmo tempo ficando radiante à idéia de poder beijá-lo na hora que quisesse. Ela não queria que ele acordasse, contudo, e assim se acomodou no abraço dele, suspirando contente quando colocava a cabeça no peito dele.

Lucas acordou e ficou imediatamente consciente de Brooke deitada junto a ele. Ela abriu os olhos quando sentiu-o movendo-se de leve. Um sorriso lento se espalhou no rosto dele, e Brooke sentiu o coração disparar; ele era **muito** perfeito.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou, apertando o abraço que estava ao redor dela. Brooke o empurrou com gentileza, de modo que ele ficou de costas, levando-a consigo, sendo que ela ficou deitada sobre ele. Ela deslizou uma mão para a face dele e aprofundou o beijo. Quando eles se afastaram, ela pousou a cabeça nas mãos, com seu peso todo sobre ele, e seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Bom dia", ele disse, e ela deu uma risadinha.

"Bom dia".

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Hummm... Muito, muito bem".

Ele riu. "Eu quis dizer sobre a sua cabeça, depois de ontem à noite".

"Na verdade, não muito mal".

"Bom. Ahn... a gente precisa... falar sobre alguma coisa?"

"Está perguntando se eu queria mesmo dizer o que disse ontem?" Ela sorriu. "Eu não teria deixado que você me beijasse assim se não quisesse!"

"Acho que você tem razão", ele concordou, rindo. "Então a gente... a gente tá namorando?"

Brooke sorriu, e moveu-se pra frente de modo que seus lábios quase tocaram os deles. "Sim", ela sussurrou, "estamos namorando". Ela inclinou-se para frente e o beijou, seus lábios ficando ali por alguns segundos, antes que ela se afastasse. Lucas massageou suas costas, deslizando uma de suas mãos sob a camiseta dela. Brooke pôs a cabeça contra o ombro dele, aninhando-se em seu pescoço.

"Você acha que temos que ir a algum lugar hoje?" Lucas perguntou.

"A gente podia fugir dos esquis de manhã", Brooke retrucou.

"Você quer?"

"Não existe o que me faça me mexer por, pelo menos, umas duas horas!" Brooke riu.

Eles passaram a metade da manhã na cama, conversando. Nenhum dos dois tinha energia o suficiente para fazer algo mais, e, apesar de se beijarem um pouco, ambos achavam que ainda não era o momento de transarem.

Eventualmente, eles se levantaram, e reviraram o chalé atrás de alguma comida que podiam transformar num café da manhã improvisado. Serviram-se de um pacote de sucrilhos e umas duas barras de chocolate, e se atiraram no sofá para comê-los. Não era uma refeição muito satisfatória, contanto; então, quando deu a hora do almoço, eles decidiram ir para o restaurante.

"Oi!" Haley os cumprimentou quando eles se aproximaram da mesa, onde os outros almoçavam. Todos os outros ergueram os olhos e os viram; alguns se entreolharam.

"Boa tarde, gente", Peyton disse com um sorriso cúmplice em seu rosto. "Aonde vocês se meteram?"

"Só... vagabundeamos", Brooke disse.

"Dormiram muito tarde?" Peyton ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Nathan percebeu que a mão de Lucas pousou no ombro de Brooke antes de ele se sentar. Houve um silêncio momentâneo quando todos os olharam em expectativa.

"Bom?" Theresa perguntou.

"Bom o quê?" Brooke perguntou, confusa.

Theresa revirou os olhos. "Vocês não vão nos contar?"

Lucas sorriu maliciosamente, sabendo o que eles queriam saber. Ele se ergueu de novo, e disse, "Eu vou me servir, você quer vir?" Ele acrescentou para Brooke.

Ela se ergueu, e eles se dirigiram para a mesa do bufê.

"A gente precisa contar pra eles?" Brooke perguntou.

"É, por que não?"

"E vamos dizer o quê?"

"Precisamos dizer alguma coisa?" A isso, Brooke olhou para Lucas, um pouco confusa. "Vem cá", ele pôs uma mão no rosto dela e a beijou.

Quando ele se afastou, Brooke estava sorrindo para ele. "Boa solução".

Eles se serviram e voltaram para a mesa, onde todos os observavam.

"O quê?" Brooke perguntou inocentemente ao se sentar.

Peyton sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo, e olhou para Haley, que também estava sorrindo. "Tá legal, gente, vamos pagando", Haley estendeu a mão, e alguns outros deram dinheiro a ela, de mau humor.

Brooke e Lucas os olharam, chocados.

"A gente era _aposta_?" Brooke disse. Todos pareceram um pouco culpados, mas Nathan interrompeu:

"Espera aí, Hales, a gente não sabe de tudo!"

Os outros se entreolharam. "Bom, quando vocês descobrirem, podem levar o dinheiro se estiverem certos", Haley disse.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Lucas perguntou.

"Haviam outras... condições para a aposta", Peyton disse, tentando engolir uma risada.

"Que se dane", Tim disse, rindo. "Vamos perguntar". Ele se virou para Brooke e Lucas. "Vocês dois já transaram?"

"O quê?!" Brooke exclamou. "Meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar nisso! Faz uma noite só!"

"E uma manhã toda", Jake disse. "Vocês não podem esperar, a sério, que a gente acredite que vocês só dormiram".

"Bom, não que seja da sua conta, mas a gente dormiu... e, sabe, nos beijamos e tal", Brooke riu.

"Você não precisava dizer isso", Lucas riu.

"Eu falei!" Haley disse, sorrindo vitoriosamente para Nathan.

Ele deu de ombros. "Lucas, eu admiro sua força de vontade, cara".

Brooke só sacudiu a cabeça, de queixo caído.

Eles almoçaram, conversando mais um pouco sobre o novo relacionamento em seu grupo, e também sobre a noite na boate. Brooke estava perguntando que horas os outros tinham saído do clube, quando seu telefone tocou. Ela o fitou e não atendeu a ligação, deixando-o de novo de lado.

Lucas a fitou. "Quem era?" Ele perguntou.

"Só o Felix. Ele tem tentado falar comigo", ela resmungou.

Lucas franziu o rosto. "Você falou com ele?"

"Não, não tenho nada a dizer a ele, e não tem nada que ele possa me dizer que eu queira ouvir".

"Quer que eu fale com ele?"

"Não, tá tudo bem. Eu vou ignorá-lo. Uma hora ele vai entender o recado".

Lucas acenou e tomou sua mão, apertando-a de leve.

Depois do almoço, todos foram para as montanhas de novo. Brooke e Theresa levaram Peyton e Haley para o alto da colina, e ficaram impressionadas com as habilidades em melhoria das outras meninas. Os rapazes todos continuaram no snowboard; Nathan estava decidido a ensinar os outros a fazerem acrobacias até o fim da semana.

As meninas tinham descido um pouco, quando encontraram uma minúscula vila ao lado da montanha.

"Nossa, é tão fofa!" Theresa exclamou.

"Imaginem viver aqui... deve ser tão isolado!" Peyton disse.

Brooke avistou um minúsculo café na esquina de uma rua. "Alguém quer chocolate quente?"

As quatro se enfiaram no café. Outros esquiadores estavam dentro do café, bebericando bebidas quentes em uma das mesas. Elas pediram quatro chocolates quentes, e se acomodaram.

"E aí?" Haley disse, olhando para Brooke. "Conte!"

"Contar o quê?!"

"Como vocês voltaram! O que aconteceu?"

Brooke virou os olhos. "A gente só... voltou. Eu não sei, em um minuto estávamos só conversando e aí começamos... a nos beijar!"

Haley riu. "Então ele se declarou pra você? Foi tudo profundo e romântico?"

"Ahn... na verdade, eu me declarei pra ele... em um discurso meio embriagado..."

Peyton desatou a rir a isto. "Ai, meu Deus! E o que ele disse?"

"Bom, eu achei que ele não ia falar nada, então comecei a retirar tudo, e aí ele me beijou".

As meninas ficaram caladas, todas com expressões como se tivessem visto um cachorrinho ou um bebê recém-nascido.

"E aí?" Haley perguntou.

"Bom, aí ele... disse umas coisas fofas, e a gente dormiu". Brooke sorriu, e Haley e Peyton trocaram um olhar de 'ai, que fofo!'.

"Então vocês ainda não transaram mesmo?" Theresa perguntou.

"Não! A gente voltou há menos de 24 horas!"

"Então não vão fazer hoje à noite?"

"Eu nunca disse isso", Brooke riu. "Quero dizer, eu quero que seja especial, mas a gente é humano, não vou esperar pra sempre!"

"Quanto tempo você levou para transar com o Jake?" Haley perguntou a Peyton.

"Ahn... um tempinho. Foi muito difícil por causa da Jenny. Eu devo dizer, essa semana tem sido maravilhosa por causa disso. Quero dizer, eu amo tanto a Jenny, mas às vezes é difícil quando se quer apenas ser... sabe, um adolescente!"

Brooke riu, e Haley acenou. "É, não posso me imaginar vivendo com um bebê".

"Bom, seria diferente pra vocês dois, porque vocês dois moram juntos. Não é como se eu fosse a mãe da Jenny".

"Mas é como se fosse!" Brooke interferiu. "Quero dizer, você vai estar na maioria das lembranças de infância dela, como uma figura materna. Claro, a mãe do Jake também, mas, quando ela for mais velha, ela vai se lembrar de você namorando o pai dela".

"Eu sei, isso meio que me assusta às vezes. Não é mais como se eu fosse a babá dela, eu sinto meio como se tivesse uma responsabilidade verdadeira em relação a ela".

"E eu aposto que é justamente isso que o Jake deseja!" Brooke disse. "Quero dizer, ele te adora, e eu sei que não existe mais ninguém que ele quer que influencie a filha dele!"

Peyton sorriu, sem dizer a Brooke o quanto suas palavras importavam para ela. Ela ficava freqüentemente preocupada com Jenny, e que tipo de influência ela tinha sobre a vida da menina.

"Ei, Brooke! Acabei de pensar se você não está encanada com a reação do Felix a você e o Lucas?" Theresa perguntou. "Quero dizer, ele vai saber que vocês voltaram logo depois de vocês dois terem rompido".

"Bom, já que ele já acha que eu estava traindo-o com o Lucas, não vai importar. E não dou a mínima, francamente, para o que ele pensa".

Haley deu um aceno firme a ela. "Boa atitude! Você é mais feliz sem ele, e sabe que não o traiu. E a opinião dele não importa, porque ele provou que é um babaca!"

* * *

Depois de um momento, Lucas e Nathan decidiram tirar um tempinho. Jake e Tim quiseram continuar com o snowboard, mas os outros dois tinham praticados pulos, e estavam molhados pelas quedas; então, decidiram ir se esquentar em algum canto, e disseram que voltariam mais tarde. Nathan tentou falar com Haley para que as meninas pudessem encontrar-se com eles, mas seu celular estava fora de área.

"Eu devia tentar no da Brooke?"

"Pode tentar", Lucas disse. "Ela o levou consigo".

Nathan discou o número e esperou. "Está chamando".

Eles esperaram em expectativa, e aí Lucas notou que o fone estava de fato tocando... em seu bolso.

Ele o tirou dali e cancelou o telefonema. "Opa... Acho que ela _não_o levou consigo".

"Ótimo. Bom, acho que agora somos só nós dois"

Os irmãos trocaram um sorriso e dirigiram-se para a lanchonete ao lado da locadora, pedindo bebidas.

"E aí, maninho?" Lucas disse. "Como vai a vida?"

Nathan o fuzilou com o olhar. "Só porque estamos sozinhos, isso não quer dizer que você tem que bancar o irmão chato".

Lucas riu. "Tá. Desculpa. _Nate_, como vai a vida?"

Nathan sorriu. "Ela está muito boa".

Eles conversaram por algum tempo, ambos adorando a chance que tinham de conversar a sós.

E foram interrompidos pelo toque de um celular.

"Não é o meu", Nathan disse.

"Ai, droga, é o da Brooke", Lucas disse, repentinamente percebendo isto. Ele olhou para o fone. "É o Felix". Ele parecia tentado a atender, mas Nathan interrompeu.

"Posso atender?" Lucas hesitou, mas passou o fone a ele. "Fala, Felix".

"Quem é esse? É o Lucas?"

"Não. É o Nathan. Só estou atendendo pra te dizer pra deixar a Brooke em paz. Ela não quer falar contigo, e não tem nada que você possa dizer que vai fazer com que ela queira ficar contigo de novo. _Acredite em mim_".

"Escuta, eu só queria me desculpar..."

"Você não pode se desculpar pelo que você fez. E, de qualquer jeito, ela não quer ouvir, nem precisa ouvir. Mas fique bem longe dela se você sabe o que te faz bem".

Lucas parecia perplexo, quando Nathan desligou o telefone.

"Você não precisava fazer isso", ele disse. "Eu posso defender a minha própria namorada".

"Pode, mas se você fizesse isso, teria deixado-o mais certo de que você e a Brooke estavam juntos antes, e isso teria tornado as coisas piores para ela".

Lucas acenou de leve. "Acho que sim".

"Falando sério, cara, quanto menos você falar com ele, melhor, especialmente para a Brooke".

"Tem razão. Valeu, cara".

"Sem problemas. Além disso, eu aparentemente consegui assustar todos os interessados na Haley desde aquele babaca do Chris, então é bom ser capaz de manter minhas habilidades em intimidação em forma", ele gracejou, e Lucas riu.

"É verdade, vocês dois não têm problemas há meses"

"É", Nathan sorriu contente. "Sinto que saímos da má fase. Não sei... quero dizer, eu antes pensava, às vezes, que tínhamos nos casado muito depressa; que não estávamos prontos. Mas aí eu percebi que todos os relacionamentos têm problemas, e os nossos não eram causados porque nós nos casamentos. E a verdade é que eu quero ficar para sempre com ela, e quero que todos saibam disso".

Lucas acenou. "Que ótimo, cara. Espero que dê tudo certo".

"Valeu, cara", Nathan sorriu.

* * *

Todos se encontraram para o jantar no restaurante. As meninas estavam muito orgulhosas de terem descido por toda a montanha, e cumprimentaram seus namorados animadamente quando os viram se aproximando no exterior.

"Oi!" Brooke atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Lucas e o beijou. "Sentiu saudade?" Ela perguntou, recuando um pouco.

"Mas claro. Nós tentamos falar com vocês antes, mas aí percebemos que eu estava com o seu celular", ele riu, tirando-o.

"Ah, que bom. Eu estava me perguntando o que tinha feito com ele", ela o apanhou e o colocou no bolso.

"Ah, por falar nisso", Nathan disse de onde Haley estava explicando _exatamente_ como tinha sido cada passo daquela descida. "O Felix ligou".

"Ai", o rosto de Brooke murchou. "Você falou com ele?" Ela perguntou a Lucas.

"Não", ele disse, "mas..."

"Bom", ela disse, "porque eu acho que seria melhor se você ficasse um pouco longe dele".

"Mas o Nathan falou", Lucas continuou.

"Ah", Brooke pareceu surpresa, e virou-se para Nathan. "E o que você disse?"

"Exatamente o que o Lucas teria dito se você não quisesse que ele não falasse com o Felix". Nathan sorriu para Lucas. "Basicamente, que ele ficasse bem longe de você".

Brooke sorriu. "Valeu, Nate", ela se virou para Lucas. "E obrigada por ser bem controlado, amor", ela sussurrou. "Eu sei que você adoraria surrá-lo até que ele fosse uma massa sanguinolenta, e eu sei que você bateria", ela acrescentou sorridente, "mas isso apenas pioraria as coisas".

Lucas acenou. "Tudo bem. Enquanto ele te deixar em paz, eu o deixarei em paz".

Eles jantaram, e então todos voltaram para seus chalés. Brooke e Lucas perambularam por sua porta, de mãos dadas. Lucas apoiou-se no encosto do sofá, puxando Brooke em sua direção e pondo as mãos nos quadris dela.

"Quer ver um filme ou coisa assim?" Ele perguntou.

Brooke refletiu. "Tudo bem, contanto que você prometa que não vai dormir", ela disse.

"Por quê? Você planejou alguma coisa pra mais tarde?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez", ela disse maliciosamente. "Acho que você terá que esperar para ver".

"Ou a gente podia deixar o filme pra lá, e você podia me mostrar agora", Lucas sugeriu.

Brooke riu. "Nada disso. Eu estou com vontade de ver um filme. Que azar, Menino Pensativo. Talvez não devesse ter sugerido isto".

"Bom, talvez pudéssemos fingir que eu não sugeri". As mãos dele se moveram de modo que estavam fazendo leves cócegas na barriga dela.

Brooke ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Talvez. Mas, se você teimar em me fazer cócegas, não vai ter sorte esta noite".

Lucas fez cócegas mais intensas. "Ah, é?" Ele disse, rindo.

"Luke, você não ouse!" Ela deu um gritinho, e fez cócegas nele.

Ele riu enquanto ela lutava e o atirava no chão, enfim sentando sobre ele quando ele desistiu.

"Menininho Pensativo malvado", ela deu dois tapinhas no peito dele, acentuando suas frases.

Ele riu. "Desculpa, amor".

"Deve pedir mesmo. Agora, falando sério, eu deveria te punir por isso. Mas você parece fofo e indefeso agora, então vamos_fingir_ que eu puni, ok?"

Ele sorriu e ela se abaixou e o beijou. O cabelo dela caiu ao redor deles, e ela atirou-o por cima do ombro, continuando a beijá-lo, sentindo uma das mãos dele deslizando sob sua camiseta.

"Qual é, vocês dois não agüentaram esperar até chegarem no quarto?" A voz de Haley encheu o chalé, e Lucas sentou-se, forçando Brooke a sentar também, apesar de ela ainda estar montada no colo dele.

"Ahn... A gente não estava esperando companhia", Brooke riu. "O que foi, gente?"

"Bom, a gente queria ver se vocês queriam ver um filme, já que ainda tem por aqui um monte daqueles do outro dia", Peyton explicou. "Mas podemos ver que vocês estão muito _ocupados_, então apenas iremos embora".

"Não, tudo bem", Brooke se levantou, puxando Lucas consigo. "Nós estávamos pensando em ver um filme também".

"Antes ou depois do sexo?" Nathan brincou, e Brooke virou os olhos para ele.

Os outros todos entraram no chalé, e Brooke agarrou a mão de Lucas, sentando no colo dele em um canto do sofá.

Haley e Peyton escolheram uma fita, o que demorou um pouco porque Peyton queria ver _Escola de Rock_ por causa de Jack Black, e Haley queria ver _Gilbert Grape, Aprendiz de Sonhador_, por causa de Johnny Depp.

Obviamente, ambos foram vetados por Nathan e Jake, e a escolha deles, _Segundas Inten__ções_, também foi vetada, porque Brooke disse que ela sempre chorava quando via o filme, e Lucas achava que Sarah Michelle Gellar era linda.

Eles enfim escolheram _Eu, Robô_, coisa de que os meninos se arrependeram assim que chegaram nas cenas de Will Smith tomando banho.

"Caraca, ele malhou muito desde _Um Maluco no Pedaço_!" Peyton disse, recebendo um olhar assassino de Jake. "Ah, qual é, você tem que admitir que ele está bonito"

"Ah, não, não tenho não", Jake disse rindo.

"Que seja. Meninas, vocês concordam comigo, certo?" Ela olhou ao redor do quarto escuro e avistou Brooke e Lucas se agarrando em seu canto do sofá. Ela virou os olhos. "Aparentemente a Brooke não", ela brincou.

Haley olhou para aquele lado e riu, e Brooke, que tinha erguido os olhos ao som de seu nome, deu-lhes um olhar assassino e se acomodou nos braços de Lucas. "Tá, a gente assiste", ela disse.

"Tudo bem, talvez steja na hora da gente ir", Peyton disse se levantando. "E dar um pouco de privacidade aos dois pombinhos", ela sorriu para Brooke, que virou os olhos.

"Noite, gente", todos disseram, e saíram.

"Cuidem-se", Haley disse de brincadeira.

"É, usem camisinha!"

"Lembrem-se que acidentes pode acontecer", Jake disse, enfiando a cabeça numa brecha da porta. "Se vocês não se sentem maduros o bastante para terem um bebê, então não deviam estar transando!" Peyton arrastou-o para longe, e fechou a porta.

Brooke sacudiu a cabeça quando o som das risadas do grupo se afastou. "Isso, estraguem o clima, gente", ela resmungou, divertindo-se.

Ela virou-se de volta para Lucas. Ele hesitou. "Isso não fez você não querer transar, né?" Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Brooke riu e se virou de modo que estava montada no colo dele. "Acho que seria necessário um pouco mais que isso", ela disse e o beijou apaixonadamente.

"Que bom ouvir isso", ele disse. Ela o beijou de novo, e ele a ergueu no colo e a levou para seu quarto.

Suas camisetas se perderam em algum ponto do caminho, e Brooke correu as mãos em apreciação no abdômen de Lucas. "Está malhando, Menino Pensativo?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Um pouco", Lucas sorriu modestamente. Ele beijou seu pescoço e sua omoplata, reacostumando-se com os seios dela.

Brooke deu uma puxadinha no cinto dele, afrouxando-o. Lucas abaixou o zíper dos jeans dela, revelando a lingerie negra com um pequeno coração cor-de-rosa na frente.

"Eu me lembro dessa", ele disse, e Brooke riu. Ele sorriu para ela, e então a beijou de novo, carregando-a para a cama com as pernas dela enroscadas ao redor dele. Ele a deitou, com os lábios ainda nos dela, em um longo e apaixonado beijo que a deixou sem fôlego.

* * *

Mais tarde, Brooke repousava em seus braços, observando-o dormir. Ela estendeu a mão e delineou o queixo dele com um dedo, acarinhando seus cabelos, que cresciam mais e mais a cada dia. Sorriu suavemente.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. "Estou acordado", ele sussurrou.

"Oi, gato", ela disse.

Ele puxou-a para perto de si, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu te amo tanto", ele disse.

Brooke recuou, olhando em seus olhos, surpresa por suas palavras.

"Você não precisa retribuir se for cedo demais", ele disse, "mas eu queria te dizer".

Ela ainda estava olhando para ele, como se não tivesse ouvido-o. "Eu também te amo", ela disse.

"É sério?"

"É! É claro que eu amo".

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, e eles apenas se olharam por alguns segundos, antes de Lucas beijá-la de novo, e então ele fechou os olhos, pousando a cabeça na dela.

Brooke continuou a observá-lo; não podia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio, engolindo a vontade de gritar de felicidade. Finalmente, ela se aninhou junto dele, e fechou seus olhos, caindo em um sono tranqüilo.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 8**

Brooke acordou e viu Lucas olhando para ela, com uma expressão distante nos olhos.

"Bom dia, amor", ela disse, dando-lhe um beijo. "O que houve?"

"Nada, só estou pensando", ele sorriu.

"No quê?" Ela estimulou-o.

Ele virou os olhos. "Te dou três chances", ele disse.

"Tá. Hum... basquete".

"Não".

"Ah... sanduíche de presunto".

"Não, e que estranho!"

Ela deu uma risadinha e fingiu pensar intensamente. "Deixa eu ver... eu?"

Ele sorriu e a beijou de novo. "Adivinhou".

Brooke riu e se virou de costas, sorrindo. Então, de repente ela se virou para encará-lo, com uma expressão agastada no rosto. "Ai, meu Deus! Estamos virando o Nathan e a Haley!"

Lucas riu. "E qual o problema com isso?" Ele perguntou.

Brooke fez uma careta. "Nenhum, eu acho", ela brincou. "É melhor nos cuidamos, contudo, acho que a Peyton não suportaria se eu começasse a suspirar por todos os lugares".

Eles enfim se levantaram e desceram para tomar café, onde se encontraram com seus amigos.

"Olha só, estou achando que vocês finalmente transaram", Nathan disse depois de um tempo.

Brooke estreitou os olhos. "Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou.

"Talvez seja porque você já o beijou quinze vezes hoje de manhã", Haley disse secamente.

"Não, eu acho que foi, com certeza, o intenso agarramento na fila do bufê", Peyton disse.

"Eu notei os olhares desligados", Nathan disse, ainda sério.

Brooke atirou o pedaço de pão nele, e Lucas riu.

* * *

Brooke deslizou pela última reta da colina, parando perto dos meninos com um perfeito giro paralelo.

"Por que vocês estão sentados?" Theresa perguntou.

"É, gente, por que tanta preguiça? _Nós_ já descemos as pistas profissionais duas vezes hoje de manhã!"

"Caraca, Brooke, precisava se exibir?" Nathan riu, e Brooke cutucou-o com seu bastão.

"Só estamos dando um intervalo", Lucas explicou.

"É, sei", Brooke tirou seus esquis e sentou no colo de Lucas, sentindo-se muito confortável ao apoiar-se contra sua grossa jaqueta.

"Olha só, eu estava pensando", Nathan disse, "que talvez seja hora de você tentar o snowboard de novo".

"Ahn... por quê?" Brooke perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Porque não é justo que você pareça elegante e tal nos seus esquizinhos, enquanto estamos destinados a parecermos idiotas em nossas pranchas", Jake disse.

"Na verdade, Jake, só você parece um idiota", Brooke retrucou. "Na minha opinião, o Menino Pensativo está indo bastante bem".

Lucas sorriu vitorioso para Jake.

"Ei, eu tenho melhorado mais a cada dia!" Jake reclamou, olhando ao redor. "Droga, cadê a Peyton quando eu preciso dela para me defender".

Brooke riu.

"Pode ser divertido, Brooke", Lucas disse. "Eu posso te ensinar".

Brooke virou a cabeça. "É mesmo?" Ela perguntou. Ela olhou para Nathan, de sobrancelhas erguidas, e perguntou, 'ele pode?'

"Acho que sim", Nathan disse. "Ele não é tão ruim".

"Eu tenho certeza de que tornaria a lição divertida", Lucas sussurrou no ouvido dela. Brooke virou-se para encará-lo de novo.

"É, aposto de que tornaria", ela riu. "Tá, tudo bem", ela concordou. "Mas é que melhor que você faça isso valer a pena", ela acrescentou em voz baixa para Lucas.

Ele riu e se pôs de pé, levantando-a consigo, e tirando a neve de sua calça de esquiar à prova d'água.

"A gente vai agora?" Brooke perguntou.

"Claro, por que não?"

Brooke deu de ombros e eles se dirigiram à locadora para escolherem uma prancha para Brooke. Quando entraram, eles viram que Andreas estava mais uma vez de serviço. Lucas passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Brooke e deu um beijo em sua cabeça. Andreas o fitou com ciúme, e Brooke deu uma risadinha.

Lucas sentou-se a seu lado enquanto ela provava botas e uma prancha, e então eles voltaram para a colina. Os outros jovens tinham continuado com o snowboard, e disseram a eles que Theresa tinha ido com as meninas, que haviam descido rapidinho para dizer oi.

"E a Peyton não acha que eu pareço bobo surfando, a propósito", Jake disse a Brooke, mostrando-lhe a língua.

Brooke riu. "Claro que não!"

"Eu não ficaria tão convencido se fosse você, Brooke", Nathan disse. "É mais difícil do que parece".

_É,__eu lembro_, Brooke pensou.

* * *

"Eu não fui tão ruim assim!" Brooke disse quando eles voltavam para almoçar no restaurante.

"Não, você foi... você foi ótima", Nathan disse, lutando para não rir.

"Considerando que foi a minha primeira vez em muito tempo", Brooke prosseguiu. "Né, menino pensativo?"

Lucas acenou concordando, também se esforçando para ficar sério. "Não, com certeza. Considerando tudo, você foi... muito, muito boa".

Jake não disse nada, mas parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Do que você está rindo?" Peyton perguntou quando eles se encontraram diante do restaurante.

"Eu não sou mais o pior", ele disse orgulhosamente.

"Bom, é muito difícil", Brooke disparou, finalmente desistindo de se defender, eles todos riram.

"Estou morrendo de fome", Haley disse enquanto entravam.

"Eu também, esquiar é mais cansativo do que eu lembrava", Peyton disse rindo.

Todos se juntaram à fila do bufê. O almoço, como o jantar, era servido em _self-service_.

"O que é isso?" Brooke perguntou, apontando uma vasilha de gosma vermelha.

"Humm... pavê?" Lucas sugeriu.

Brooke deu uma risadinha. "Pavê? Não seja bobo, menino pensativo, cadê o creme?"

"Não precisa ter creme num pavê", Lucas disse.

"Ahn... precisa sim! Senão é só... gosma".

"Exatamente, como isso", ele apontou para a sobremesa em questão.

Brooke deu um olhar de lado para ele. "Você acabou de provar o que eu disse. Isso não é pavê".

"Tá, agora estou confuso. Você vai comer isso ou não?"

"Não, parece nojento". Brooke adiantou-se, e Lucas seguiu-a, sacudindo a cabeça.

Eles se sentaram, e Brooke olhou a comida de Lucas, vendo se havia algo que ela queria. Ela enfiou a colher na sobremesa dele e começou a comer a metade.

"Ei, pegue um pra você!"

"Estou só provando!" Brooke defendeu-se. Mas ela pegou a vasilha e fez uma linha exatamente na metade da sobremesa (que era musse de chocolate) e começou a comer a metade.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Dividindo", ela disse simplesmente.

"Como pode ser divisão, o roubo da minha sobremesa?"

"Você pode comer metade da minha", ela sugeriu.

"Você não tem nenhuma".

"Bom, você poderia comer se eu tivesse".

"Que seja, você não pode comer a sobremesa primeiro".

"Quem disse?"

"Diz a... regra... que não se pode comer a sobremesa primeiro", ele concluiu sem jeito.

"Grande argumento, menino pensativo".

"Que seja, não pode".

"Bom, se eu comesse por último, você já teria comido tudo".

Lucas estreitou os olhos, tentando entender a frase dela, e Brooke lambeu a colher, parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma. Finalmente, ele suspirou. "Que seja, apenas coma".

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, eu vou comer mesmo. Mas não sei por que você parece tão surpreso, é uma regra implícita, as namoradas roubando a comida de seus namorados".

"Ah, é mesmo? E o quê os namorados recebem em troca?"

Brooke sorriu maliciosamente. "Bom, eu não sei... o que você quer?"

Lucas sorriu. "Você... e a musse".

"E talvez um pouco de chantilly?" Brooke sugeriu, aproximando-se dele.

"Gente", Haley os interrompeu, "sem querer entreouvir nem nada, mas por favor mantenham a censura 10 anos enquanto estamos comendo!"

Brooke deu uma risadinha. "Desculpa, esposinha". Ela aproximou os lábios da orelha de Lucas e colocou a outra metade da sobremesa na bandeja dele. "talvez devêssemos guardar isto para mais tarde", ela sussurrou, dando um beijo na orelha dele antes de começar a se servir de sua refeição.

Lucas sorriu e beijou os cabelos dela antes de continuar comendo e se unindo à conversa dos outros.

A conversa foi interrompida um pouco mais tarde pelo toque de um telefone.

"É melhor que não seja o Felix", Brooke resmungou.

"É, para o bem dele", Lucas acrescentou.

Era o telefone de Jake, contudo, e ele atendeu. "Ah, oi, ótimo, coloque-a no fone... oi, filhota!" Um sorriso assomou em seus lábios e ele mexeu os lábios para os outros, _é a Jenny_.

"Ah, posso falar com ela?" Peyton perguntou.

Jake passou o telefone para ela depois de um minuto, e Peyton soriu quando ela ouviu Jenny dar um risinho e dizer _Pey_ ao ouvir sua voz.

Quando ela desligou o fone, as meninas trocaram olhares de 'ai, que fofo!'. Tim, contudo, parecia confuso.

"Achei que a Jenny tivesse 1 ano", ele disse. "O que ela fala?"

"Não é por isso, seu bobo", Theresa disse rindo. "Ela é um bebê, qualquer coisa que ela diz é completamente adorável, mesmo que seja totalmente incompreensível".

"Exatamente", disse Peyton. "E, de qualquer modo, ela pode dizer algumas coisas agora, como nomes".

"Ela pode falar o meu nome?" Brooke perguntou ansiosamente.

"Bom... uma variável dele", Peyton disse.

Brooke fez um bico. "Acho que não passo tempo suficiente com ela, Jake, tem que deixar que eu e o menino pensativo cuidemos dela!"

"Ah, não, de jeito nenhum!" Jake disse. "Não vou deixar que você tenha influência sobre a minha filha. Você pode ter se regenerado ou coisa que o valha, mas não vou baixar a guarda".

"Jake! Eu seria ótima com ela. Não seria, Peyt?"

Peyton fez um ruído ininteligível e voltou a comer.

"Não acredito em vocês dois", Brooke disse cruzando os braços.

"Eu acho que você seria ótima", Lucas disse, tentando acalmá-la.

"Que seja", Brooke retrucou.

"Ah, então a minha opinião não importa?" Lucas disse, fingindo irritação.

"Não, porque, é claro, você vai dizer isso sempre, senão, você sabe que não vamos transar hoje à noite".

Os outros todos riram.

Jake suspirou. "Talvez uma vez", ele concedeu, "se o Lucas estiver contigo".

"Oba! Valeu!" Brooke imediatamente animou-se, e voltou a comer seu almoço.

Eles passaram a tarde esquiando mais um pouco, e Brooke ficou com os meninos de novo, tentando o snowboard mais uma vez, mas geralmente curtindo a companhia de Lucas.

* * *

Quando voltaram para o chalé, depois do jantar, Brooke rumou para o quarto, segurando a mão de Lucas, de modo que ele a seguiu.

"Você quer... ir para a cama?" Ela perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Lucas sorriu, mas hesitou. "Isso seria ótimo, mas... eu meio que tinha outros planos".

"Ah é?" Ela perguntou intrigada.

"É, ahn... vista uma roupa quente, e eu vou te mostrar", ele a beijou brevemente na boca, e ela foi para o quarto, com a curiosidade provocada.

Quando ela saiu de novo, Lucas estava vestindo sua jaqueta e segurava uma sacola.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, e tomou a mão dela.

"Acho que sim..."

"Menino pensativo, aonde estamos indo?" Lucas estava levando Brooke além do prédio principal do resort, rumo às árvores que margeavam a montanha.

"Silêncio, não queremos ser pegos. Vão nos mandar de volta para o quarto. Só me siga", ele segurou a mão dela, e eles continuaram andando pela neve.

Finalmente, eles chegaram a uma imensa clareira na floresta, que tinha uma linda vista para baixo, no povoado.

"Nossa..." Brooke ofegou. "Lucas, aqui é lindo".

Ele abriu a sacola que trouxera e estendeu uma toalha de piquenique. Então sentou, puxando-a para baixo, onde ela sentou-se entre suas pernas, com as costas apoiadas no peito dele.

"Como você descobriu esse lugar?" Brooke perguntou.

"A Haley me contou sobre ele. O Nathan descobriu outro dia, quando estava dando uma volta, e a trouxe aqui em cima".

"Ah. Então temos que encontrar outro lugar, senão não vai ser especial", Brooke fez um bico.

"Podemos nos mover mais uns centímetros para a esquerda se você quiser", Lucas riu.

Brooke deu uma risada. "Não, tudo bem. A vista é maravilhosa daqui. E, de qualquer modo", ela sorriu para ele, "é a companhia que torna tudo muito especial".

Lucas sorriu e tirou uma garrafa de vinho da sacola, e duas taças.

"Onde conseguiu isso?" Brooke perguntou.

"Eu tenho minhas fontes", ele serviu uma taça para ambos, e Brooke brindou.

"A você", ela disse, "meu maravilhoso e romântico namorado".

"A_nós_", ele corrigiu, "e a um novo começo".

Brooke sorriu. "A nós", ela repetiu.

Eles ficaram sentados, curtindo a noite tranqüila, e Brooke começou a sentir meio alta do vinho, ou talvez fosse apenas a maravilhosa sensação de felicidade que a engolfara.

Lucas estava fazendo uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, e Brooke deu uma risadinha, arqueando-se em seu toque, estendendo uma mão para acariciar sua face.

Ela virou-se, ainda no colo dele, de modo que seus lábios podiam encontrar os dele, seu calor em forte contraste com o ar gelado, e ela se apertou contra ele, sentindo o calor aumentar entre eles.

Ele pôs uma mão sobre a bochecha dela, e aprofundou o beijo, enquanto a outra mão passeava pelo corpo dela.

"Opa, amor, espere um segundo", ela terminou o beijo, e hesitou. "Não quero que isso tudo vá longe demais, senão vou querer fazer... _aquilo_, e tá frio demais aqui fora, então sem chance de isso acontecer!"

Lucas riu. "É, acho que você tá certa".

"De qualquer modo, eu quero tentar aquele tapete na frente da lareira..." Ela ergueu de leve uma sobrancelha.

"Você quer voltar agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, tá bonito demais aqui fora. Só quis dizer que podemos poupar isto para mais tarde".

Ele acenou. "Tudo bem". Ela beijou-o de novo, mantendo o beijo por um segundo a mais antes de se afastar e se acomodar contra ele.

"Lucas, o que você quer fazer da sua vida?"

Brooke estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Lucas, e ele estava encostado em uma árvore, brincando com o cabelo dela.

Lucas ficou perplexo com o tom sério da pergunta dela; mesmo que a pergunta tivesse sido feita de modo curioso, o fato de ela tê-lo chamado de Lucas, em vez de um dos muitos apelidos que ela normalmente usava, fazia a pergunta parecer importante.

"Não tenho certeza", ele respondeu. "Acho que jogar basquete profissional seria fascinante, mas duvido que eu fosse conseguir. Pensei em ser escritor... ou talvez um médico".

"Ah, Dr. Scott, eu gostei!" Ela deu uma risadinha.

"E eu quero ter uma família", ele continuou. "Filhos, todo o pacote".

Ela sorriu. "Quantos?"

"Três, duas meninas e um menino".

"Só um menino?"

Ele acenou. "E eles vão ser lindos. Com imensos olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-aloirados. E as meninas vão ter essas covinhas lindas..."

O sorriso de Brooke ficou maior, mostrando as covinhas dela. Ela olhou para Lucas, que sorriu de volta para ela.

"Isso te parece bom?" Ele perguntou.

Ela fez uma careta, fingindo pensar cuidadosamente sobre tudo. "Acho que pelo menos um deles tem que ter imensos olhos azuis", ela disse.

Lucas acenou. "É, tá bom", ele concordou. "Ah, e todos eles têm esse tique muito fofinho de morderem o lábio quando estão se sentindo um pouco tímidos, o que não é sempre, sabe, porque eles são muito confiantes".

Brooke riu de leve, e liberou o lábio de entre seus dentes. "Parece que você tá com tudo pensado, menino pensativo".

Lucas deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Mas duvido que tudo vá acabar perfeitamente", ele disse.

"Ah, eu não seria muito pessimista", Brooke disse. "Então pode ser que as meninas não tenham os olhos castanhos, e o menino os olhos azuis... mas tenho certeza de que tudo o que é importante vai dar certo" ela sussurrou.

Lucas teve uma impressionante sensação dentro de si quando olhou nos olhos de Brooke. Ele acreditava no que ela dizia; eles iam ficar bem. Tinham certeza disso.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 9**

Peyton bateu na porta do chalé de Brooke e Lucas, ignorando Jake, que estava beijando seu pescoço.

"Talvez eles não estejam acordados", ele sugeriu, mordiscando a orelha dela.

"Já é bem tarde", Peyton disse. "E dá pra parar com isso?" Ela o empurrou de brincadeira para longe, e ele riu.

"Lamento. Só me lembre por que estamos mesmo aqui. Podíamos estar na cama..."

Peyton virou os olhos. "Estamos aqui porque é o último dia e eles estão proibidos de passá-lo aqui, trancados, sozinhos. Temos que passar o dia juntos".

Jake acenou. "Tá. Bom, então vamos entrar e acordá-los, eles provavelmente não trancaram a porta".

Peyton tentou a maçaneta e encontrou a porta aberta. Ela deu de ombros e entrou, espiando na escuridão.

"Em que quarto você acha que eles estão?" Ela disse, olhando as portas dos quartos.

"Ahn... Peyt? Eles estão nesse aqui". Peyton o olhou, confusa, e ele indicou o chão, onde podia distinguir as silhuetas de Brooke e Lucas dormindo no tapete.

"Ahhh... eles estão tão lindos!" Peyton sussurrou.

"O tapete... por que não pensamos nisso?" Jake resmungou para si mesmo, e Peyton bateu nele.

"O que você tem esta manhã? Tá parecendo cachorro no cio!" Ela riu.

Jake riu. "Você adora!" Ele se aproximou do interruptor e acendeu a luz, enchendo o quarto de luz amarela.

Tanto Lucas quanto Brooke acordaram imediatamente, e ergueram os olhos sonolentos da massa de lençóis ao redor deles.

"Jake? Peyton?"

"P. Sawyer, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Brooke perguntou. "São sete da manhã!"

"Na verdade, são nove horas", Peyton corrigiu. "e estamos aqui para nos assegurarmos de que vocês não passem a manhã toda dormindo".

Brooke gemeu, e enterrou o rosto no ombro de Lucas. Lucas continuou olhando confuso ao redor da sala. Jake sorria para ele, de sobrancelhas erguidas.

Lucas repentinamente percebeu que não estava usando uma camiseta. E pigarreou. "Bom, eu acho que vou tomar um banho", ele disse, desvencilhando-se de Brooke e se dirigindo para o banheiro.

"Amor?" Brooke choramingou, e então deu um suspiro. Ela olhou ao redor, e viu que seus amigos ainda estavam lá, olhando questionadores para ela. "O que foi?"

"Vocês não se agüentaram até chegar no quarto?" Peyton perguntou, lutando para manter o rosto sério.

Brooke virou os olhos. "Olha quem fala".

"O que foi?" Jake perguntou, intrigado com o comentário dela.

Brooke sorriu. "Ah, então o papai presente aqui é mais tradicional, hein? Você ainda não experimentou com ele?" Ela disse, provocando Peyton.

"Brooke, feche a boca agora mesmo, ou eu juro por Deus..." Peyton avisou.

"Onde foi que você disse que você e o Nathan transaram uma vez...?" Brooke massageou pensativamente o queixo. "Foi no...?"

"BROOKE!"

Jake estava rindo, e Peyton só faltava matar Brooke com os olhos. Esta apenas riu e se levantou, deixando o lençol cair e revelando o fato de estar usando um dos agasalhos de Lucas.

"Bom, pelo menos ela está usando alguma coisa", Peyton resmungou. "Vemos vocês no café, tá? Então corram", ela disse a Brooke.

"Tá, tá, vamos aparecer", Brooke disse por cima do ombro enquanto ia se vestir.

Peyton riu para si mesma, e tomou a mão de Jake enquanto saía do chalé.

* * *

Eles todos comeram juntos, Brooke e Lucas aparecendo um pouco depois graças aos outros, e então rumaram para as colinas para o último dia de esqui.

"Eu acho que é justo, Brooke", Nathan disse, "que, já que você fez snowboard com a gente hoje, eu vá esquiar com você hoje".

"Ah, massa!" Brooke esganiçou-se. "Por que sabe o que ainda não teve? A gente ainda não disputou corrida!"

"Ai, não", Haley disse em voz baixa, e viu a expressão no rosto de Lucas. Ele estava obviamente pensando a mesma coisa que ela estava. Brooke e Nathan eram, ambos, pessoas muito competitivas e, por mais que eles os amassem, tinham que admitir que seus amados gostavam de se exibir. Assim, essa corrida significaria os dois descendo a montanha em velocidades ridiculamente altas e, no final, um deles sendo um mau perdedor.

"Ah, é!" Nathan disse animadamente. "Acho que me lembro que te venci na última vez".

Brooke fechou a cara. "Não foi justo. A gente tinha uns 12 anos, e você era muito mais alto que eu, claro que você podia ir mais rápido".

Nathan riu. "Bom, então precisamos mesmo marcar a revanche. Já sei. Tem uma pista média ali, podemos correr lá".

Brooke concordou, e eles todos começaram a ir para lá, carregando seus esquis. Os outros seguiram, loucos para ver o que aconteceria, mas também um pouco preocupados.

"Brooke, tem certeza de que essa é uma boa idéia?" Lucas perguntou.

"Claro, namorado, por que não seria?"

Lucas hesitou. "Não sei... você e o Nathan correndo... em alta velocidade..."

Brooke virou os olhos. "A gente não vai perder a cabeça, Menino Pensativo, eu planejo estar viva quando formos para casa amanhã".

Lucas suspirou. "Tá, eu só não quero que você se machuque".

Brooke sorriu. "Você é um doce". Ela parou de andar rapidamente para lhe dar um rápido beijo.

Eles chegaram à mais alta colina e ergueram os olhos para examiná-la. As expressões nos rostos de Lucas e Haley murcharam, enquanto tanto Nathan quanto Brooke estavam sorrindo.

"Tá, vemos vocês aqui embaixo". Nathan beijou Haley e se dirigiu para a cadeirinha que o levaria até o topo. Brooke também beijou Lucas.

"É melhor você torcer por mim", ela disse, e então correu atrás de Nathan.

"Isso vai ser interessante", Peyton riu, enquanto via os dois subirem para a colina.

"Quem vocês acham que vão ganhar?" Jake perguntou.

Todos refletiram. "Nathan é melhor na maior parte das coisas", Haley disse. "Mas acho que ele não consegue vencer a Brooke no esqui, ela parece mesmo saber o que faz".

"Não sei", Jake disse. "O Nathan parece ser um pouco mais descuidado. A Brooke pode ser melhor, mas o Nathan é mais rápido".

"Lucas, por quem você vai torcer?" Theresa perguntou.

"Brooke", Lucas disse como se fosse evidente.

"O Nathan é seu irmão, entretanto. E a tal coisa de _o sangue falar mais alto_ ou qualquer coisa desse tipo?"

Lucas deu de ombros. "A Haley faz isso por ele".

"Eles estão no topo!" Jake disse de repente, e todos rapidamente ergueram os olhos.

Brooke e Nathan ficaram no topo da colina. Haviam duas pistas paralelas, e ambos esquiaram para a borda de uma.

"Está pronta?" Nathan chamou.

"Pode apostar", Brooke retrucou.

"Tá, eu conto".

"Você sempre conta!"

Nathan virou os olhos. "Tá, você conta".

Brooke sorriu. Na verdade, era sempre ela que contava, usando exatamente a mesma manobra que usara. "Tá. 1... 2... 3... Vamos!"

Os dois desceram, deslizando com trabalhada habilidade.

Os outros no sopé começaram a gritar quando viram os dois descerem. Haley tinha uma mão sobre a boca, e Lucas riu e passou um braço ao redor dela.

Estava claro que Brooke era melhor; ela passava por cada obstáculo com centímetros de distância, os esquis perfeitamente paralelos e, apesar de Nathan também ser bastante bom, Brooke logo se afastou dele.

Com mais alguns metros faltando, Nathan repentinamente virou de leve para a esquerda, e correu pelo resto da pista, sem contornar nem um obstáculo.

Os outros riram, e ouviram o berro indignado de Brooke quando ele passou por ela. Ele brecou no sopé, proximamente seguido por Brooke, que tinha terminado a pista.

"NATHANIEL DAVID SCOTT!" Ela berrou. "Você é um trapaceiro!"

Nathan estava rindo. "Bom, eu percebi que não ia te vencer, Brooke!" Ela se aproximou, matando-o com os olhos. "Você melhorou, Davis", ele disse, parecendo impressionado.

Brooke brecou em seu lugar, insegura de como reagir a este elogio. "Obrigada", ela disse, ainda fuzilando-o com os olhos.

Lucas riu e se aproximou dela, abraçando-a. "Bom, nenhum dos dois morreu, então tudo está bem quando acaba bem", ele disse. "Deviam ter visto a cara da Hales".

"Eu não sabia que vocês iam descer tão depressa!" Haley disse, e Nathan sorriu e beijou sua cabeça, confortando-a.

* * *

Eles passaram o começo da tarde esquiando, e então, mais tarde, uma gigantesca guerra de bolas de neve foi armada entre todos os alunos do Colégio Tree Hill, todos muito superanimados pelo fim de sua viagem.

Os integrantes do time de basquete tinham uma mira particularmente boa com suas bolas de neve, e logo as pessoas estavam gritando e fugindo de Lucas e Nathan, que eram aliados e estavam acertando metade do grupo.

Um cara alto da aula de álgebra de Brooke acertou-a com uma bola nas costas, mas ela dobrou de rir segundos depois, quando ele foi atingido no rosto por um rolo de neve atirado por Lucas, e no braço, graças a Jake.

Theresa e Peyton acertaram o resto das animadoras de torcida, desviando-se de pessoas enquanto elas atiravam bolas de neve atrás dos dois. Em um certo momento, Whitey foi atingido no fogo-cruzado, mas, para a surpresa de todos, em vez de furiosamente dispersá-los, ele atirou uma bem-mirada bola de neve em Nathan, que teve azar o bastante de ser o único de pé no momento, e se uniu a eles.

Quando todos estavam encharcados, dispersaram-se, apressando-se para trocar de roupas antes do jantar. Haley conseguiu uma carona nas costas de Nathan, alegando que estava morrendo com hipotermia e não conseguia se mexer, apesar de estar enchendo as roupas dele de neve momentos antes.

"E então, o que vamos fazer na última noite?" Brooke perguntou quando, tendo acabado de jantar, eles estavam reunidos fora do restaurante.

"Eu na verdade estou exausta" Haley disse. "Por que não nos metemos em algum lugar... descansar, ver filme, coisa assim".

"Isso parece divertido", Brooke disse. Ela olhou ao redor, e todos fizeram acenos em concordância.

"Hum... A gente meio que... tem uma coisa... planejada", Tim disse.

Theresa corou e bateu nele. "Grande sutileza".

Nathan riu. "Tá, bom, vão fazer a, hum, coisa de vocês, mas o resto de nós... querem vir pro nosso chalé?"

"Sim, claro", Jake disse.

"Tá, nós vamos arrumar as coisas", Haley disse, agarrando o braço de Peyton e arrastando Brooke pra longe de Lucas, "e vamos achar os filmes e coisas assim".

Tim e Theresa se despediram, e as meninas foram colina acima.

Os rapazes as observavam, e riram quando viram Haley acertar uma bola de neve em Peyton, o que quase começou outra guerra de neve, com as três correndo para o chalé.

Nathan sacudiu a cabeça. "Olhem para as nossas meninas. Escolhemos as mais louquinhas, gente!"

Eles se entreolharam. "Quem nós queremos enganar?" Jake disse. "A gente deu sorte".

Lucas concordou, vendo Brooke rir enquanto lutava com Peyton na neve. "Com certeza demos sorte".

* * *

Lucas e Nathan aproximaram-se da porta do chalé deste e de Haley, e abriram a porta. Ouviram vozes vindo de um dos quartos e observavam o que acontecia pela porta aberta.

"Não, é assim", Brooke dizia, e fez um pequeno passo de dança, que Haley observava atentamente. Peyton estava deitada na cama, rindo.

"Assim", Haley repetiu o passo, quase perfeitamente.

"É, assim mesmo! Viu? Já temos uma animadora de torcida em você!"

"Brooke, eu disse que não! Além do mais, esses não são passos de animadora de torcida!"

"É, eu acho que o Whitey teria um infarto se fizéssemos esses passos no meio dos jogos".

"Mesmo assim, é tudo igual, e você tem ritmo, menina!" Brooke estava ficando superanimada e fez outro passo. "Precisamos de música, Peyt; estou com vontade de dançar".

"Acho que alguém consumiu muito açúcar hoje!" Peyton ria.

Os rapazes observavam, divertidos, e finalmente abriram a porta. Lucas apoiou-se na moldura, e Nathan ficou de pé atrás dele.

"Ei!" Haley disse quando os notou, e se aproximou pululando.

"Ah, não parem por nossa causa", Lucas disse. "Estávamos adorando o show".

Brooke virou os olhos e se aproximou, beijando Lucas rapidamente.

"Cadê o Jake?" Peyton perguntou, se levantando.

"Foi pegar uns travesseiros no chalé de vocês", Nathan disse, passando os braços ao redor de Haley.

"Legal. Bom, a gente arrumou tudo".

"Antes da Brooke decidir virar a minha mulher em uma dançarina sexy?" Nathan perguntou rindo.

"Quer nos mostrar mais um pouco?" Lucas perguntou.

"Não, já que você foi muito rude", Brooke fez um bico, enquanto deslizava os braços ao redor do pescoço de Lucas.

"A gente não foi rude! Vocês estavam lindas!" Nathan disse.

"É", concordou Lucas. "Eu gostei do primeiro", ele disse a Brooke.

"Ah, é?" Ela disse, com uma sobrancelha erguida, os lábios bem próximos dos dele.

"É", ele acenou.

"Bom, então eu posso mostrar mais alguns pra você, mais tarde..." Ela fechou o espaço entre eles, beijando-o até que Peyton atirou um travesseiro neles. Eles se afastaram rindo, e Brooke só não contra-atacou porque Jake entrou carregando mais coisas.

"Perfeito, agora podemos começar!" Peyton disse. Jake deixou cair todos os travesseiros no chão, assim como alguns lençóis, e pegou uma das poltronas grandes para ele e Peyton.

Os outros também se sentaram, acomodando-se confortavelmente entre os lençóis.

"Hum... gente?" Haley disse depois de um minuto. "Alguém tem que colocar o DVD no aparelho".

"Bom, eu acabei de trazer todas essas coisas para vocês, então não pode ser eu", Jake disse.

"Eu colocaria", Lucas disse, "mas a Brooke teria que se levantar primeiro".

"E isso não vai acontecer".

"Eu acho que, já que eu ajudei a Brooke a arrumar as coisas, não pode ser eu", Haley disse, virando-se para Nathan com os olhos de criança.

Nathan suspirou. "Brooke, foi você que ensinou isso a ela?"

"Não, a Hales sempre foi boa em ter as coisas do jeito dela", Lucas ria.

"É parte do privilégio de ser a caçula", Haley disse, feliz consigo mesma, enquanto Nathan relutantemente se levantou e colocou o DVD no aparelho. "Obrigada, Nate", ela disse quando ele se sentou de novo, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Ele virou os olhos. "Sem problema".

"O que vamos ver, mesmo?" Lucas perguntou.

"Ah... um... um filme!" Brooke disse.

"Brooke..." Lucas disse em tom de aviso. "Que filme é?"

"_No Ritmo de Um Sonho_", Brooke resmungou.

"Ai meu Deus", Lucas e Nathan gemeram ambos.

"Gente, vocês não precisam ser tão negativos o tempo todo. Viram, o Jake não está reclamando!" Brooke resmungou, deslizando do colo de Lucas para que pudesse fuzilá-lo com os olhos. "De qualquer jeito, é muito legal, e nós vamos assisti-lo não importa o que vocês digam".

Os meninos fizeram sons abafados, e levaram cotoveladas das respectivas namoradas. Haley e Brooke se entreolharam e viraram os olhos. "Ai meu Deus, o que temos que suportar com eles..." Haley disse de brincadeira.

"É, maldita seja a Peyton e seu namorado perfeito e sensível!" Brooke disse, e Peyton riu, beijando Jake na face.

Luke fitou Brooke, magoado. "Ei! Eu sou sensível!"

"Ah, é! Prove! Assista e se divirta com o filme!"

"É sobre balé!"

Brooke sacudiu a cabeça. "Ah, Lucas, é sobre muito mais que isso". Lucas apenas a encarou, e ela caiu na risada. "Tudo bem, não é, mas ainda assim é muito legal".

"Tá, que seja", Lucas cedeu, puxando Brooke novamente para seu colo.

O filme terminou, e deixou todos se sentindo felizes e satisfeitos. Brooke suspirou. "Toda vez que vejo esse filme, morro de vontade de ser uma bailarina!"

"Não consigo te imaginar usando um tutu rosa", Haley riu.

"Ela costumava ser bastante boa", Peyton disse, e os outros a fitaram.

"Brooke, você dançava balé?" Jake perguntou.

"É", Brooke disse. "Até eu ter uns doze anos e aí, não sei, eu não quis mais".

"Por que não?" Haley perguntou.

"Bom, vocês sabem... eu achei que era meio infantil. Agora, eu às vezes desejo nunca ter desistido". Os outros refletiram sobre isso. "Mas não muito. Acho que não podia lidar com ser tão dedicada a algo", ela disse. "Quero dizer, seria como vocês, meninos, e o basquetebol, mas cem vezes pior!"

"É, você não teria tempo para _mim_", Lucas disse.

Brooke sorriu. "E isso seria algo terrível", ela disse, beijando-o.

Todos ficaram sentados, conversando, pelas próximas horas.

"Vocês acham que vamos manter contato depois da faculdade e tudo mais?" Peyton perguntou.

"Eu espero que sim!" Haley disse.

"Bom, você, o Nathan e o Lucas com certeza vão", Jake disse. "Quero dizer, vocês dois são casados, e o Lucas e o Nathan são irmãos, então..."

"É, e isso quer dizer que vocês vão manter contato com a Brooke também", Peyton disse, sorrindo para Brooke aninhada nos braços de Lucas.

Brooke sorriu de volta para ela. "O que quer dizer que a Peyton estará por perto", ela acrescentou.

"O que quer dizer que o Jake também vai estar", ela acrescentou.

Eles todos sorriram uns para os outros. "Acho que estamos presos uns com os outros", Nathan disse.

"Parece que sim!" Brooke sorriu.

"Acho que nós todos ainda vamos ser íntimos daqui há dez anos", Lucas disse seriamente. "Não posso me imaginar tendo amigos melhores que vocês, pessoas".

Eles todos começaram a falar sobre onde gostariam de estar dali há dez anos, e Lucas observou-os todos. Ele realmente esperava continuar amigo de todos, especialmente... ele abaixou os olhos para a moça em seus braços.

Ele realmente não podia imaginar-se sem tê-la em sua vida. Mesmo se tudo não desse certo e eles não pudessem estar juntos, ele sabia que ela ainda estaria ali; virando os olhos para ele, ou ficando acordada a noite toda, conversando com ele sobre tudo e sobre nada. Ele estreitou um pouco seu abraço nela, como se apenas pensar naquilo o assustasse sobre soltá-la.

Ela respondeu ao massagear tranqüilamente o braço dele, e então virou a cabeça, sorrindo-lhe e beijando-o brevemente.

Eventualmente, eles começaram a adormecer, enquanto a neve começava a cair lá fora.

"Menino Pensativo?" Brooke sussurrou na escuridão.

"Oi", ele respondeu.

"Está acordado?"

"Agora estou!"

"Lamento", ela deu uma risadinha. "Todo mundo tá dormindo?"

"Acho que sim... vendo que são umas cinco da manhã!"

"Não posso dormir".

"Por que não?"

Brooke deu de ombros. "Não sei".

"Você está nervosa por voltar para casa?"

Brooke refletiu sobre isto. "É estranho, eu meio que estou. Quero dizer, essa viagem foi maravilhosa", ela sorriu para ele. "Mas estou começando a sentir saudade de Tree Hill".

"É, sei do que você está falando", Lucas concordou.

Brooke recostou-se em Lucas, olhando para o teto. "Estou entediada", ela disse.

"Então tente dormir, amor", Lucas disse, rindo.

"Eu não consigo".

"Quer que eu fale sobre um assunto muito chato?" Lucas ofereceu, em tom de brincadeira.

"Sim, por favor".

"Tá, o quê?"

"Bom, então não me deixe escolher, senão vai ser interessante!"

Lucas riu. "Tá, eu vou falar sobre basquete". Ele começou a recitar nomes de times e jogadores, e as médias de pontos destes.

"Pensativo, isso é _tão_chato!"

"É, bom, esse é meio que o ponto".

Brooke ignorou isto e olhou ao redor para os outros. "Eles todos estão tão fofos", ela disse.

"É".

Peyton moveu-se de leve nos braços de Jake, e virou a cabeça de modo que estava aninhada no pescoço dele.

"Espero que todos nós continuemos amigos", Brooke disse, lembrando-se da conversa anterior.

"Eu acho que vamos", Lucas disse. "Entretanto, acho que tudo pode mudar na faculdade".

"Não vamos falar sobre isto", Brooke disse de repente.

"É, tem razão. Tudo vai acabar bem".

"Me conte uma história", Brooke disse, virando a cabeça para o lado e passando um braço ao redor da cintura de Lucas.

"Tá... era uma vez uma princesinha chamada Brooke, que vivia em uma torre muito alta. Um dia, um valente cavaleiro chamado... como o cavaleiro deve se chamar, amor?"

"Lucas", Brooke sussurrou no peito dele.

"... um valente cavaleiro chamado Sir Lucas veio resgatá-la da torre, onde ela era mantida cativa de uma bruxa malvada. Agora, você prefere cabelos compridos ou uma escada de corda?" Ele perguntou. "Brooke?"

Não houve resposta; ela tinha adormecido.

Ele sorriu e beijou o cabelo dela. "Boa noite, princesinha".


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10  
**

Brooke estava em seu quarto, jogando as roupas dentro da mala. Ela riu para si mesma enquanto olhava ao redor do quarto e tentava contar quantas noites tinha realmente dormido ali.

Ela estava apenas tentando ver se tinha esquecido alguma coisa quando dois braços a envolveram por trás, e alguém beijou a sua cabeça.

"Está pronta?" Lucas perguntou.

Ela virou-se nos braços dele, passando os dela ao redor de seu pescoço, e sorriu-lhe. "Eu acho que sim".

Ele devolveu o sorriso e a beijou, parando depois de alguns segundos para que pudesse olhar para ela. Ela olhou por cima do ombro dele, para o quarto principal do chalé.

"Vou sentir falta deste lugar", ela admitiu.

"Boas lembranças?" Ele perguntou. Ela mordeu o lábio e acenou, sorrindo de leve. "Acha que temos tempo para mais algumas?" Ele perguntou.

Ela hesitou, e então disse, "Sim, mas não aqui. Já guardou o short?"

"Já, mas posso tirá-lo da mala".

"Bom, me encontre lá fora em um minuto", ela sorriu para ele e o empurrou para fora do quarto.

Lucas fez como fora dito, e encontrou Brooke, que estava mais uma vez de biquíni e agasalho, do lado de fora do chalé. Ela pegou em sua mão e eles deslizaram pela neve, em direção ao gazebo e à banheira de água quente, onde haviam estado na segunda noite.

Brooke sorriu quando eles chegaram ao deque, e virou-se para encarar Lucas.

"Qual é o seu lance com banheiras?" Ele perguntou, rindo.

"Não_eu_ com banheiras. Eu, _você_e banheiras", ela corrigiu. E então tirou o agasalho e os jeans, e entrou na água, vendo Lucas fazer o mesmo.

"Achei que", ela disse, movendo-se para o colo dele e acomodando-se lá, "já que não pudemos fazer nada numa dessas na última vez, seria apenas justo que fizéssemos outra visitinha".

Ele sorriu e ela o beijou, sentindo as mãos dele deslizando por suas coxas e provocando arrepios em sua espinha. "Se eu me lembro bem", ele murmurou entre beijos, "você não estava usando isso na primeira vez que usamos uma dessas". Ele puxou de leve o fio de seu biquíni.

"Tem razão... e acho que é importante recriarmos aquela noite em tantos detalhes quanto forem possíveis", ela disse contra sua boca, sorrindo quando ele desatou os laços, e tirou o top.

"Muito melhor", ele disse, e a beijou de novo.

* * *

É desnecessário dizer que Lucas e Brooke acabaram chegando um pouco atrasados para o café da manhã. Entraram no restaurante com os cabelos molhados, parecendo um pouco constrangidos ao se sentarem em suas cadeiras.

"Será que queremos saber?" Nathan perguntou rindo.

Brooke aparentemente refletiu sobre isso, e então disse, "Não".

Os outros riram, e Nathan sacudiu a cabeça. Brooke e Lucas serviram-se de quitutes e voltaram para a mesa, onde todos estavam falando sobre o que deveriam fazer ao chegarem em casa.

"Eu só quero voltar para a quadra", Nathan disse. "Acho que esse foi o tempo mais longo que já passei sem jogar basquete!"

"Então destruir metade do nosso quarto quicando aquela bola não conta?" Haley perguntou rindo.

"Podemos ir para a quadra perto do rio hoje à tarde", Lucas disse. "Estou ansioso pra te derrotar".

Nathan levantou uma sobrancelha. "Cara, eu sou melhor no esqui e sou,_com certeza_, melhor na quadra, e você sabe!"

Lucas caçoou. "Sem chance! Eu concordo com a coisa do snowboard, mas todos nós sabemos que eu posso te derrotar num mano a mano a qualquer hora!"

"Acalmem-se, meninos", Peyton resmungou, tentando não rir.

"Que seja, nós veremos!" Nathan fez um bico e atirou um pedaço de pão em Lucas. Lucas riu e atirou o pão nele. "Cara, você não quer começar isso", ele disse, tirando um pedaço de pão maior para jogar em Lucas.

"Verdade?" Lucas colocou um pedaço de cereal em sua colher e virou-a.

"Gente..." Haley disse em tom de aviso, "vamos ser expulsos".

Os dois rapazes hesitaram por um momento, mas aí Brooke interferiu. "Mas é nosso último dia..."

Eles sorriram. Qual o problema de serem expulsos, se nunca mais iam voltar?

Ao mesmo tempo em que Lucas arremessou o cereal em Nathan, Nathan atirou o pão. Imediatamente, começaram a jogar mais comida, assim como Tim, que nunca perdia uma bagunça, mas, infelizmente, tinha uma mira pior que os outros dois, e logo envolveu outras pessoas na briga, pois seus arremessos nunca acertavam os alvos.

Logo, pessoas em outras mesas também foram atingidas, e em alguns momentos Whitey estava correndo loucamente de um lado para o outro, tirando porções de comida dos alunos e desviando-se de punhados de ovos.

"TODOS PARA FORA!" Ele gritou em determinado momento. Todos saíram, ainda rindo, e o grupo inteiro se reuniu fora do restaurante.

"EM FILA!" Whitey ordenou. Ainda rindo, eles formaram uma fila indiana. Whitey moveu-se ao longo dela, olhando feio para todos os alunos.

"Agora_alguém_ vai me contar quem começou isso!" Ele continuou a se mexer, e parou diante de Brooke. Lucas estava de pé atrás dela e com o rosto escondido em seu cabelo, para que Whitey não pudesse vê-lo rindo.

"Senhorita Davis", ele a encarou.

Ela enfrentou o seu olhar e lhe deu um sorriso inocente. "Sim senhor?"

"Você não saberia nada a respeito disso, saberia?"

"Não senhor. E estou chocada pelo senhor achar que eu tive algo a ver com aquilo! Não existem registros de participação minha em algo tão nojento quanto uma guerra de comida..."

Whitey fez uma careta. "Certo, certo. Peço desculpas pela precipitação. E quanto a você, Lucas?"

Lucas o fitou. "Eu?"

Whitey estreitou os olhos. "Sim, você. E o Nathan. Fiquem aqui, o resto pode ir".

Nathan e Lucas se entreolharam, e tanto Haley quanto Brooke tentou parar de rir enquanto os outros voltavam para seus chalés.

Haley e Brooke subiram a colina juntas, rindo. "Eu queria saber o que ele vai forçar os meninos a fazerem?"

"O que quer que seja, é merecido, acho que tem ovo no meu cabelo", Brooke reclamou.

Haley riu. "Como se a idéia não tivesse sido sua!"

Elas descobriram, pouco depois, qual fora o castigo dos garotos, quando Brooke abriu a porta de seu chalé para achar Lucas e Nathan de pé na soleira.

"Oi, estamos aqui pra pegar as suas malas", Nathan disse, com a voz um pouco irritada.

"Ótimo! Bom, tá no quarto!" Ela recuou, sorrindo-lhes com doçura. Eles fizeram uma careta e foram até o local, trazendo as malas para fora e colocando-as em dois carrinhos grandes que estavam cheios de malas.

"Vocês têm que pegar as malas de todo mundo?" Brooke perguntou.

"É. E colocar nos ônibus".

"Cara, que chatice", Brooke disse, achando tudo muito divertido.

Lucas olhou feio para ela. "Sabe, se você não tivesse dito que esse era o nosso último dia, nós nunca teríamos feito nada".

Brooke sorriu marota. "Bom, você devia ter aprendido a nunca me dar ouvidos – eu sempre te meto em confusão!"

Lucas riu e a puxou para um beijo, antes de eles empurrarem os carrinhos para o chalé vizinho.

"Te espero quando você acabar ai", Brooke disse.

* * *

Um pouco depois do meio dia, todos estavam reunidos nos ônibus ao pé da colina. Nathan e Lucas estavam com os braços doloridos de levantar tantas malas.

"Vou sentir falta da neve", Peyton disse tristemente.

"E das guerras de bola de neve", Jake acrescentou.

"Vou sentir falta das banheiras", Lucas disse.

"Bom, existem muitas dessas em Tree Hill", Brooke murmurou, sorrindo para ele.

"Brooke, estou vendo que vai ficar tudo bem se nós não sentarmos juntas na viagem de volta", Peyton disse, fitando-a e Lucas.

Brooke fingiu refletir. "É, acho que o Garoto Pensativo e eu podemos nos suportar por algumas horas".

Lucas riu, e então Whitey disse-lhes para subir para o ônibus. Eles o fizeram, achando lugares próximos no fundo.

O ônibus começou a se afastar, e eles deram uma última olhada para os chalés nas montanhas, e para as colinas cobertas de neve atrás.

Lucas olhou para o outro lado do corredor e viu que Nathan estava olhando, deprimido, para fora da janela. "Qual o problema dele?" Ele perguntou para Haley.

"Ele está sofrendo com a abstinência do snowboard", ela disse, com uma expressão muito séria.

Lucas riu.

"Eu com certeza não estou!" Jake disse. "Acho que devíamos ir para um lugar quente no próximo feriado... acampar ou algo assim".

"Ah, isso seria divertido!"

"Vai sentir falta do esqui?" Lucas perguntou a Brooke.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Um pouco. Mas tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar montes de coisas para me manter ocupada em Tree Hill", ela disse, sorrindo.

"É, podemos ir a uma livraria", ele brincou.

"Ou a um bar", ela acrescentou.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. "Existem muitas coisas a esperar", ela disse, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele passava um braço ao redor dela.

Ele a beijou brevemente, e então ela fechou os olhos. "Acorde-me quando chegarmos lá", ela falou baixinho.

Ele a observou dormir, e brincou com as pontas de seus cabelos. Ela tinha razão; eles tinham mesmo muitas coisas a esperar. Poderiam fazer todas as coisas que costumavam fazer juntos por diversão. E dessa vez estariam realmente juntos; era verdadeiro, e ele adorava.

* * *

Brooke acordou um pouco depois, meio desorientada.

"Tive um sonho estranhíssimo", ela murmurou para Lucas.

"O que houve?" Ele perguntou. Os sonhos dela eram sempre muito estranhos, e ele adorava ouvir sobre eles.

"Não consigo lembrar muito... mas tinha um coelho imenso... e você... você estava fazendo alguma coisa esquisita, e eu ficava te mandando parar... mas você disse que o Nathan te forçou àquilo... e então aparentemente o Nathan era o coelho, porque a professorinha mandou..."

Lucas ergueu uma sobrancelha de leve, e Brooke o encarou. "Fez algum sentido?" Ela perguntou.

"Sabe que fez?"

"Acho que você está passando tempo demais comigo", Brooke riu. "Ah, é, e tinha uma girafa também, que queria comer o Jake... mas não sei como essa parte se encaixa... talvez foi depois que a Peyt foi pro espaço..." Ela se calou.

"Tá, essa parte _não_ fez o menor sentido!"

Ela deu de ombros. "Tudo bem, vou lembrar o sonho todo mais tarde. Há quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Pouco tempo, eu estava ficando entediado", ele disse.

"Desculpa, amor. Você devia ter me acordado".

"Mas você fica tão fofa quando tá dormindo".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Comparando quando estou acordada, eu fico como? Horrível?" Ela brincou.

"Uma gata", ele corrigiu, beijando-a. Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele, e suspirou.

"Nossa, eu tinha esquecido como amava ficar contigo".

Ele pareceu ofendido. "Como você pode ter esquecido?" Ele brincou.

"Cale a boca", ela disse, batendo nele e rindo. "Eu acabei de te fazer um imenso elogio!"

Ele riu. "Desculpa". Ele ergueu o queixo dela e a beijou, olhando-a com seriedade. "Eu também senti saudade de ter você como minha namorada".

O ônibus finalmente parou do lado de fora do Colégio Tree Hill, e todos desceram, apanhando suas malas e abraçando os pais.

O pai de Peyton havia acabado de chegar de uma viagem e ali estava para recebê-la, assim como os pais de Jake com Jenny. Jake ficou muitíssimo feliz de ver sua filha, e girou-a no ar antes de passá-la para Peyton, que a beijou e ficou radiante por ouvir que ela não havia esquecido seu nome!

Deb estava ali para apanhar Natha, e disse a Lucas que a mãe dele estava a caminho. Brooke ficou um pouco para trás, vendo todos contarem a seus pais sobre a viagem.

"Ei..." Lucas aproximou-se dela e passou um braço ao seu redor.

"Cadê a sua mãe?" Brooke perguntou.

"Ela está vindo", Lucas disse, e Brooke acenou. "Eles viriam se pudessem". Lucas disse em voz baixa, sabendo o que estava perturbando-a.

"Valeu, mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade", Brooke disse, olhando para ele. Lucas abraçou-a com mais força, e ela sorriu. "Tá tudo bem", ela disse. "Eu não queria ficar deprimida".

Ele a beijou; e eles se aproximaram dos outros.

"Brooke" disse Jake quando eles se aproximaram. "Quer cuidar da Jenny amanhã?"

Um imenso sorriso surgiu no rosto de Brooke. "Sério?"

"É... Eu acho que, se o Lucas estiver com você, ela tem chances de sobreviver", ele riu.

"Muito obrigada, Jake!" Ela o abraçou.

Lucas sorriu, observando-a. "Vou me assegurar de que ela não fure as orelhas da Jenny ou coisa parecida", ele assegurou a Jake.

Jake riu. "Valeu, cara".

"Ahn... Brooke, eu não quero estragar a sua alegria, mas..." Peyton indicou uma silhueta de pé há alguns metros de distância.

Todos olharam naquela direção. "Oh meu Deus". Brooke gemeu.

Lucas fechou a cara. "Será que ele não entende?" Ele começou a se dirigir para a pessoa, ignorando Brooke, que o chamava.

"Olha, cara, eu só quero conversar com ela", Felix disse quando Lucas abordou-o.

"Quantas vezes temos que te dizer que ela não quer falar contigo?"

Felix recuou um passo. "Que direito você tem para falar comigo sobre ela? Ela mesma pode me dizer isso!"

Ele asperamente empurrou Lucas de seu caminho, mas, antes que ele se movesse adiante, Lucas o encurralou contra a parede. "Não estou dizendo que posso controlar o que ela faz ou com quem ela fala. Mas, se você se importa um _pouquinho _com ela, vai deixá-la em paz". Ele disse.

Felix rangeu os dentes e olhou feio para Lucas, que virou-se e voltou para Brooke.

"Você não precisava fazer isso", ela disse.

"Desculpa. Eu sei que você não queria que eu me envolvesse, mas existe um limite meu para tolerar o cara antes..."

Brooke o interrompeu ao beijá-lo. "Tudo bem", ela disse. "Obrigada".

Ele sorriu, e abraçou-a. "Sem problema".

Um carro parou, e ele olhou naquela direção – para ver que era a mãe. Ele olhou para Brooke, e ela lhe sorriu, soltando-o e dando-lhe um pequeno empurrão.

Ele foi ao encontro da mãe, puxando-a para um abraço. "Senti tanto a sua falta!" Karen disse.

"Também senti a sua, mãe".

"Você teve uma boa viagem?" Karen perguntou quando Lucas recuou.

"Tive, foi legal", Lucas retrucou, sorrindo. Ele percebeu que Karen olhava por cima de seu ombro, e virou-se para ver Brooke atrás dele.

"Brooke, é bom vê-la", Karen disse, e a abraçou.

"Obrigada, e idem", Brooke disse. Ela olhou para Lucas – ele lhe sorriu, e ela correspondeu. "Ah... o pessoal vai sair pra pegar um cinema depois", ela disse, lembrando-se do motivo para ter ido ali. "Quer vir?"

"Lógico, ótimo. Eu posso te apanhar".

Brooke sorriu de novo e o beijou, mantendo o beijo breve, plenamente consciente da mãe dele de pé atrás dele. Lucas deu-lhe um selinho quando eles se afastaram, colocando a mão no rosto dela.

"Vejo você mais tarde", ele disse.

"Até mais, Garoto Pensativo", ela virou-se e dirigiu-se para seu carro. Ele observou-a afastar-se, e então virou-se para a mãe, que estava olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ele riu. "Tá, então foi muito legal".

Karen riu. "Você vai ter que me contar tudo no caminho para casa". Eles foram para o carro, e Lucas olhou por cima do ombro antes de entrar. Brooke o viu e o encarou. Ele sorriu, e ela correspondeu, sentindo o estômago trepidando.

_Ah..._ Ela pensou. _Foi a melhor viagem do mundo._

FIM


End file.
